My TribeTwelve Story
by Vixin2
Summary: Rachel Evens was friends with Noah and Milo since childhood, so when Milo died she did'nt hesitate in investigating with Noah. The only question now is, how will it all end? I own nothing but my oc. Rated T just incase.
1. A Visit in May

**Okay, my Marble Hornets and Everymanhybrid stories are doing okay so far, so let's see if I can score three in a row with TribeTwelve, shall we? I want to thank AlbinoAwesome for suggesting the concept of the oc being a roommate.**

* * *

Today is Saturday, during the month of May. I was looking forword to today. My roommate's cousin Milo (who is also my friend) is visiting for the weekend, and I have'nt seen him in ages so I think I have the right to be excited.

Oh, my name's Rachel Evens by the way. I'm in college, have long, dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Oh, and my roommate is Noah Maxwell. We've been friends since me and my parents moved from Ireland to America when I was eleven. Since Milo visited him a lot I was friends with him too, though I never really got to visit him with Noah except during the summer.

Like I said, Milo was staying for the weekend at me and Noah's place. It was Noah's parents summer house and they let Noah use it as a place to stay since it was near enough to the college. He let me stay here since we're going to the same college as him, which was really nice of him.

Since Milo is coming over, Noah decided to use it as an excuse to test out a new camera he bought a few days ago. It's a pretty good idea in my opinion.

"So, the camera all ready?", I asked Noah as I looked into his room, said man moving the camera around a bit.

"Well, everything looks good so, I guess everything is all right with it", Noah answered just as the doorbell rang. "Must be Milo".

"Then don't keep him waiting", I said, smiling as I walked ahead to answer the door.

"Hold on a sec", Noah mumbled when we got to the hall and put the camera on a nearby surface before we went to the front door and Noah opened it.

"Hey Milo", Noah greeted his cousin, walking away from the door to let him in, while I closed the door after Milo.

"Hi, Milo", I said, cheefully as I gave him a small hug which he returned.

"What's up? How's it going?", Milo asked after he pulled away from my hug and pulled his bag in.

"Pretty good", I answered.

"Yeah. How was the plane ride?", Noah asked as he went to pick up the camera.

"It was pretty good. A little turbulence, but not too bad".

"That's cool. So how's Alabama?", Noah asked but Milo seemed to freeze when he saw the camera. He seemed worried for a moment.

"Wait, wait, wait...what's with the camera?", Milo asked Noah, seeming hesitant to know the answer

"Oh, I just bought this camera a few days ago and I felt like testing it out", Noah repleid simply.

"Okay..." Milo seemed a bit unsure of this for some reason though.

"Um...Are you okay, Milo?", I asked him.

"Yeah...it's just...", Milo shuck his head. "Never mind, sorry. How's Florida doing for you guys?"

After we let Milo take his stuff to the spare room he was sleeping in, we went outside to the canal closeby to the house.

"Oh man, I remember that. See that?", Noah pointed to a sort of dock area at the edge of the canal. "That's where we used to have the bonfire like two summers ago".

"That was fun. Tyler was there too", Milo said.

"Yeah, Tyler was kinda a dick though", I said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, remember him? He used to chase you around the sea wall and you almost fell in the canal one time?", Noah asked Milo.

"Yeah, I hated that guy. It was pretty funny when Rachel pushed him into the water", Milo said, grinning a little at the memory the three of us shared.

"Totally worth the laugh", I said. Milo then began to cough a little.

"Man, what's with that cough?", Noah asked Milo.

"Eh, it's nothing", Milo shrugged it off.

"You need a cough drop or something?"

"Nah, I'm good", Milo waved it off.

"You've always had that cough. I still think you should see a doctor for it", I told Milo, in a concerned tone.

"I'm used to it. So where's Tyler been anyway?", Milo asked as the three of us walked back to the house.

"My parents got me this tripod after I bought the camera", Noah explained as we hung out in his room. He was showing the tripod to us as me and Milo sat on the bed, Milo a bit more focused on Noah's rubik cube as Noah talked. "...and there you are", Noah finished off as he pointed the camera at Milo.

"You're rubik cube is broken", Milo stated bluntly. "Anyway, are you sure you two , uh, want to go to Victor Park today?", Milo asked.

"Sure", I said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure", Noah said. "I mean, it's not gonna rain or anything. I'll check the weather channel real quick. Sure there's nothing to be worried about or anything". Noah changed the channel, but there was only static. "Uh, my tv's not working. Static"

"Huh, that's...kinda weird", I said. I'm pretty sure that there should'nt have been a reason for there to be static.

"Gotta ask my dad about that", Noah said, mostly to himself as I looked outside the window.

"Well, it looks really sunny outside anyway, so I think it'll be okay", I pointed out.

"Yeah. But first, the rubik cube. I don't think it's broken", Noah said as he took the cube from Milo and tried to fix it, but by the looks of it, it was broken and would take a while to fix.

Eventually we went to Victor Park after Noah gave up on the cube. I would have gotten shotgun seat but Milo beat me in rock, paper, scissors so I was in the back seat behind Noah.

"So what have you been doing in Alabama lately?", Noah asked Milo as he drove.

"Me and my dad built a barn in the backyard", Milo shrugged.

"That's awesome. Not", Noah said, the humour clear in his voice.

"Yeah, it was quite boring. But I did get to shoot him with a nail gun", Milo said, surpressing a small laugh.

"Nice", Noah commented.

"Yeah, he just started mouthing off".

"What, did you pierce his ears?", I asked jokenly.

"You wish", Milo said. "So what have you two been doing around here?"

"Oh nothing, I just drive around sometimes", Noah answered.

"I sometimes go with him", I shrugged.

"That's it?", Milo asked.

"Well, we walk on that boardwalk. Wanna go there?"

"Yeah, sure", Milo replied. "How far is it?"

"Uhh...about a quarter mile. I don't think you've seen it yet".

"Yeah, they just built it last year", I added in.

"Really?"

"Pretty much".

"Yeah", Noah said at the same time as me.

"Sounds...pretty interesting".

"Man, this place has gotten creepy", Milo commented when we got to the boardwalk in Victor Park, and to be honest looking at it you could'nt really blame him for thinking that. With the tangled looking branches and narrow, old looking boardwalk it was something you would see in a horror movie.

"Yeah, sometimes I hear noises out in the forest, but it's just drunken rednecks", Noah said.

"Yeah. Infact, there's a lonely bear bottle right there", I said, gesturing to an empty bottle of booze. We countinued walking up the trail, and eventually neared the observation tower.

"This place is really peacefull", I commented.

"Yeah", Milo nodded in agreement.

"Remember when we came back here in '03? They did'nt have like any of this built yet", Naoh said.

"That be true", Milo said.

"Wanna go up the tower? We have'nt been up there in ages", I asked. I think the last time I was there myself was...last month?

"Sure, why not", Noah said as he walked to the tower.

"Man, I love the view from up here".

"Yeah, it's deffinetly something", Milo agreed with Noah when we got to the top.

"Amen", I nodded. "I mean, you can see the whole mangrove forest, for miles". I placed my hand on the railings and felt along the wood and the carvings on them. A recurring one was a circle with an 'x' through it

"Man, look at all the stuff people have carved in. 'MA BAD'? 'LOOK BEHIND U'?", Noah read out some of them. "Who has the patience to carve this stuff into this, like, fire-resistant wood?".

"Someone with too much time?", I suggested, a small grin on my face.

"Would'nt be surprised".

"We have to go", Milo said suddenly. He seemed like he was troubled by something. It was'nt too surprising since he did admitably have some problems. One of them being a slight paranoia.

"What?", me and Noah asked.

"We need to go, now!", Milo then took off running down the steps.

"Hey, wait up", Noah called after Noah as we followed after him. As we walked up to the end of the boardwalk the incident was soon forgotten about, and we made some small jokes about how fishing was boring (which it is).

"Hey, Rachel. Remember when we dared you to go through the trail on your own when it was getting dark?", Milo said to me.

"How could I forget?", I replied, thinking back to that summer evening when we were twelve. "I got lost somehow and Noah had to come find me".

"Yeah, he to be your knight in shinning armour", Milo joked, and I scoffed a little.

"That's stretching it a bit. I would have found my way out eventually".

"You were in there an hour and you were close to crying", Noah teased me, which made me flush a little.

"I was twelve, and we agreed to never mention that part again", I mumbled.

"Right. Anyway, Milo, what do you want to do next?", Noah asked.

"I think we should go". Milo seemed to have noticed something that frightened him and I looked back trying to see what he was looking at but saw nothing.

"Why? We have a few hours of light. I mean, it's only six", Noah pointed out, probably confused as I was.

"It's getting dark".

"You okay, man?", Noah asked.

"We gotta go now". Milo took off running again, followed by me and Noah as we ran after him.

"The hell you running from?", Noah called after Milo, but he did'nt respond. I only took a quick glance back for a second. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I thought I saw something. But I did'nt really look properly so there might not have been anything there at all.

Everything after that was peacefull though. Me and Noah did'nt press Milo for why he ran, deciding to just forget about it unless it happened again. If he did'nt want to talk about it, it probably was'nt worth asking...at least for the moment.

Funny thing though, I thought I heard some running that night when I was in bed.

Probably just my imagination.

* * *

**I've a picture of Rachel up on my deviant art account. The picture is called, 'TribeTwelve oc'.**


	2. Two Years Later

The next day Milo oddness from the previous day was more or less forgotten about. Sure me and Noah were worried about why he was acting like that but he did'nt seem to want to talk about it so what could we do? Anyway we decided to go along the nature trail of Victor Park and were currently walking along the path near the playground.

"And right over there is the playground", I said, pointing out said playground to Milo since it was'nt here last time he was visiting. There were'nt too many people around except some parents keeping an eye on their kids.

"Huh".

"They built it after some kid died", Noah explained. "I think the mom petitioned for it and they got it built".

"Hey is that the tower you guys mentioned?", Milo asked, looking in the direction of said tower.

"Oh, yeah. There's the tower. You can look at the sights and stuff", Noah said.

"It's a pretty neat place, wanna go there?", I asked Milo.

"Yeah, sure", Milo answered.

"Alright, it's back this way", Noah said as he turned around, and began to lead.

It only took about, twenty minutes I think to get to the tower. The only problem was that it was blocked off.

"What the heck? Did they close it off?", Noah asked himself as he went up ahead to look at the sign that was nailed to the tower.

"Something happen over here?", Milo asked as me and him followed after Noah.

"I dunno. Rachel?"

"Don't look at me", I shuck my head. "I'm just as clueless as you are".

"Tower temporarily closed", Noah read off the sign.

"Huh, so now what?", I asked, folding my arms as I looked up at the tower. I got a bit of a spooky vibe from it.

"Well, we might as well continue on I guess". Noah shrugged and walked ahead of us. We were further up the trail when Noah's phone rang.

"Hold on a second", Noah stopped and pulled his phone out and checked who was calling. "Oh, it's my dad. Can one of you hold the camera?"

"I'll hold it", Milo offered and took the camera from Noah. My was looking around a bit with the camera and I was drumming my fingers on my leg, so when Milo took off running it definitely took me and Noah off guard.

"Hey hey hey! Milo! Where are you going?", Noah called after him as we ran, me calling to Milo to wait up for us. After we got off the trail Milo wanted to go back to the house so me and Noah decided it was probably best. It was starting to get dark anyway. Heck, it was dark on the way home.

"Milo", Noah said as he drove the car. I knew what he had in mind to ask and I was going to ask too if I got the chance.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?", Noah asked.

"Sure", Milo answered casually, like nothing was wrong at all. Noah sighed before he asked,

"W-well what's with the running? Why do you keep running away?"

"Yeah, it's kinda freaking the both of us out, Milo", I added in.

"Are you okay?", Noah asked Milo.

"What're you guys talking about?" Milo was trying to play dumb I guess.

"You know very well what we mean Milo", I stated.

"Yeah, when I- when I was filming, you just totally started running in a bunch of shots. W-why are you doing that?"

"...It's personal. Don't worry about it", Milo answered point blank. Tch, easy for him to say.

"Are you sure man?", Noah asked, a touch of worry in his tone. "Cause it's really freaking me out right now and I wanna know if- if everything's o-"

"Don't worry about it", Milo repeated himself. "I got some stuff going on that I need to take care of".

"Such as...?", I questioned, trying to press further.

"I don't wanna talk about it".

"Alright. We're just worried about you, man. That's all", Noah told him.

"Don't be".

Sometime after we got home, we hung out again in Noah's room, where Milo was writing in a journal.

"What're you doing?", Noah asked him, and to be honest I was kinda curious what he was writing down exactly too.

"Just writing stuff down", Milo said simply, not looking up.

"Is it a diary or journal or something?", I asked from the chair I was sitting it,

"It's my journal".

"You're just scribbling in that thing", Noah observed.

"I've had this thing for years. It's a force of habit", Milo replied, still not looking up.

"Mmm. Well, I'm getting something to drink". Noah put his camera down on the desk and left the room but a few seconds after he left, Milo closed his journal and asked me,

"Hey, Rach'? Can you pass me the camera for a sec?"

"Um, I guess. Why?", I asked as I handed it over to Milo.

"Just...wanna check out the features on it", Milo answered simply as he took it and used it to look outside the window.

"Urm...okay then", I said slowly. I was'nt too sure whether that was the real reason or not, but Milo said he did'nt want to talk about what was bothering him, so I did'nt ask anything else. Everything else after that was pretty normal, nothing in particular happened that I recall.

The next day Milo was returning home so we just spent it in the house, well, except when me and Noah had to leave the house for a bit. Noah had to pick up some food and I needed to drop off something at a friends house that I had forgotten to give back to her. I was supposed to give it back a couple days ago but I forgot.

"I just hope you have everything", Noah told Milo as he pulled his rolling bag to the front door.

"Yeah, we don't want to send anything after you like last time", I joked.

"Yeah, that was'nt good", Milo said as he opened the front door.

"Well...yeah, we'll see you later, have a good trip", Noah told Milo.

"And make sure to call, 'kay?", I added in, giving Milo a small, one armed hug.

"Sure, later". Milo smiled, albeit it seemed half hearted, before he left, closing the door behind him. I had only turned around and walked a few feet when I noticed that Milo's medicine was still on the counter.

"Damn it, he forgot his medicine", I said, mostly to myself as I went to grab the bottle since I intended to run after Milo to give it back.

"Quick, give it .I'll get it to him", Noah said, as he quickly put the camera down.I did'nt hesitate in handing the pill bottle over to him before he ran outside, calling out to Milo to wait for him.

"Milo needs to be more carefull", I mumbled to myself as I went to get something to drink, only to stop for a second and look out a nearby window. Funny, I could have sworn I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

Ishruged it off however and went to get my drink. It was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

**Two Years Later**

It was May 28th. Nothing too special really, me and Noah were'nt doing much except for playing against each other in video games. So far the score was Noah five, me four.

"Your not going to win this time", I stated, fully determined to win this round and level the playing field. The main reason for wanting to win (by being the first to win ten games) being that the loser had to order and pay for pizza tonight, since the both of us did'nt really want to cook dinner.

"We'll see about that Rach'", Noah chuckled, as his character got the uperhand on mine. Then the phone rang.

"Not it", I said quickly before Noah could get the chance.

"Okay. But don't cheat like last time", Noah said as he put down his controller before standing up to answer the phone.

"Me? Cheat? What would ever give you that idea?", I asked innocently, but I did'nt bother to hide the grin coming to my face.

"You did the last time I left the room". As soon as Noah left the room, I quickly took advantage to lower his character's health just enough.

...It was'nt cheating, just...well it was'nt REALLY cheating.

It was longer then a few minutes when Noah came back. I was about to ask who was on the phone but the look on his face stopped me before I could even start. The look in his eyes showed shock and his mouth was slightly open, like he was trying to say something but the words refused to come up.

"Noah, what's wrong?", I asked, putting my controller down and quickly getting up to walk over to Noah. He swallowed, looking like he was trying to phrase something carefully before he finally spoke.

"It was Milo's mom", he said. His voice seemed like it was being forced to be calm.

"Milo's...? Did something happen?", I asked, worry etched into my stomach. Noah did'nt respond imeadietly but when he did he answered,

"Milo...Milo, committed suicide. It was an over dose".

"Wh-wha...?" I felt a little light on my feet and had to hold onto the couch behind me to keep myself steady. "He's...he's...gone?" Noah nodded solemnly. I swallowed and closed my eyes, wanting to keep calm. "When's the funeral?"

"July 5th. His family has a burial plot in New York so it'll be there", Noah mumbled. I was'nt too sure what to say next. Sure, me and Milo were great friends, but Noah knew him longer and they were cousins.

I would have eventually come up with something comforting to say had Noah not soon mumbled as he walked away,

"I'm...going to lie down in bed for a while".

"Alright. You do that", I murmured gently, watching Noah leave the room. I sighed and went to turn the game console off before sitting down on the couch and putting my hand to my face. How could this have happened? Sure Milo had problems, but he seemed better then that. Suicide? I don't know what made me more sad. The fact that I just lost a great friend, or the fact that Noah lost a great cousin.

It had been a couple of days of making sure Noah ate something and was'nt alone. I could understand if he did'nt have much of an appetite, but I could'nt let him starve. As for not being alone, I just sat next to him on the bed, a comforting arm around his shoulder. I did'nt say anything and I think he prefered that.

"Hey, Rachel?"

I had just been in the kitchen getting some tea that morning when I head Noah behind me. I turned around and saw Noah holding a tape.

"Um, what's with the tape?"

"Well, I was thinking...remember that project I was going to do? On the Twelve Tribes of Israel for my Religious Studies class?"

"The one that got cancelled?", I guessed, wondering what Noah had in mind.

"Yeah well, I found the tape I filmed use and Milo on when he was here two years ago. I was thinking we could watch it, and then post it on the YouTube account I made for the project before it got cancelled", Noah explained. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea", I said gently. This seemed like a good step to overcome grief, so why should I stop him? "When do you want to start?"

"After breakfast maybe?" Even better, Noah only took an apple or two back to his room to eat since Milo's death, so this was definitely an improvement.

So, after breakfast we put on the tape and began to watch. It seemed normal enough at first, except for a slight distortion or two in the beginning. But it was an old tape so that's to be expected, right?

But there was even more distortion, and video tearing. Not to mention Milo using the camera when neither me nor Noah were around.

But what disturbed us both, was the recurring figure of a man. Neither of us could tell who it was, or even see anything to give him a basic description, only that he was wearing all black. But right now, the both of us were more concerned with the fact that this person had somehow gotten into the house without us realizing he was there or that someone had broken in.

Back then I always thought Milo running away for no reason was just his paranoia. Right now I'm wondering if Milo had the right to be paranoid.


	3. The Funeral and Grandfather Karl

I still could'nt believe that Milo was gone, and because of suicide. Was he really that desperate? Who was it that was following him? And how the hell did he manage to even get into the house?

"So, ready to go?", I asked Noah, looking into his room as he was picking up his bag.

"Yeah, just checking I had what I needed".

"Right, well let's get...", I trailed off when I noticed Noah was holding his camera. "Um, what's with the camera?"

"This? Well, I'm not filming the service if that's what your thinking. It's just that my grandfather Karl sent me an email last night saying he wanted to meet with us. He only speaks German so I thought I'd use the camera and get Kevin to translate", Noah explained to me. It seemed pretty legit. Kevin did understand German, though I did'nt actually know much about Noah's grandfather except that he spoke German and aparently was senile. At least that's what I heard from Noah.

"Okay then. Let's just go", I said before I walked away from the door and grabbing my own bag in the hall.

The flight to New York was uneventfull. It had been relatively calm and there was'nt anything to complain about.

Milo had already been cremated and buried for a while, but the official funeral was being held now. I also heard from Noah that Milo's mother had hired private investigators to search Milo's room, and found various pills in his closet. The funeral had even been held while they did a toxicology report, but Milo's death was still ruled as suicide, the pills Milo overdosed on being a mixture of sleeping pills and depression anxiety medication.

The funeral itself was like any other funeral. Well, the only funeral I remember going to was the one for my grandmother on my mother's side when I was eight (her husband and my paternal grandparents having died when I was a baby) so I could'nt really say it was like any other funeral since the main difference besides age was the Milo's body was ash and my grandmother was probably close to bones at this state at least.

"Hey, Noah", I whispered to Noah as we were in the cemetary, other people still being around.. We were at Milo's grave now, a green shading placed over Milo's grave, probably to make it easier for people attending to know where to go. I had been talking briefly with Noah's parents before I saw Noah again, just finishing talking with someone, probably a family relative.

"Where's Milo's mom?" I had wanted to give my condolences to her personally. That and maybe ask her about Milo's behavior.

"Um, she's over there I think. You can't miss her. She looks kinda like my mom, but I'm not sure you'll be able to talk to her though", Noah mumbled back. I took a quick glance in the direction Noah gestured to. Surprisingly there was a bit of a strong resemblance.

"How come?", I asked, looking back at Noah.

"She kept avoiding me. I'm guessing it's because I was close with Milo", Noah said, sighing a little in frustration. "She'll probably do the same with you. Trust me, when she saw you she gave the same look she gave me".

"Oh, well...I guess she needs some more time or something", I mumbled. "What about you? Are you doing okay? Any better?"

"I...guess I'm better compared to when I found out", Noah said. I smiled sadly and gave one of his hands a small squeeze.

"Don't worry, Noah. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Somehow".

"Thanks Rach'", Noah gave a brief smile before looking back at the grave, and I copied his example. I knew Milo was'nt comming back, but the fact of that was heart aching.

"Well, Milo...I guess this is it", Noah mumbled. "But, we'll find out what happened. Right, Rachel?"

"Of course we will. Milo would'nt have done it if it was for nothing", I nodded in agreement. "Do you want to stay a bit longer?"

"Just a bit", Noah nodded.

"Okay. Just take all the time you need. No one's rushing you", I murmured gently, willingly standing there to be there for Noah. He needed the support.

"So, what exactly did your grandfather want to talk with you about?", I asked Noah as we walked to his grandfather's house, just a few miles away from the cemetery. It was dark now but the streetlights were on so we did'nt have to worry too much.

"I don't know", Noah shrugged. He already had his camera on as we walked. "He just said to come here". Noah stopped and read a number off a mailbox. "This is the place", he said, and we walked up to the front door. Noah pushed the doorbell and we could faintly here it comming from inside.

Eventually the door opened, revealing Noah's grandfather (whom I had learned ealier was named Karl). He was around me and Noah's height, maybe a little shorter. His grey hair was balding and he wore glasses.

"Ah, guten abend", Karl said, his German accent was strong which made his country of origin obvious. I was guessing he was saying something along the lines of hello since I don't know any German. "Komm rein", he said, stepping aside to let us in.

"Hello", Noah said as we stepped inside. I did'nt say anything, deciding it best if I just let Noah do the talking.

"How are you?", Noah asked his grandfather, who just stayed silent and locked the door after us and walked into the kitchen. "Okay...", Noah mumbled as we followed Karl to the kitchen. He sat us at the table and left for a few minutes and during that time I asked Noah,

"Is he always kinda...intimidating?"

"You get use to it", Noah said simply. Karl soon returned and sat down accross from us. He started talking, making hand gestures as he did so.

"Ich wurde in Deutschland geboren. Als ich ein Kind war, lebte ich in der Nähe Vöhrenbach. Dies ist in der Nähe des Schwarzwaldes. Meine Großmutter würde mir immer Geschichten von der "Großmann" (der große / große Mann). Er sei im Wald und Gejagte Kindern gelebt haben. Bad Kinder, die von zu Hause weg in den Wald rannte würde von ihm gejagt werden. Der Großmann würde nicht aufhören, bis er das Kind gefangen. Zurück im Jahr 1944, kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges war ich Teil des OSS, der Geheimdienst für die Alliierten. Die Missionen wir gingen, waren top secret, sind viele noch unbekannt. Einer der letzten Operationen, die wir taten, war ein Spionage-Mission im Schwarzwald in Deutschland. Das war nicht weit von wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Wir waren als Zivilisten verkleidet werden und treffen sich mit einer Gruppe, die aufgeben würden gestohlenen Nazi Blueprints. Ich reiste mit drei anderen in den Wald. Wir schlagen unser Lager auf einer Lichtung. Eines Nachts kam ein Nazi Soldaten ot unserem Camp. Er stolperte und desorientiert. Er schrie: "Er kommt! Mein Gott, er kommt!" Dann brach er zusammen. Wir dachten, er auf den ersten betrunken war, aber dann sahen wir, dass seine Arme und Beine gebrochen wurden. Dann hörten wir seltsame Geräusche aus dem Wald. Wir zogen unsere Waffen. Dies ist, wenn wir ihn sahen. Der Großmann. Er war blass und dünn. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, und er kam auf uns zu. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, warum es ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug im Wald wäre. Ich schrie ihn an in Deutsch, Französisch, Russisch, aber dieser fremde Mann antwortete nicht. Er kam näher, bis ich sein Gesicht sah. Aber es war kein Gesicht. Die Nazi-Soldat weinte und sich selbst zu reden. Dann sahen wir die Großmann in die Arme, er hatte viele, wie eine Krake. Wir drehten den Mann an. Er wollte nicht fallen. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er benutzte eine seiner Waffen an die Nazi-Soldaten greifen und ziehen ihn in die Luft. Der arme Kerl schrie so laut. Das nächste, was wir gesehen haben, waren die Großmann und die Nazi-Soldat verschwunden. Es war sehr ruhig, und wir hatten große Angst. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben fühlte sich so fürchten. Wir konnten keine Spur von ihnen. Ich sehe diesen Mann in Ihren Filmen. Er schaut dein Freund. Ich freue mich sehr für dich besorgt. Sie beide. Nicht für diesen Mann zu suchen. Wenn Sie sucht ihn gehen, werden Sie nur finden Schwierigkeiten. Sie haben schlechte Energie in dieses Haus gebracht, ich fühle es. Sie müssen gehen, sofort. Goodbye, und wieder, vorsichtig zu sein. Möge Gott Ihnen helfen".

...Again, I don't know German, I only remember some French from Highschool. All I could guess was that it had something to do with Nazi's.

"Bitte, Ihr müsst sofort zu verlassen. Bitte, du musst mir sofort verlassen! Gehen Sie jetzt! Raus hier! Raus hier! Raus hier!" Okay, now he was just seemed angry about something. He tried to grab the camera but Noah had quicker reflexes. It probably helped that Karl WAS old.

"Don't take the camera, don't pull...", Noah was saying as Karl shooed us outside.

"Gute nacht", were Karl's last words before he shut the door in our faces, or more specifically, Noah's face. We could see through the glass of the door that he was walking back into the kitchen.

"Let us back in", Noah knocked on the door, as I stood next to him, looking throught the glass for any sign of Karl comming back out. "I'm your grandson. Hello? C'mon, let us back in". Noah pressed the doorbell but there was no response from Karl. "Shit", Noah said under his breath. He was more then likely frustrated.

"What do we do now?", I asked Noah. Noah did'nt say anything at first but then answered,

"We'll wait a little while. If he does'nt let us back in soon, we'll just go".

We waited for ten minutes at least before we both agreed Karl was'nt going to be letting us back in soon so we left.

We were able to get our friend Kevin to translate what Karl said. What Karl said was,

"I was born in Germany. When I was a child I lived near Vöhrenbach. This is near the Black Forest. My grandmother would always tell me stories of the "Großmann " (the great/tall man). He was said to have lived in the forest and hunted children. Bad children who ran away from home into the woods would be chased by him. The Großmann would not stop until he captured the child. Back in 1944, near the end of the war, I was part of the OSS, the secret intelligence for the allies. The missions we went on were top secret, many are still unknown. One of the last operations we did was an espionage mission in the Black Forest in Germany. This was not far from where I grew up. We were to be disguised as civilians and meet up with a group that would give up stolen Nazi Blueprints. I traveled with three others into the forest. We set up camp in a clearing. One night, a Nazi soldier came ot our camp. He was stumbling and disoriented. He was shouting, "He's coming! My God, he's coming!" Then, he collapsed. We thought he was drunk at first, but then we saw that his arm and leg were broken. Then, we heard strange noises coming from the forest. We drew our guns. This is when we saw him. The Großmann. He was pale and thin. He wore a black suit, and he came toward us. We had no idea why there would be a man in a black suit in the forest. I yelled at him in German, French, Russian, but this strange man did not answer. He came closer until I saw his face. But there was no face. The Nazi soldier was crying and talking to himself. Then we saw the Großmann's arms, he had many, like an octopus. We shot at the man. He did not fall. He did not die. He used one of its arms to grab the Nazi soldier and drag him into the air. The poor bastard was screaming so loud. The next thing we saw, the Großmann and the Nazi soldier were gone. It was very quiet, and we were very afraid. I have never in my life felt so afraid. We could not find any trace of them. I see this man in your films. He is watching your friend. I am very worried for you. Both of you. Do not search for this man. If you go looking for him, you will only find trouble. You have brought bad energy into this house, I feel it. You must leave, immediately. Goodbye, and again, be careful. May God help you".

This 'Großmann' sounds like the guy me and Noah saw on the tape with us and Milo. Before this, I just thought the old man was off his rocker or something, but now I'm actually terrified.

We're still going to document all of this, and right now Noah is adding the subtitles for his grandfather on the video before we post it on to YouTube.

I remember near the end of Submission #6 how I looked like I had seen something but then acted like it was just my imagination, even though He was right there outside the window.

Hopefully though this is'nt anything TOO serious.

* * *

**I would like to apologise if the German is wrong. I used google translate for that so chances are there might be one or two things wrong...or a lot.**


	4. The Box

I've been pretty anxious since Kevin translated what Noah's grandfather Karl said to us, and Noah's been pretty anxious too. Well, maybe not the proper word to use. It seems to be affecting him a bit more then me.

Lately we've been hearing some noises around the house. It's deffinetly not the house settling, and after a quick talk we know it neither me nor Noah that are making the noises so that combined with what Noah's grandfather said is making all this feel a bit unsettling. Noah's even taking to setting his camera up to try and catch what was making the noises.

I'm trying to tell myself it's nothing but the paranoid part of my mind won't let me.

It was August when it happened. I was in my room trying to sleep, which had been a bit difficult since at one point during the night I could hear thunder. I just snuggled up in bed as comfortable as I could, trying to block the noises from my head. When it did stop, I began hearing the same noises me and Noah have been hearing for a while now and tried to ignore it.

It was about twenty five to four in the morning when I woke up. I had a bit of a cough but it was'nt too bad. I heard some movement outside, as well as a door opening. I froze in my spot since I did'nt know what to do and anyone could have been out there.

"Who the fuck is out there? Answer me!" That sounded like Noah. I guess the noises woke him up and he was going to investigate. I contemplated whether or not I should go out and join Noah or not. If I caught Noah by surprise he might accidently hurt me, but if I stay here something or someone might take advantage of the fact Noah was on his own and attack him.

By the time I heard the front door being opened I made my choice. I pulled the sheets off of myself and routed through my drawers untill I found my flashlight and turned it on. It would give some light, and would make a weapon of sorts.

I made my way through the hall carefully, not wanting any unexpected run-ins or to make any sudden noise. I could feel the cool air outside blow in through the open front door, which was'nt exactly helpfull since all I had on was an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. I looked outside hesitantly and looked down at the bench next to the door and saw a box on it. I was curious about it but I wanted to see where Noah was first.

I had just looked around the side when I heard,

"Gotcha now you son of a bitch!" I went wide eyed in shock. Noah had mistaken me for whoever had been going around the and came at me with a pocket knife in hand (along with with his camera). Instinctly a I yelled while moving back back, but I moved too quickly and fell down. Luckilly Noah recignised me. I'd rather not know what would have happened if he had'nt

"Shit, Rachel what are you doing out here?", Noah hissed as I stood back up.

"I heard noise and you and I was worried 'bout you", I answered. "What do you think you're doing with that knife anyway? You're not actually planning on trying to kill someone, are you?" Noah did'nt respond to that question but looked around a bit more.

"Let's...let's just get back inside. Before anything else happens", Noah mumbled. I just sighed and started walking back to the inside of the house. "Oh, and Rach'. Could you grab the box on the bench for me?"

"Sure", I said, and grabbed said box just before I went back into the house. It had a black rope around it, and it looked big enough to fit a fist in I think. When I looked at where the label should have been I saw it was torn and that all the information was sharpied out.

"What do you want me to do with the box?", I asked Noah when he locked the front door.

"Leave it in my room", Noah mumbled while rubbing his face. He seemed to be trying to get his thoughts in order. I just nodded and used my flashlight to find my way to Noah's room without bumping into anything. Noah came into the room just as put the box down on his desk.

"I'm going to call the police. Just incase. You wait here", Noah said and left the room to call the police. I just sighed and sat on the bed. I doubted they would be of any help, but I guess it could'nt hurt.

The police did come around four and they looked around for an hour but they did'nt find anything suspicious, so they just left after that.

"So what should we do now? Just go back to bed?", I asked as I glanced at the clock. It was past five in in the morning now, and I was tired as hell!

"I guess, but maybe it'd be safer it we slept in the same room".

"Um, okay, I'll just go get my sheets and-"

"Nah, we can share the bed. No big deal", Noah shrugged before he went to put the camera down.

...Okay I'm not going to lie, if I've done something to deserve this then I am really, really happy I did it, whatever 'it' was.

"Sure, sure", I said casually and immeadietly went to the bed and got in one side. Although I did'nt show it, I was grinning in my mind. I know a lot of girls would be jealous if they knew that I got to sleep in the same bed as Noah, and I can't deny I would feel kinda smug about it.

"Well, night Rach'", Noah mumbled when he got into bed.

"Night Noah", I murmured back, and closed my eyes to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, I could hear Noah snoring faintly. He actually looked a bit more peacefull now then he did last night. It actually brought a smile to my face. I was curious to see if he was awake and I poked his cheek lightly to see if I would get any kind of reaction.

"Noah", I whispered quietly. Still no response. I poked his cheek again and said his name but he still was'nt waking up. In fact he just shifted his body a little. I looked at the time and saw it was nearly nine. It was Thursday, but we did'nt have anything to do that day and after last night I did'nt see anything wrong with sleeping in a bit more.

A small idea came into my head and made me grin a little. I made sure Noah was asleep before I gently took one of Noah's arms and put it around myself before lyinh back in head...lying a little closer to Noah then before...you girls are jealous, are'nt you?...God, I sound like some stupid fangirl.

Anyway, I happily enjoyed this moment. All I had to do was keep a straight face when Noah woke up (and the fact that some of my hair fell over my face kinda made it easier), which was after about half an hour. I heard Noah yawn and he moved a little but then stopped. I guess he saw his arm that I put around me. I waited for him to move and after a minute or two he did, but then did something I did'nt expect.

He actually pushed my hair out of my face to behind my neck. I was actually surprised since I did'nt expect this to happen. I felt the sudden shift in the bed as Noah got out. I was tempted to wake up then and there but I decided to wait it out a few more minutes.

We left the unboxing of the box we found a few days. I wanted to open it sooner but Noah kept putting it off, but eventually decided to just get it over with so we were in room now, ready to see what was in the box. Noah was going to do the actual unboxing while I held the camera to record it.

"Noah and Rachel here, August 9th, 9:07 pm. This is the box that was left outside the front door on the night of the fourth. That night I did do something, I called the police and reported suspicious activity around my house. They came at around four and they searched around for an hour and they found nothing. So, me and Rachel don't know who the hell left this damn box. Uhh, we haven't opened it yet - as you can see - and to be honest, I was pretty freaked out when I found it. Sorry about the rampant cursing in the last video"

'It would make an angel cry', I joked inwardly half heartedly.

"And so I set it aside in the corner of my room", Noah countinued. "And the both of us didn't touch it until now. Under normal circumstances I would have opened it, but for obvious reasons I was pretty afraid at the time. So, uh, let's get down to business. It's wrapped in this black rope, I'll get it off. Uhh, actually, it's tied on rather loosely, just comes right off.", Noah noted as he easily removed the black rope from the box.

Everything went normally, untill Noah went to actually cut the box open. I don't know why but the camera turned itself off.

"Hold on, the camera turned itself off", I mumbled as I looked for the switch to turn it back on.

"Are you sure you did'nt press anything?", Noah asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Got it", I said, turning the switch back on.

"Weird. That's the third time this week that's happened", Noah said, though it seemed mostly to himself though. "Never mind, let's just open the damn box". Noah countinued from where we left off and the first thing we saw was a cassette with it's tape pulled out into a tabgled mess. I inwardly sighed in frustration since it would take ages to fix. There was also a piece of paper, a key, a phone and various computer parts and batteries. On the piece of paper the message read,

_'THE TRUTH LIES WITHIN  
THE RIVER'S FLOW IS WHERE  
IT BEGINS  
WHEN THE DAWN BREAKS  
THE SOUL AWAKENS'_

The phone was probably old since one of the hinge joints broke, and the screen was messed up but it kinda worked. Noah believed that the cassette was usable if we were delicate enough with it. As for the computer parts and the would be something we would have to look into.

"And this card...what the hell does this mean?", Noah asked before he turned the paper over, but what was on the back of it was rather disturbing. On the back of it Noah's name was written, with an 'X' through the 'O'. My name was below his, but smaller, and crossed out which gave me an ominous feeling.

"What the fuck?!", Noah stood up quickly in shock. I however stayed put. "Jesus Christ...umm, okay uh...I don't know what to say about all this", Noah said as he knelt down. "Uhh... It's disturbing, it's confusing, and...it's all just scaring me pretty bad right now. So uh, I'm going to investigate more about all these things tomorrow. Right now I just really need to get some sleep. I have been up now for something like two or three days. Can't even keep track. Alright, uh, this is Noah Maxwell and Rachel Evens, signing off".

I turned off the camera and the both of us stared at the contents of the box. Well, more at the note with our names on it.

"What do you think they want with us?", I asked, trying to break the ice.

"I don't know, but they probably plan with fucking with us", Noah mumbled.

"Well, probably you more then me", I said as I picked up the note. "I mean...your name is wirtten bigger then mine, and mine's crossed out...so, chances are they might not mess with me as much, or they might try to kill me". I had meant that last part as a small, weak attempt at a joke, but Noah did'nt seem to think it like that.

"Well that is'nt going to happen. Not if I can help it", Noah said with full seriousness. I decided not to say that I had only been joking since Noah probably would'nt have seen the humour in it.

"Um, thanks", I said hesitantly. "So, I guess off to bed now. Do you want to sleep in the same room again or..." To be honest I was feeling tired as hell. I did'nt even realise how tired I was till now actually, when Noah brought it up.

"To be honest, and if it's okay with you, I'd feel better if we were in the same room. It does'nt exactly make sleep better for me, but...I just feel better knowing your still here", Noah sighed.

"...Sure, Your bed's just as comfortable as mine anyway", I replied, smiling slightly. There was something good comming out of this, at least in my opinion.


	5. Night Time Phone Call

Me and Noah did'nt have much time to focus on what was in the box due to studies, but since there were two of us it made the job a bit easier to sort things out. After going to a tech specialist we found out that the electronic parts were from various devices, from VCR's to TV's to video cameras. As for the phone, the clerk we went to could'nt repair the screen but he got a similar model with the same interface and used it as a reference to transfer the phone's data onto an SD card, though he could'nt get the phone's number since it was corrupted but there were some pictures and three audio files on it.

The first audio file was just a high pitched noise that raised and lowered in pitch. The second file had some crickets in the background so it was probably outside. There was some crying that sounded like it was comming from a man, before a loud scream could be heard, before some audio feedback could be heard. The last file had maniacal laughter on it, only stopping for several seconds while a buzzing sound played only to continue again untill the end. It...kinda sounded familiar too, and I could'nt help but think that it sounded like Noah.

The pictures were odd and unusual...and kinda frightening. In some of them there was that tall guy that we saw in the tape with Milo. Some of them just seemed kinda...random.

The tape was able to be rewound back, and was thankfully in one piece. Most of the footage was too badly damaged, but there was something at the end that was watchable, albeit had a lot of static. There was someone running around a playground, possibly at Victor Park, and they encountered the tall man, and near the end of the footage there was someone with glasses looking into the screen, and at the very end it was the tall man again, standing next to a young boy.

And the key? Well, it opens the garage door so Noah got a locksmith to change the locks. It was probably a good call. Better safe then sorry.

We've tried calling Milo's mom to see if she could be of any help, since Milo seems involved, but she won't answer our calls.

For a while the noises in the house had stopped, but sometime after we posted our findings, the noises started again. Though we kinda suspect that it's coming form the phone we found so Noah left it on his desk incase it rung again.

"Rach'! Rach', wake up!", I heard Noah hiss as he shuck me, waking me from my sleep.

"Wh-what is...?", I was kinda groggy, but Noah shuck me a bit more.

"The phone's ringing"

"We-well, answer it then", I said, more awake now then a few seconds ago. Noah grabbed the camera and turned it on and switched it to night vision before he handed it to me to hold and answered the phone.

"Hello", Noah seemed a bit nervous, which was pretty understandable considering the circumstances.

"Noah..." There was some other sounds which were untranscribable.

"Who is this?", Noah questioned, trying to keep calm by the sound of his voice.

"We are watching...waiting for you both..."

"Who the fuck is this?!"

'The hell...', I inwardly asked, but I kept silent, not sure what to say.

"Come. Come to us. Alone...No sleep...Evening...On the...Or we will, come in...tower...love. Why...We want...you". After that there was a screeching noise which made me wince. Noah snapped the phone shut and through it on the bed.

"Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this", Noah said as his hands trembled. I gently grabbed one of his hands as it shuck, trying to comfort him as he seemed close to crying. I only realized then that my own hand was shaking a little. His hand just clenched a little under mine but it seemed to shake less which was a good sign. The phone rang once more and I was going to answer it for Noah but Noah just snatched it before I could take it. I cringed when I heard some sort of slurping sound which just sounded vile.

"What the fuck do you want?!", Noah yelled in frustration, but the only response we got was creepy laughter followed by,

"...Never stop. Never stop. We can see you two now".

"Fuck!", Noah said.

"We can...see you, now". There was more laughter, but then there was a choking sound. "Sorry...sorry...so sorry...Help...uh..." The call ended with a creepy mixture of distorted noises, which faintly sounded like gurgling and laughing.

"Leave us the fuck alone!", Noah yelled before he snapped the phone shut. He took the cassing off the back of the phone and removed the battery and threw the phone in the bin. "Fuck this shit!" The next thing I knew Noah threw the cassing in some random direction, which knocked something over I think. I did'nt bother to check what it was that got knocked over, and instead put a hand on Noah's shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"Noah, I'm scared too but we have to stay calm".

"Scared? That's funny, you don't seem to be acting like your scared, Rachel!", Noah snapped. I'm pretty sure if I had the camera on him now I would see him glaring at me.

"Well, one of us needs to stay calm!", I snapped back. "I don't need you worrying about me when we have bigger crap to worry about!"

"Oh, so I'm the weak one here, is that what your saying?"

"No! I'm just saying that the both of us panicking at the same time is'nt going to do anything!"

"So you know what's best for us do you? Tell me, how do you suppose we get out of this fucking shit?", Noah said sarcastically. I clenched my fist that was'nt holding the camera.

"Noah, your stressed and angry. I am too, like I said earlier. But that is no excuse to take it out on me", I said calmly as possible.

"...Fine, I'm sorry", Noah grumbled. It seemed more reluctant, but I'm sure Noah did mean it.

"Look. How about, as soon as we wake up, we destroy the phone, huh?"

"That does sound kinda good", Noah admitted, perking up slightly. It was'nt a lot, but the idea did seem appealing to him. "Not like it has much use now", Noah added,

"Good", I faintly smiled and patted his back. "Now let's go back to sleep".

"Sure, sure", Noah murmured before lying back down.

The next morning I woke up I just closed my eyes again, wanting a few more minutes of sleep. Noah on the other hand shuck my shoulder gently.

"Rachel, you awake?"

An idea came to me and I decided to mess with Noah a little. I gave a small yawn and grabbed Noah's hand, acting like I thought it was a sheet or something and pulled it around me.

"Rachel, I know your awake". I tried my best to to give any indication of having heard that. No way was I going to admit I was awake. Unfortunately I felt Noah pinch shut my noes making me wake up with small snort.

"Hey!"

"Geez Rachel, did you really think you would fool me a seond time?"

"What are you talking about?", I asked in an innocent tone.

"The last time you did something like this", Noah said simply as he got out of bed.

"What would make you think I'm lying?" Noah looked at me and gave a tiny smile.

"Whenever you lie and don't care if your caught or not, you smile". This caught me off guard a little since it was deffinetly not a response to expect.

"Now let's destroy this piece of shit. I have a hammer with this things name on it", Noah said, picking the phone up from the bin.

It was'nt long till the phone was broken beyoned repair, into tiny, little pieces. Noah did most of the smashing since he was kinda hogging the hammer but I managed to smash some parts myself.

After that it was kinda tense, but not as bad as it could have been I suppose. Then, Noah's birthday came along.

"Happy birthday, Noah", I said with smile as I handed Noah his wrapped gift in the kitchen. He gave a weak smile back.

"Thanks, Rach'. You did'nt have to though", Noah said as he opened the present. Inside was a copy of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask for the N64 console. Noah had a copy when we were younger but it went missing I think, or it got broken. I can't really remember what had happened, but I found someone selling this copy on Ebay and I think it's pretty obvious who won. Noah looked surprised.

"Rachel, this is...this is great. You did'nt have to get this". I just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Your the birthday boy", I replied before going to get a drink.

"Well, thanks anyway Rachel. I'm just gonna check something the TribeTwelve account real quick and then we'll play this", Noah said before he left the kitchen area and went to his room. It was less then five minutes when I heard Noah call,

"What the fuck?!"

I quickly went to Noah's room where he was at his computer.

"What is it?", I asked as I walked up behind him.

"Someone hacked the account and left this video here"

"What?", I looked at the screen and saw the title of the video. 'HELLOTHERE'. It had been halfway through when I came in so Noah brought it back to the start so I could see it from the beginning. I'm...not too sure how to describe it really. It was...it was...disturbing. Frightening actually. The words...the meaning...Milo. They wanted us to come to them, but why?

"'Make a wish', huh? This fucker knew it was my birthday", Noah groaned and put his face to his hands in frustration. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a small, comforting squeeze.

So much for a happy birthday.


	6. Thanksgiving Disaster

It was Thanksgiving Holidays and Noah thought it might be a good idea to get out of the house for a while. I never really got into the whole Thanksgiving thing since I moved here when I was eleven from Ireland. To me it was always just time off from school/work. But I was willing to go along with Noah on this. A couple days away from this place was'nt a bad idea.

As for the video that was put up on the account. Noah decided to just leave it up. He says it's just to confirm he is'nt going crazy and that it does exist. I however think that the video would just be put up again if we tried to take it down. If they did it once, why not twice?

Luckilly for us a girl named Sarah (AugmentedAngel on Twitter and Goodwin651 on YouTube) who lived a hundred miles from us offered to let us stay with her. Noah even seemed in a better mood today as we drove to Sarah's place. I guess it was because we could leave his parents summer home and be in the company of someone else. None of our other friends could let us stay, probably because of Noah's slightly anti-social mood. But hey, we still get to spend Thanksgiving somewhere else, so does it really matter now?

"This looks like the place", Noah said as we came up to the house Sarah said her address was. I hope she is as nice as she sounded on the phone.

"Want me to hold the camera?", I asked as we got out bags out.

"Nah, I got it. You can ring the doorbell", Noah said as he grabbed the camera from the dashboard.

"Oki-doke, no problem", I chirped as I walked ahead of Noah. I have to say that I was in a pretty good mood too. Maybe Noah and I will have a good proper sleep tonight. I rang the doorbell just as Noah got behind me, and shortly after Sarah opened the door. She was about my height, and had shoulder length brown hair. She smiled at us as she held a camera. Me and Noah smiled back, laughing a little as well, possibly from the joy of knowing this person was willing to let us stay in her home.

"Oh, god... Hey!", Noah said as Sarah stepped aside to let us in.

"Hey!"

"So how are you doing?", I asked as we got inside.

"I'm good", she responded and Noah asked,

"Is it okay if I film?"

"Yeah, no problem"

"You're filming too", Noah laughed. "Uh, where can we put our stuff?

"Right over there on the chair", Sarah answered, pointing over to two chairs closeby.

"Alright. We don't have much", Noah said as we put our bags down.

" You have a really nice house, Sarah", I commented as I looked around the room.

"I know. I love it. It's huge".

"Thanks again for letting us stay over", Noah said to Sarah.

"Yeah, it means a lot", I added in.

"No problem", Sarah said, waving it off as nothing.

"Yeah. Gimme a hug, come here and gimme a hug, cause it's really nice that you did this for us", Noah said as he brought Sarah into a hug. "You too Rach', this is a group hug, to celebrate us getting out of our house", Noah said to me, just as I was feeling jea-NOT...not jealous.

"Okay, yeah", I smiled and let myself join the hug

"Heck yeah", Sarah said.

"Heck yeah", Noah agreed. "Cause we really needed to get out of our house, and we're gonna have an awesome Thanksgiving, and everything's gonna be great".

"Oh, it's gonna be amazing", Sarah promised as we got out of the hug and she led us to the kitchen.

"So uh, what do we have for din-dins? Thanksgiving turkeys?", Noah asked as we followed.

"Turkeys".

"Yummy", I said as we got to the kitchen.

Like Sarah said there was some turkey for dinner, along with gravy and stuffing, and for desert we had apple pie and tasty vanilla ice cream. We pretty much pigged out on dinner, but Sarah's a good cook so could you blame us? After dinner we played some video games and Noah lost to me and Sarah at Wii Tennis. Haha. girl power!

"So, uh, where do we sleep?", Noah asked Sarah as it got late.

"I only have one other spare bedroom, but I can sleep on the couch and Rachel can have my bed", Sarah offered and I was about to agree but Noah quickly said,

"Nah, Rachel can take the spare bed, I'll sleep on the couch".

"You sure? 'Cause I don't mind", Sarah asked but Noah was pretty sure so we went to our sleeping spaces. I had a pretty good sleep that night, though I did have a bit of a headache as I tried to sleep.

The next day Sarah introduced us to her friend Kat. She was a pretty cool girl, a little shorter then me and Sarah and had short, black curly hair and wore goggles. I would have done the live stream with them but, I was'nt feeling too well and wanted to lay down for a bit. I think it was the winter bug or something.

"Now what did you want to say?", Noah asked Kat as the four of us stopped at a stop light. It was dark and we were driving back (in Sarah's car) from getting some food from Burger King. Noah and Sarah were in the front while me and Kat were backseat buddies.

"Oh, um, I was just gonna say... Well, you're in college, right? With Rachel?", Kat asked.

"Yeah", Noah confirmed

"You look, like, older, though. Like, I don't even know...", Kat commented and I could'nt help but laugh a little at that. I did'nt think Noah looked older then college age. Maybe he looked a little older then me by a year or two (despite us being the same age, and him only being a month older) but still.

"Why? Do I look older? Is it because of my facial hair?", Noah asked, stroking stubbling chin.

"No-shave November", Sarah joked.

"Yeah, yeah", Noah joked back. "That's exactly what I'm doing. No-shave November. Is it my fault that I look so rugged?"

"Ah, you look good like that anyway, Noah", I said. "You don't look that much older then me".

"So, how old does Rach' look, Kat", Noah asked.

"Um, she kinda looks twenty, maybe nineteen", Kat shrugged and I laughed since this was kinda funny.

"You hear that Noah? I age slower then you", I joked.

"I don't know where I'm going! Ah, I feel like I'm gonna crash! What is this? This is a turn", Sarah joked as we neared her house.

"Don't crash into the house, please!", Noah said

"Don't let our singing distract you", Kat joined in.

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with the singing", Sarah said, trying to hold in her laughter

"Please let us live, I'm too young to die", I laughed without a care.

"Please don't crash, we just got food and I want to eat. I'm hungry", Noah joked.

We managed to make it back to the house without crashing or dying. Sadly (for Noah at least) we went to Burger King instead of McDonald's, but we still got some good food to eat. After we ate our tasty meal we played Apples to Apples.

"Yeah, I've already won "soft", "sexy", and "hostile". Think it describes my life", Noah said.

"How it is so far or yourself?", I joked.

"Can't you wait 'till we're alone to flirt with me?", Noah joked back.

"You wish I was flirting", I countered as we countinued the game, with Noah winning most of the rounds. How he got so good, I'm not too sure but he was. Eventually Kat left so it was just me, Noah and Sarah and everything was fine untill we saw Noah filming outside and we followed him out.

"Hey Noah?", I called to Noah and he turned around to face us.

"Uh, yeah?" Noah seemed nervous, like there was something out there.

"What are you doing out here?", Sarah asked him. Her tone sounded curious, and a little concerned for Noah.

"I'm just getting, uh...", Noah trailed off and shuck his head. "Never mind".

"You sure?", I asked, not entirely convinced by Noah that everything was okay.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Sorry. Just needed to check something out. Nothing. No, it's nothing", Noah mumbled as we went back inside. As soon as Sarah was out of ear shot I turned to Noah as he shut the door.

"Okay, what's wrong? Is someone out there?"

"Rachel, don't worry. Just...just don't worry", Noah answered simply. Whatever he was hiding, he was'nt going to tell.

"Hey, guys?" We turned to look at Sarah who was just coming in. "I was thinking maybe we could go to my dad's tonight. It would only take about...half an hour to get there. We can do some fishing tomorrow".

"Yeah, that sounds good", Noah nodded. "What about you Rach'?"

"Um, yeah. Sounds, interesting", I nodded, but something was off. Me and Noah had both agreed with Milo when we last saw him that fishing was incredibly boring. I was starting to feel that Noah was only agreeing because there was something outside, but Noah just did'nt want to freak me or Sarah out.

"So this is your dad's house, huh? Okay, cool", Noah said when we goth to Sarah's dad's house. It looked smaller then Sarah's place but it seemed okay enough. The front door was open so Sarah let us go in first and enter the living room. It seemed even smaller but it had a nice charm to it.

"Nice place", Noah commented, as a man (who I could only guess was Sarah's dad, Frank) came in. He looked to be in his late fifties at the most, just a year or two older then my own dad.

"Oh, hey! Are you Sarah's dad, Frank?", Noah asked politely.

"Yeah, you're Noah and Rachel. Nice to meet you", Frank said cheerfully as he shuck out hands

"Nice to meet you".

"Same here", I nodded.

"Hey, you got a camera there", Frank noted.

"Yeah, I got a camera", Noah nodded. "We're actually heading off to bed soon. Like right about now. So, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you as well".

"Nice pad you got here", Noah said.

"Thank you".

"Where's the bathroom?", Noah asked

"It's right over there, to the right", Frank said, pointing the way to Noah.

"Okay".

"Pleasant dreams", Frank said to us as we walked down the hall.

"G'night", I said.

"Good night".

"Good night, dad", Sarah said before she led me to her room while Noah went to the bathroom. There were two seperate beds in her room, which I guess was because she might have shared this room with her brother when she was younger since I remember she mentioned having a brother. I felt a pain in my head and held my hand to my face while grimacing.

"You okay?", Sarah asked me and I just smiled calmly back at her, trying to look as fine as possible.

"Ye-yeah. Just a headache is all".

Do you want anything for it?", Sarah offered but I shuck my head.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine just sleeping it off".

"Well, if your sure...", Sarah trailed off just as Noah peeked it.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight".

"Night, Noah. Have a good sleep", Sarah said.

"Yeah, Noah", I said.

"I'll try", Noah mumbled. "Good night", he said before leaving the room, closing the door after him.

"Well, good night to you too, Sarah", I said as I got into my bed.

"Have a nice sleep, Rachel".

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for exactly. A couple hours at most. Then, I woke up hearing a sort of...knocking noise. I blinked the sleep from my eyes as I tried to make sure that it was'nt my imagination.

"Rachel?" I jumped when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, but seeing it was just Sarah calmed me down a bit. "Sorry about that".

"It's okay", I shrugged it off. "Did you...hear the tapping too?"

"Yeah". I bit my lip and looked out the window. There did'nt seem to be anything outside, but could that risk be taken?

"Go tell, Noah. He should know. I'll keep watch here", I mumbled as I stood up to look out the window. Sarah just nodded and made her way out quickly and quietly as possible. I looked out, trying to see if there was anything at all outside, but I saw nothing and-

Wait, did something move out there. I squinted as I looked at some bushes. I could have sworn I saw something move.

"You okay, Rach'", I turned around quickly and saw Noah and Sarah come in.

"Um...yeah I just...never mind".

"Right...well, I'll just get some blankets and-"

"You can take my bed, I can sleep next to Sarah. If that's okay with you?", I asked Sarah who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that".

"Well, if your okay with it...", Noah seemed a bit hesitant and I rolled my eyes.

"Noah, just get in the bed and sleep".

Eventually I went to sleep again. It was'nt as peacefull as it had been before, and I felt almost light headed. At least, that's what it felt like. I'm not sure how to explain it really but-

"Rachel!" I felt as if my eyes opened, but I can't help but feel they were open before then. I saw Sarah in front of me, holding the camera and looking deeply concerned and somewhat scared, and I noticed we were in the hall, just a little way from the bathroom. Had I been...sleepwalking?

"Sarah...?", I asked, slowly getting feeling back into my body. I had'nt even realized 'till now that my body felt numb. However it led to me discovering a stinging sensation on my forearms. I looked down and went wide eyed in shock.

My forearms had cuts in them, and it even went into my wrists a little. They were'nt deep, and would probably heal in about two weeks more or less. But it was'nt just cuts. The cuts spelled a message. On my left arm the message was,

_'YOU WILL BOTH'_

The message finished on my right arm as,

_'JOIN US'._

But the shock did'nt end just there. In my right hand was a razor, with small amounts of the same red fluid slowly dripping from my arms to the wooden floor. The questions I had in mind were, how? Why?

"What...the fuck?", I asked, feeling as if this was some sort of dream as I dropped the razor from my hand.

"A bang woke me up and I saw you and Noah were missing", Sarah quickly explained. "So I went to see what happened, and I took Noah's camera with me, and I saw you cutting your arms and-"

"Where's Noah?", I interupted Sarah. The bleeding on my arms was'nt that bad. My mom was a nurse and she thought me some basic medical stuff so I was'nt too worried about my arms. Noah on the other hand...

"I have'nt found him yet".

"Right. Hand me the camera, I'll film", I said as I held my hands out for the camera, which Sarah thankfully handed over to me. Just then there was another loud bang.

"Do you have any weapons?", I quickly asked.

"Um, there's a baseball bat back in my room", Sarah answered and I nodded in approvement.

"Okay, if something looks bad go get it and be prepaired to use it. I'll stay and buy time, got it?" I did'nt wait for a response and wandered into the living room, and saw Noah's blanket lying on the floor.

"Noah? Noah, where are you?", Sarah asked outloud.

"Noah, c'mon this is'nt funny", I called out before I turned the light on and turned off the night vision. "Hello? Noah?"

I then heard something. It sounded like...quiet laughter? Comming from the exit to the back patio. It was only then did me and Sarah realize the door was open. We walked over to the door as the laughter countinued. Outside we saw Noah with his back to us, being the source of the laughing somewhat maniacally as Sarah turned the light on.

"Noah? Why the hell are you out here?", she asked.

"I don't know", Noah said in a happy tone as he turned around, smiling as he did so. His appearance came as a big shock to us. His shirt was torn and stained with blood and he was holding a knife. It was only then did I see how disturbing the smile seemed. Something was wrong. This could'nt be Noah, could it?

"Christ...", I said under my breath in shock.

"Why the fuck are you covered in blood?", Sarah asked, her voice showing her fear.

"I don't know!", Noah said louder this time. I had to get Sarah out of this situation, fast.

"Sarah, go! Remember what I said", I told her.

"But-"

"Just go!", I told her more sternly. She went away quickly. I'm not sure how she felt exactly, but I'm sure she was feeling fear.

"Noah", I said calmly as possible, though my voice was slightly shaky. "What happened? Where did you get the knife?" Noah looked like he was calming down from his small laughing fit and had calm looking face on, but something in his eyes seemed dangerous.

"Rachel. Give me the camera", he told me.

"Noah, I need to know what hap-",

"Give me the fucking camera!", Noah yelled as he ran towards me with the knife in hand. I could'nt help but yell in terror and shock. Noah grabbed my right wrist while I had to grab his to stop him from stabbing me. I could just barely keep the knife away from my throat we struggled. I'm not sure how but it ended up with me being pushed to the floor (which made me drop the camera), while Noah had one hand around my neck in a tight grip and the other holding the knife that was trying to stab me, if it was'nt for me gripping his wrist and forcing it away from me. But none of this was as terrifying as the look that Noah had in his eyes. He had to have been possessed! There's no other explanation!

"Get off her!"

As quickly as I heard the voice Noah was knocked off me. I coughed as I stood up and looked at my saviour. It was Sarah, holding the bat. She must have hit Noah with it and shoved him off, or something along those lines.

"I'm...I'm sorry I did'nt get here sooner. It's just...with the yell...I..."

"It's okay", I said. "You did something. That's all that matters", I said as I stood up and rubbed my neck. It was sore and I would'nt have been too surprised if bruises started to appear. Coughing brought our attention to Noah who was cluthing his throat and coughing. The knife had had dropped to the ground when Sarah got him off me so I quickly grabbed the knife while I had the chance, just incase Noah attacked again.

Eventually Noah stopped coughing and looked up at us. He seemed dazed, as if he had just woken up.

"Wh-what hap...where did this blood come from?!"

"It...it was on you when we found you outside", Sarah answered, a little hesitantly. Noah looked shocked and when he saw my arms he looked horrified.

"Did I..."

"No, Noah I...nevermind", I said, handing the knife to Sarah before I walked over to him. "Do you remember anything?" Noah did'nt say anything. He just looked to his torn shirt before looking at me and then Sarah. He swallowed and looked like he was trying to keep his emotions calm.

"We have to go", he said simply as he got up.

"But..."

"Get your bag, we have to go!", Noah said, more sternly this time before he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him to Sarah's room to grab our bags. "Rach', go start the car, I'll be with you shortly. I'll drive", Noah said as he shoved the car keys in my hand the second I picked up my bag. I was a bit reluctant to leave but I decided it would probably be for the best.

"I am so sorry about this", I said to Sarah when I got to the living room.

"Don't...don't worry about it", Sarah mumbled. I just nodded and went out the front door, faintly hearing Noah roll his bag as I left. I had only just dumped my bag in the back seat and opened the passenger door when I heard Noah run out.

"Noah, wh-?"

"Start the car!"

Reluctantly I got in and turned the ignition on while Noah threw his bag in the back, and quickly got into the drivers seat. He shoved the cmaera into my hands and started to drive the car. As Noah drove, he looked like an emotional wreck, close to tears, and I really wanted to ask if he was alright to drive.

"Oh God! What the Fuck! It's him!", Noah cried.

"Wh-what do you mean?", I asked, worried for Noah's state of mind.

"It's...him!" I looked through the windscreen to see what Noah was seeing and froze. For a split second I did see something ahead of us on the road. It was silhouetted black but I'm pretty sure it was a man, maybe around our age or a little older, and I'm sure I saw glasses on him, with rectangular shaped lens. But he was only there for a split second, shortly vanishing as soon as I saw him.

"Noah, I think you should pull over". I was trying to keep calm, and Noah having a small breakdown was not really a good thing to have while driving. Noah only nodded and pulled off the road. He was still shaking as he turned the ignition and held his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Rach'. I'm so sorry".

"What for?"

"For...for all this shit, for trying to hurt you and Sarah..."

"Noah, you don't know that, you..."

"I'll watch the tape, and don't you try to stop me!"

Noah sounded really close to tears, and was choking back sobs. I did'nt say anything since I doubted anything I said would make Noah feel better about today, especially in this state. So instead, I put my arms (the blood on them at this stage was now dry) around Noah in a comforting hug, and it was then that Noah finally broke down and started crying in frustration. I wanted to cry too, but Noah clearly needed more attention then I did.


	7. Token Letter

Me and Noah spent the last few days on the road since we left Sarah's house. We managed to clean ourselves up a bit at a gas station washroom. I called my mom since she's a nurse and asked how long a non-deep cut from a razor would last. I did'nt tell her how I cut my arms, but instead that there was a small accident and I accidently got a long cut along my arm from one of Noah's razors. The cuts should take two to three weeks to heal. At least it was winter, so I did'nt need an excuse to wear a long sleeved shirt. I was still annoyed that I would eventually have to look at the message on them when I would have to have a shower and get changed. I felt disturbed seeing 'YOU WILL BOTH JOIN US' cut into my skin. Did they make me do it to myself as some sort of taunt?

I woke up a bit earlier that day. We would be going back to the house today, and as much as I'd rather not go to that damned house, it was better then being in a car.

I looked over at Noah next to me in his seat. When we had left Sarah's dad's house and he just sort of broke down, he was pretty much an absolute wreck. It was kinda made worse since two days ago we both got very bad nose bleeds, though mine was'nt as bad as Noah's. Compared to those difficulties, he seemed a lot better now. Peacefull even compared to that morbid night. I twirled some of his dark hair around my pinkie finger out of boredom. I'm not sure why I did it. I guess I just liked how his hair felt.

"Are you always going to do something to me while I'm sleeping?" I jumped when Noah suddenly spoke up and opened his eyes. "First your using me as a teddy bear and now your touching my hair in my sleep. What's next, are you going to molest me?"

"Don't be silly", I mumbled, a small blush come to my face from embarresment. "So, what should we do now exactly? I mean, we're like an hour from the house, and I don't know about you but I'm willing to put off getting something to eat 'till then". Noah sighed and seemed to be thinking everything over.

"I guess...we might as well. We can't avoid it forever", he sighed.

"Well, we're okay now. So that's something", I pointed out.

"I guess", he grumbled as he started the ignition. "So when do you think we should look over the Thanksgiving footage?"

"Um...as soon as we possibly can I guess, assuming nothing's going to stop us".

"That better be the case", Noah said.

It only took us a little less then an hour to get back to the house. Everything seemed normal untill we saw a white envelope stuck between the front doors.

"What the hell...?", I mumbled as Noah pulled it out. On the front of it the envelope said, 'Token' on the front of it and on the back of it, 'obey'.

"Well...might as well see what's in it", I said, an obvious frown on my face as we looked at the envelope. We were already dealing with crap, what more could they do? So we went inside and dumped our bags in our rooms before we went to the living room area. Noah seemed a bit reluctant to, but he opened the letter and dumped the contents on the coffee table.

"Well, is'nt this random?", Noah commented as paper, leaves and a skeleton of a flashdrive fell out.

"So...what do you want to look at first?", I asked.

"This could have something on it". Noah picked up a sheet of paper which had a childlike drawing of a figure with tentacles at the end of a road. Written on it was, 'who is more foolish, the boy that is afraid of the dark, or the man that is afraid of the light? Expecting you'. There was a small symbol which looked a bit like two eyes intersecting. There was a question mark in red, and I could'nt help but wonder if it was perhaps blood.

"This one says, 'I thought you could use this'", I quoted from a message on a tissue, and scowled a little. "Pretty obvious this guy is mocking the noes bleeds".

"No doubt", Noah agreed and grabbed a small, plastic baggie that had white pills in it. "There are...", Noah trailed off as he counted them. "...Sixteen pills here".

"What's the note say?"

"'Take these, you'll feel better'".

"Yeah, like we're honestly that stupid", I said sarcastically.

"Fuck them", Noah said simply as he threw the bag back on the coffee table and took some of the leaves. "What do you think these could mean?" I thought back, trying to remember what might have happened that would involve leaves, and one incident came to mind.

"Noah, remember the night we got the box? Did'nt you 'stab' one of the bushes?"

"You think these are here to mock that?"

"Maybe", I shrugged before picking up a fortune from a fortune cookie and read it. "'The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness'".

"The hell is that suppose to refer to?"

"Beats me".

"Well, this key does'nt seem familiar", Noah said as he picked up a key that was broken.

"Makes no sense to me", I mumbled. "So, do you think we should look at the flashdrive? Or, it's skeleton rather?"

"We have it, and we've got nothing to loose so far", Noah mumbled as he picked up the flashdrive and we both stood up to use the computer in his room.

There was a file on the flashdrive called, 'ULTIMATUM', while the flashdrive was called, 'DEARNOAHRACHEL'. From the looks of the video and footage, whoever sent this is saying that there is possibly more then one person, that they are always 'observing' (i.e stalking in my opinion) and watching us and apparently we can't hide from them. Is'nt that a nice thing to hear when you've just come back home after a having a terrible holiday?

"I...guess we should document all this first, huh?", I mumbled. Noah just nodded. It was silent for a few minutes untill Noah spoke,

"Hey uh, you know the way the footage said to look deeper, and it showed the box?"

"Yeah".

"Well, I still have the box. We should probably take another look at it", Noah said.

"OKay, let's do it", I nodded as Noah retrieved the box from where he left it. When he came back he opened the box and went to open the flaps at the bottom that we did'nt check the first time. Inside there was another fortune and a burnt picture of Noah, Miloa and I (Milo was burnt off along with half of my face leaving Noah untouched and underneath them was a drawn picture of the two intersecting eyes again. I looked at the fortune and said,

"Um, this fortune says, 'the deeper you look, the more you will find'". Well, it made more sense then the last fortune I think. "Do you know anything about the picture?"

"Uh...yeah! Yeah. I sent it to Milo in '06 by email before he shut his account. Don't know how this fucker got a hold of it though". I sighed and stood up.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We're just...We're just going to have to try and fkeep our heads, and work a way through this and stay sane".

"To be honest I feel like I'm already insane", Noah grumbled.

"Noah, it was'nt you that night. You don't need to keep worrying about it", I said.

"Well I will!", Noah snapped. "Look I...I'll try to make it up to you on your birthday".

"Noah, don't-"

"No, I will".

"Noah, even if I let you my birthday is three days away. Besides, the best thing I could think of that you could give me is just...just being there", I said with a smile before chuckling. "That sounded kinda cheesy, did'nt it?"

""A little bit, but not too much. Better then being molested by you when we share the same bed though", Noah replied, giving a small smile.

"I did'nt even touch you".

"You touched my arm and my hair".

"They don't count".

"I fear what your going to touch next".

"I'm not a pervert Noah, and if anything your kinda making yourself sound like a pervert", I said rolling my eyes. "But rolling back a bit, I don't care if I don't get anything for my birthday, I'm happy just to spend the day here and know your okay".

"Thanks, but I'm still gonna get you something small at least", Noah said. "Now let's look at the Thanksgiving Day footage before we document the letter and box".


	8. Nature Trail

Ever since we got back home nothing bad has happened unless you count the token letter. Nothing weird or crazy happened on my birthday (December 2nd), and Noah got me 'The Hazards of Love' CD by the Decmberists which was pretty awesome of him to do. Our Christmas was kinda lonely. We could'nt go to Noah's parents because of money reasons, and my mom and David Derwing (my step-dad) went to Sicily for the holidays, but at least me and Noah could be lonely together, albeit I kinda had to join him in getting drunk so he would'nt get any liver damage. However, on New Years Day we found that the Avatar picture of the observation tower on the YouTube, Twitter and Formspring accounts was changed to that damn symbol that's been showing up lately. Noah's tried to change it but it keeps changing back.

But there has been some good news. We managed to get in touch with John Fletcher, Milo's step-dad in January. The reason John Fletcher had'nt responded to our earlier calls was because he was away for work reasons during the holidays. Aparently Milo's mom claimed to have seen someone she called ' ' during her life, and that she was pretty much AWOL. Also the cuts on my arms have healed now. You would'nt have known there were cuts there if you looked.

It was March now, and me and Noah were going to go to Victor Park this morning to look around the area, and maybe go to the boardwalk and see if we can find the places Milo saw that tall guy. I was waiting on the driveway untill I saw him come out of the garage door with his bike.

"So, ready to go?", I asked Noah (who had the camera on a strap around his neck) before I noticed something on his head. "Hey, are'nt those Kat's goggles?"

"These?" Noah pointed to the goggles and I nodded. "I found them in my bag and thought I might as well wear them".

"Oh, okay. So, are you sure you want to go biking?", I asked as I looked at the bike. It was'nt that I did'nt like the idea, it's just that I don't have a bike and Noah's is'nt exactly built for two.

"Yeah, it's been a while anyway", Noah answered.

"Well, how are we suppose to..."

"Simple", Noah said as he took a firm grip of the bike handles. "You get on the seat and hold onto me, and I'll just sort of stand while peddling".

"Are you sure? Won't that put a strain on your legs?", I asked him. While I did'nt mind the arangements I wanted to be sure Noah was okay with it.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Noah nodded.

"Well, okay then", I said. I was still a bit unsure about this, but I got on the seat and wraped my arms around Noah's waist.

"Got a tight grip?"

"Yeah".

"Then let's go", Noah said before he stepped on the peddles and started biking.

"Hey, guys, it's Noah and Rachel. We're on my bike. Rachel has the seat, and I'm cycling... One, because I haven't cycled in a long time, and two, because we are going to Victor Park just to scout the area and just survey it, because we plan to go back on the boardwalk. I just want to see about the nature trail right now", Noah said to the camera as we went down the road. I chuckled as a thought came to mind.

"People will probably make romantic jokes about us on the bike like this".

"Is that a problem?", Noah asked.

"To be honest, no", I answered honestly.

"Good. Same here", Noah mumbled. We're on our way. Almost there".

After some time of cycling on a bike not built for two, we came to the front entrance of Victor Park and stopped a few feet away from the boardwalk.

"We're not going there. Are we?", I asked Noah. He shuck his head and got his feet on the peddles again.

"No, no. No. Mmm mmm. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Not gonna go there. Not now".

"So basically, fuck it?", I lightly joked.

"Yeah, fuck it", Noah half heartedly chuckled, as we made our way down to the nature trail. We soon cycled past a fenced off dog park.

"There's the dog park", Noah said. "It's right adjacent to the nature trail". A dog ran up to th fence then and started barking at the both of us.

"Hey doggy", I said.

"Hey, dog", Noah said. The dog kept barking for some reason though. "Heh. Crazy dogs". A few seconds after that we noticed that the chalk arrow on the road was pointing the opposite direction and his rush to turn around, Noah accidentally made us both fall off.

"Shit...sorry 'bout that, Rach'", Noah said as he helped me back up.

"It's okay. No broken bones", I said before getting back on the bikes seat as Noah held it steady. The dog was still barking at us from behind the fence.

"Friggin... Go away! Go back to your owner, God damn it", Noah told the dog, but the barking still went on.

"He really likes you, Noah", I mused.

We countinued down the road, only stopping briefly at the playground to ask a man with his daughter if he had seen a guy in a suit, which he had'nt. We countinued down the road, following the chalk arrows and passing a message which said, 'one way'. We went down the trail to the observation tower, which was a little bumpy but it was'nt so bad or anything to complain about. On the trail it was a short trip to the observation tower, but it was still closed.

"Still closed...", Noah mumbled before we got off his bike.

"Still? It's been like that since '08", I said.

"I know. I don't see why...", but Noah did'nt finish his sentance and before I could ask what was wrong, I looked at the picnic table he was looking at and saw the symbol he was looking at. The same one we've been seeing for ages.

"Lets...lets just go up the tower and see if we can spot the boardwalk", Noah said before he went to the stairs.

"Your going to break the net, are'nt you?"

"Indeed I am", Noah replied and broke the net before quickly climbing the stairs, followed by myself. We could see a good distance from the top once we got up here, and under better circumstances I would have enjoyed the view.

"Let's take a look around...", Noah mumbled as he did said action. "Boardwalk... Should be over there somewhere. I can't judge from here".

"Well, we could always go down and look for it ourselves, if you want", I said before I turned to see Noah pick something off the wooden railing. I went up behind him and saw it was a small, yellow sticky note, and on it it said,

_'HELLOTHERE NOAH RACHEL'_

"They knew we would be here...?", I questioned under my breath. Noah turned the note around and there was another message.

_'WE CAN SEE YOU FROM UP HERE'._

I just barely finished reading it before Noah swore and grabbed my arm before running down the stairs quickly.

We countinued down the trail and went to the place where Milo ran off at and where he saw the tall guy standing.

"Do you think we should look up there?", I asked.

"Could'nt hurt. Might be a clue there", Noah answered before we went up the slope. When we got to the top we both got off the bike and walked over to a rocky ledge where the tall guy may have stood.

"This is where he was standing...", Noah said before pointing down below where we were a few moments ago. "We were over there".

"Well, it's a good spot I suppose", I mumbled. "So, shall we keep looking?"

"Might as well. We'll look for another hour I think. Or less", Noah answered before we started heading back down the path. But at the end of the path we saw something we may or may not ever forget.

The guy from the video was standing there. He looked taller in person and was wearing the same suit, and from his back tentacle like apendages came out and started flailing.

"Run!", Noah yelled and grabbed my arm and we both ran back towards the bike. "Quick, get on!", Noah said and I immeadietly got on the seat and wrapped my arms around Noah's waist and almost imeadietly Noah started to peddle fast, further into the trees of the trail but away from the tall menace. For a moment it seemed like we would get away no problem, but we hit something making us both fall off the bike.

"You okay?", I asked as I stood up. I was'nt too badly hurt. My right hand was a bit scratched but it was'nt bleeding.

"Yeah, but the damn bike is stuck!", Noah muttered before he looked around.

"What do we do?" Noah did'nt respond but countinued looking around. "Wha-"

"Fuck this! Who the fuck is-", Noah began running ahead without me.

"He-hey, wait up!", I called and began running after Noah, quickly catching up to him. I don't know why but he ran in the direction we saw Him at. Thankfully when we did get there he was'nt. I wanted to give a sigh of relief, but Noah then started to laugh.

"N-Noah...?", I walked up to him hesitantly, feeling some deja vu from Thanksgiving.

"Hehehe... Don't you see, Rachel?", Noah asked as he turned to face me, the look on his face somewhat similar to the one he had when he before he tried to stab me at Thanksgiving.

"Se-see what?", I asked nervously.

"We have to go find Him", Noah answered before turning around and laughed out loud as he ran again. I followed after him, worried about his state of mind. "Hahaha! You want us to fucking find you? Well I'll goddamn find you. I'll goddamn find you. I'll break your fucking head in!"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Oh shit! Oh, you're up there, huh?" I was scared and confused by Noah's insane rants and I looked in the direction Noah was looking and saw Him on the observation tower, with more tantacles comming from his his back then before.

"Oh shit...", I said under my breath just before Noah ran past me. "Noah, stop! Don't be an idiot!" But it was useless since Noah clearly was'nt going to listen to me and just ran as he had repeatedly sweared. By the time I caught up to him he was already back at his bike.

"Noah, for God's sake-"

"Shut it!", Noah snapped at me making me take a few steps back. "I'm killing that motherfucker, one way or another!"

"Noah, your going crazy", I said, trying to reason with him. My voice was a bit more shakey then I would have liked.

"Well I'm still killing him!", Noah muttered before he grabbed my arm and kissed my forehead. "Stay here, I'll be back for you", were the last words he said before he cycled off.

"Hey, get back here!", I yelled after Noah, but he went off on his own. "Son of a...", I muttered under my breath and began to run after him, even when was out of eyesight. I kept running untill I came around a corner and went wide eyed. I saw Him in the distance, blocking my way to get to Noah. Was he planning this? Did he want to seperate us both for some sick purpose?

I did'nt bother try to think and just ran away in the opposite direction. I could only hope that I would find Noah again and we could get out of this cursed trail. I was'nt paying too much attention to where my feet were stepping, so I was startled when I tripped at the slope. I held in my urge to swear and held my left ankle, which felt extremely sore now. I looked at it and saw it was twisted.

Great, a twisted ankle. Just what I need.

I stood up and looked around. It seemed sage enough so I started to hop on my right foot. I knew better then to put any pressure on a twisted ankle. I kept my eyes out in hope that Noah would appear. I jumped when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was.

_What the..._

I started coughing as I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at the dock of the canal and it was close to night time. But, was'nt I just at the nature trail? And did'nt someone put a hand on my shoulder? I heard a man coughing and looked to my side and saw Noah along with his bike.

"N-Noah!" I tried to move over to him but I forgot about my ankle and I cringed and stayed where I was.

"R-Rachel? How-Are you okay?", Noah asked me quickly, before coughing again.

"My ankle's twisted I think", I answered.

"Shit. Well, uh...hold on a sec". Noah rummaged through his pockets untill he took out his house key and then crouched down infront of me with his back to me. "Grab my shoulders", he said before grabbing my thighs. I did as he asked and he hosited me onto his back. He was still coughing and I was wondering if it was a good idea for him to be carrying me.

"Uh, what about your bike?"

"I'll get that once your safe inside", Noah answered bluntly as we got close to the house. He unlocked the front door and carried me to the couch put me down on it gently.

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec. I just have to get my bike. Then we'll see how bad it is", Noah said before rushing out, possibly so I would'nt have to be on my own too long. It was a long wait till Noah came back in, locked the door behind him and walked up to me.

"Right, lie back. Let's see how bad it is", Noah said before he help me lift my hurt ankle onto a pillow and pulled the trouser leg up a bit just enough to see the swelled up injury. "Okay, I'll just get some ice to put on it, then I'll call a doctor and see if we can get a house call", Noah told me before he went to get some ice. I sighed a little. I was just glad to be back here. It was safer compared to the trail. I then noticed there was some paper in my pocket and I pulled it out and read the message on it.

_'HAVEA NICEFALL?_

_'YOUSHOULDPUT ICEONIT'_

"Son of I...", I said under my breath. Did someone purposely make me fall to twist my ankle? It was'nt long till Noah came back to me.

"I got the ice...what's that?", Noah (holding a ice cube bag) asked me, obviously meaning the note in my hand.

"It was in my pocket", I answered and winced slightly as Noah placed the ice on my ankle.

"Sorry", Noah murmured before he took the note from me and quickly read it. "Those little...", Noah muttered under his breath. "...I'm going to call a doctor", Noah told me and went to the nearest phone.

I waited for about five minutes untill Noah came back.

"A doctor's coming. He should be here in about fifteen to twenty minutes", Noah said to me.

"Thanks, Noah". I gave a small smile to Noah, who only frowned as he crouched by my side.

"I'm sorry about...what happened at the trail".

"Noah, it's okay. You were stressed so you were bound to snap at me", I said.

"No, I mean just leaving you on your own. I don't know what the hell I was thinking...right, I was'nt thinking".

"Noah, it's in the past now. Let's just try and focus on more serious issues", I mumbled beofre smiling a little. "Besides, you can make it up for me by being my maid while my ankle heals", I joked.

"I don't have to wear the uniform do it?", Noah's lips twitched a little into a smile.

"Only if it's the French kind".

We both shared a chuckle before Noah stood up and said before he left,

"I'll be back in a sec. I need to check my computer to see how long we were gone for exactly"

For a moment, everything seemed peacefull and right. Maybe it was somesort of after terror thing?

"Fuck!"

I looked up as Noah rushed back in and looked at me.

"We were gone for a week".


	9. Parents and Envelopes

It's been three months since we went to the nature trail. My ankle is better then it was in March, though I have to use a walking stick for another month, maybe two. The viewers have actually started to give a name to the guy with the rectangular lens glasses, The Observer. Another word for stalker in my opinion.

Me and Noah have done our finals and so far everything has been okay. Noah's parents came down and remodeld the house, painted the walls darker, changed the fans, replaced the carpet with wooden floors and put some area rugs down and replaced the white plastic stuff in the kitchen with mahogany wood which looks a lot nicer. Apart from some bad dreams there has'nt been any sickness and we have'nt had an excuse to sleep in eachother's beds (not sure how to mark that one down to be honest). Noah's tapped the camera of his laptop shut and removed the microphone drivers to stop us being spied on. Personally, I think that's just paranoia but I'm not going to say anything since things have seemed better over this time.

"So what do you think any of this means?", I asked Noah. We were in his room, re-watching the footage from the nature video inbetween where Noah was taken and when the both of us woke up on the dock.

"Well, I by the looks of it they may have been following me since I was a kid", Noah said.

"What makes you say that?" Noah sighed and leaned back a little on his hands.

"Rachel, did I ever tell you of a fire that happened when I was a kid?"

"No".

"Well, I was seven at the time, so it was at least four years before we met. A fire started in my house one night while my parents were out. They never told me how it started exactly, something about a short circuit".

"And you were okay?", I asked him.

"Yeah. Not too sure about my babysitter though", Noah answered.

"Right. So, are you going to ask your parents about it?"

"They're visiting tommorow so, yeah".

"You gonna record it?", I asked. Noah did'nt say anything at first but reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up a small remote and showed it to me.

"Yeah, but they're not going to know. If I leave it on they might sugar coat it", Noah told me. "So I'll use this to turn it on without them knowing".

"I see. I guess that means I can't be there, can I?"

"'Fraid not. It'll probably be better if it's just me and them".

"Right, right", I said and thought for a moment before saying, "so, if this person or persons were near you when you were a kid, do you think that maybe they were near me?"

"I did'nt actually think of that", Noah admitted. "But I guess it would make some sense. Why, did something happen?"

"Well, I think. But we'll worry about your parents first before mine", I said.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to it".

"I'm fine with that". I stood up from the bed and tapped the floor with my walking stick. "You know, there's one good thing about this twisted ankle".

"What?"

"I get to be House with this", I answered with a cheeky grin.

The next night I stayed in Noah's room while Noah talked to his parents. I stayed close to my door and tried to make out what they were talking about. I could'nt understand everything, but I could make out something about a Katie going to Oregon for treatment, something about a Kojak wannabe, Noah's mother saying Karl was going senile and that her sister was a crazy bitch and tried to kill Noah's dad.

As soon as I heard Noah's footsteps coming and sat down on the bed just as Noah came in.

"So, how did it go?", I asked as Noah sat down next to me.

"Well, as far as they're concerned it was a short circuit. I asked about my babysitter Katie and the last they heard she went to Oregon for treatment of medium burns. I was found in my bed, like I had just fallen asleep. I asked if they saw that tall guy in the suit and they did so I asked for name or badge number since dad thought he was an FBI agent or something".

"They did'nt know, did they?"

"They did'nt even ask", Noah said. "So I asked about Mary, mentioned my grandfather and all mom did was call her a crazy bitch and too stay away from her. Aparently she's always had mental issues and imaginary friends. That and Karl is senile".

"Well, we managed to find out one or two things at least", I murmured before I stood up. "I'm just going to go to bed now. I might sleep in so don't be surprised if I'm not up at breakfast".

"Trying to catch up on your beauty sleep?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same".

I woke up and yanwed the next morning. I can't deny that my injured ankle made it a little difficult to sleep comfortably without trouble, but it was still better then nights where I could'nt even get to sleep. I looked at the time and saw that it was nearly ten.

"Ten more minutes", I mumbled to myself and snuggled up in my sheets for extra warmth.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Rachel? You awake", I heard Noah from the other side of the door.

"Ten more minutes", I groaned.

"Rach', it's important".

"Your parents?", I asked as I reluctantly threw the sheets off myself and grabed my walking stick before making my way to my door and opening it.

"No, they're gone now. I was actually waiting for them to leave before so I could show you this". Noah held up an envelope that was about A4 size and had purple tape forming an 'X' on it.

"Well, anything else on it?"

"There's no return address on it, but in the bottom here in pencil it says, 'ASHES ASHES'". Noah handed me the envelope to look at.

"Do you think it has something to do with Milo? His surname was Asher", I asked.

"Well, we might as well look inside it".

We went to the kitchen and sat at the table. I gave the envelope back to Noah to open and show what was inside.

The flap at the top of the envelope said, 'we all fall down', also penciled in. Inside there was a postcard with a glossy photo of next to a boy, the same one we found on the phone from the box. On the front it said, 'We're all just creatures of', and on the back, 'Not an Observer. Just an old connection. Yours'. The next item was a badly burnt letter that had been crumbled up. It was dated from 1995 and mentioned Milo. There was then an old polaroid picture that was worn with age. It said at the bottom, 'Mary, Milo, Dr.C - 1995'. The last item was a piece of paper with 'unrel' and 'narra' on it.

"Well...at least it's not as bad as the box or token letter", I mumbled before picking up the picture. "I guess this is Milo and his mom with one of his doctor's".

"Too bad only his initial was down, then we could have had an actual lead", Noah commented as he held the postcard. "So, apparently this is'nt suppose to be from the Observer asshole...unless, that's what he wants us to think".

"That's over complicating it a bit I think", I said and looked at the paper with the incomplete words. "Do you think that's meant to spell unreliable narrator?"

"I guess. I don't see why it would say that though". Noah picked the paper up and looked at it before pointing to a corner. "There's some marker here. I guess it could be part of a bigger message".

"So, that just leaves the letter. Do you think we should still look it up. There might still be something important left on it".

"Well, we're deffinetly going to look at it again", Noah told me.

"Alright then", I nodded before smiling. "So, since I still have an injured ankle, I don't see anything wrong in asking for breakfast".

"That ankle will have to heal sometime", Noah said to me as he stood up, but I only chuckled.

"Then I almost hope it never heals, since you get to be my maid".


	10. The Device

It was August now. My ankle had healed from the injury, albeit it sometimes I kinda limp, but it was'nt too bad. The envelope has been on my mind a lot lately though. I feel like I've something about this somewhere on the internet somewhere, but I don't know where exactly. Maybe I should look up again sometime. It could be usefull.

As for me and Noah's sleeping habits? Well, the nightmares are kinda starting to get worse. We both keep seeing eyes in our dreams. Hundreds of eyes, everywhere. Just staring. I think in some of my dreams I'm with Noah, the both of us scared. But I don't really remember anything other then that. I don't know if Noah had anything similar to that in his nightmares. I never asked him.

My sleep would probably be better without the nightmares.

_Beep, Beep_

And if that damn beeping would stop! It's been beeping like that for the last few days and it is starting to piss me off, like hell. I got out of my bed and prepared to walk to my door untill Noah opened the doo, camera in hand.

"Good your up. C'mon, help me find the source of this fucking beeping", he said before walking out.

"Hold on, let me get a flashlight", I muttered as I quickly pulled a flashlight out of one of my drawers and quickly went after Noah.

_Beep, Beep_

"You sure it's not the smoke alarm?", I asked Noah as we began to look around the house.

"I checked. I thought it was a low battery but when I took the batteries out I heard the beeping so it can't be the smoke alarm".

"What about the one in my room? Should we check that?"

"Let's look around a bit more before we look at any more smoke alarms", Noah suggested, just as the beeping sounded again. "I...I think it's comming from the spare room. Y'know, the one with the electric piano".

"Let's look in there then", I said. I was going to lead the way but Noah got ahead of me.

"Just stay behind me", was all he said before we went into the room. It was cluttered since it had been last used by Milo back in '08. Because of that we usually just put stuff we were'nt really using in here. We followed the echo of the beeping.

"Is there anything plugged into the surge protector that should'nt be?", I asked when Noah looked at said surge protector.

"No, only what should be here", Noah muttered, as he looked elsewhere but stopped when he came to some of the plastic bins. "What the fuck is that? What the fuck is that?"

"What is it?"

"There's something back there", Noah said. "Do you think you can reach it for me?"

"I'll try", I said and I moved around Noah and reached for what he was looking at. It was some kind of device. It was small, and from what I could tell it was made of random electronic and computer parts. I held it up for Noah and the camera to have a better view.

"What the fuck is this thing?", Noah asked, just a few seconds before it beeped. We found the source at least.

"This isn't mine, and I'm pretty damn sure it is'nt yours", Noah stated as he took the device from me and looked it over. "What the fuck is this thing?"

"Some sort of...very complicated device?", I guessed before I noticed a wire coming from behind the blinds. "That has a wire leading to the blinds", I mumbled as I took the wire gently and turned one of the blinds around to reveal a small solar panel taped to the back of it. I did'nt hesitate in ripped it off and held it up for Noah to see.

"The hell is this shit?", Noah asked before he took the solar panel and turned it around only to drop it onto the plastic bins. On the back of it was the Observer's symbol, along with the message,

_'WE ARE LISTENING'_

"No...not again, not again, not again", I kept repeating to myself in a shaky voice. After all this time, were the oddities me and Noah dreaded so much going to start again.

"Oh, shit, no... Oh no, no, no, no, no... Not this shit again. No, no, no, no...", was Noah said, but we both stopped when a noise came from behind us, from the shut closet door. Then a banging started on it, and I swear I could have heard a voice of some sort behind it as well.

"Stay back, Rach'", Noah said as he pulled the sheets off the bed and took out a knife! ...The hell?! How long was that knife there?! Please don't tell me Noah put weapons all around the house and did'nt tell me?

"Who the fuck's in there?", Noah yelled as he came up to the closet door, knife in hand as he reached for the closet and quickly opened it. There was no one inside but the light was on.

"Oh...God damn it! Fuck!", Noah yelled and walked back out and stormed out of the room. "Where are you?"

I looked inside of the closet and tried to see if there was something Noah found here. I spotted a ping pong ball on the floor and picked it up. Once again there was that symbol drawn on it, and on the back was another message.

_'TROUBLE SLEEPING?'_

I clenched the ball in my fist and gritted my teeth. I was really getting pissed off now. I swear I am going to kick the ass of whoever think that this is funny. Then we'll see how funny they'll find it when I...when I...

I felt something wet on my cheek and touched it. Was...Was I crying? I rubbed my face frantically, trying to get rid of the tears quickly. I had to be stronger then this. I don't care how upset or frustrated I am about all this, if the both of us broke down who's going to think straight?

"'We're listening', huh?", I heard Noah say as he came back into the room, but I did'nt bother to look up. "Alright. Well, listen to this. You listen fucking carefully. I'm gonna fucking find you. I'm gonna fucking kick your ass. I'm gonna rip your fucking eyes out, and take whatever the fuck that thing is and I'm gonna shove it so far up your ass, you're never gonna be able to get it out. Fucking regret the day that you started messing with me. Love to see you make a fucking video after that. God damn it... Not again...".

I swallowed and tried to keep myself together and stood up slowly and walked over to where Noah kneeling down. I knelt down by him and put my arms around him, ignoring how shakey they were.

"Rach'", Noah said to me. He seemed close to tears of frustration and I could'nt blame him. "You...You really should'nt be bottling it up". I chuckled weakly.

"Someone has to keep a level head here, no matter how much it hurts", I mumbled.

"Just, let it go".

"Wh-"

"Let it go", Noah said seriously as on of his arms went around me. "Besides, if we have a breakdown together, it'll make it more bareable if we're both having it at the same time", Noah tried to put some humour in his voice here, but it was barely noticable. I tried to chuckle, but it came out as choked sobs as I clung to Noah's shirt. Noah just kept a tight grip on me as we both broke in frustrated cries. It was'nt going to solve anything but it kinda felt good to get it out with Noah. It was a good way to remind us both we were'nt alone I think.

The day after the discovery of the device, things calmed down a bit. Noah disconnected the battery so that should return our privacy. Luck seemed to like us for once because our friend Edward from school was visiting his parents here in Florida for the week and he's a tech specialist so having him here is like a God send! I did'nt know Edward as well as Noah did, but I still considered us friends. So, we were in the kitchen and Noah was holding the camera to record all this. He was a bit of a bulky person, with light, brown hair that was a bit curly.

"Hey, guys. Noah here, along with Rachel. My buddy Edward's here with me, too".

"Hi", Edward said when Noah panned the camera on him before back on himself.

"And the three of us go way back. We used to go to school together, way back when. He's down in Florida visiting his grandparents for the week and we're very fortunate and thankful that he's willing to come over, 'cause a lot of people aren't. He also happens to be a tech guru, which is useful. He works at his dad's electronics shop. He's like his protege. What exactly do you do there?", Noah asked as he turned the camera to face Edward again.

"Well, it's like you said. I work in my dad's electronics shop. We repair new and old electronics. That sort of thing", Edward explained.

"Exactly. Great. Well, I know you know your way around electronics better than Picasso knows how to paint". Ain't that the truth? "So me and Rach' need you, if you can, to help us figure out what the hell this thing is", Noah told Edward as he gestured to the device on the table. "What it does, or just any sort of information on it. I don't know what it is in the least, so if you could tell me anything about it, that would be very much appreciated".

"Yeah, 'cause we're kinda stumped about this thing", I said.

"Sure thing. I'll give it my best". Edward then picked the device up and started to examine it. "Well, just looking at this thing... I can tell it's made of different circuit board parts from various other devices. This top part here is a speaker. Under it is what looks to be the guts of a beeper or pager. Judging by the sidebar, might be a SingTel. Not sure".

"That makes sense, 'cause it was beeping last night", Noah told him.

"Oh. Well, the beeping you've been hearing is most likely coming from the pager, not this top speaker. See, there's a smaller pager speaker right here", Edward pointed to the pager speaker. "Under this is what seems to be a computer fan. It's supposed to keep whatever this is from overheating, which is weird in itself, because pager components don't get particularly hot. It's connected to another smaller board. I'm not sure where it came from, but...", Edward stopped as he spotted something and tapped on it lightly to point it out. "Wait. That's a mic. I think it's a tiny microphone. I think this might be the innards of a sound recording module. There's an audio jack here. Looks like a standard 3.5mm TRS connecter leading to...", Edward to the solar panel. "What? It's a solar panel. A small solar panel. That's pretty interesting. The audio jack was converted into a power jack. The guy who made this resoldered the connections. That might explain the 9-volt. Is there any heat that comes off of that?"

"It was pretty hot when I picked it up", I said., thinking back.

"I took off the battery cap. I disconnected it since then", Noah then said after me.

"So the fan is a heat sink for the battery, which is powering the device... but also storing the power. Solar panel looks like it could charge the 9-volt during the day, but not much. It's pretty tiny".

"What's that, though?", Noah asked.

"What's what?"

"The little metal thing sticking out of the side". Noah pointed out to a thin metal thing that was sticking out.

"Not too sure", Edward admitted. "I think it might be an antenna. Yeah, my guess is that this thing records and transmits audio. I mean, whoever made this was no amateur. They knew what the hell they were doing. It's pretty well soldered. What really strikes me as odd, though, is the USB cable. It connects into this here, but it's not even anything. It just hold the USB head. Where does this lead? Let me see here", Edward followed the cord untill he found what he was looking for. "Yeah. In between the pager boards is another component that they soldered to the device. At the end of the USB cord... This could be a memory component. Flash memory, maybe. Possibly to store what it records. That's liable to heat up as well. Have either of you tried plugging it into your computer?

"No way", Noah answered. "I don't want to plug anything foreign into my computer. Last time I did that... Plugged in a unknown flash memory... It installed some crazy shit and my computer got hacked, so... Yeah, no, I'm not doing that". I faintly remembered the incident, but not too clearly to actually describe it.

"Well I'll tell you what I can do. Let me take a few more looks at this and I'll give you my verdict on what you can do", Edward offered.

"Alright. Thanks".

"These means a lot man. Want more tea?", I offered.

"Thanks, but no", Edward said as he began looking over the device again for about half an hour before he was finished.

"Alright. This is the deal. Speaker is the oddball of this device. It's out of place. It doesn't seem to have a purpose. It might be activated by the USB cable. It connects right under it. This is a data USB cable, though. If you don't want your computer to recognize the drive, you can cut open the cable. Inside, there will probably be several colored wires. From my experience, there'll probably be a red, green, white, and black one. The white and the green carry data and the others would be for power. If you cut the white and green ones, you'll turn the USB cord into a power cord. Plugging it in might activate the unit, but maybe nothing will happen. I don't know. This is a very impressive piece of work guys. Where did you two get it?"

"Um..."

"Garage sale", I answered for Noah. " Noah thought it looked kinda cool or something".

"How much did you get it for?", Edward asked.

"Twenty bucks? I don't remember", Noah answered.

"'Cause this is some serious stuff here. It's fascinating. It's like a spy walkie-talkie, or something. You could sell this for a lot more than twenty dollars. Do you know who made it? I mean, I'd want to shake their hand. They did a damn good job-"

"Edward, do you have to leave soon?", Noah interrupted.

"Uh, yeah. Actually... Shit. I should've been on the road ten minutes ago", he muttered as he got out of the chair.

"Thanks for the help, it means a lot", I said as I opened the door for Edward.

"It's nothing. Just try and see if you can get the number of the guy that made that thing for me".

"I'll try", I lied and closed the door after we all said our goodbyes.

"So, Noah...When do you want to start?"


	11. Findings and Drowning

We decided to take Edwards advice on what to do exactly a couple days after he visited us. Noah opened the USB cable revealing multi-coloured wires and cut the white and green one. As for the computer to plug it into, if there had been any other way, we would have used one of the computers in the library, but the thing could make noise for all we know when plugged in so we decided to just use one of our laptops. We decided who by doing rock, paper, scissors since it was the only fair way to decide.

Noah lost.

"Noah and Rachel here. We took Edward's advice and I opened up the USB cable", Noah said to the camera I was holding before I turned it to the cable. "Like he said, there's some multi-colored wires inside. I clipped the green and white one. He said they were for data. And I left the black and red one, which he said were for power. There was another one in there. It's copper, I think. It's probably also for power. I looked it up. And there's some cotton insulation in there. I also took the 9-volt battery cap off, and I unplugged the solar panel thingy. Hopefully, whatever this is, it won't fuck up my computer when I plug it in". I then turned the camera back to Noah as he countinued on.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this, but, it's a leap of faith for us. Under any other circumstance, we would probably just go to the local library and plug it in there, into, like, a local computer so we can't be traced, but neither of us know if this thing makes noise or not, and if it does, or something, we don't want it to be in a public area when it goes off, let alone a library where we have to be quiet. So, we both trust Edward's judgment enough to plug this into my computer. Mine because I lost rock, paper, scissors to Rachel". I could'nt help but chuckle a little there. "He's helped us out in the past before and we really trust him. So, here we go".

"Luck be a lady tonight", I mumbled before Noah pluged the USB cable into his computer, and shortly after that there was a beeping noise.

"Okay, just making a little noise", Noah mumbled.

"Hello, my children", a voice suddenly came from the speakers. If snakes could speak, that voice is what they would sound like. "I see you've found my little toy. Took you both long enough. About 4 months?" There was then a sound of a tongue clicking.

"The hell...?", I murmured.

"Shit", Noah said under his breath.

_"_I was beginning to think you'd never find it. Good thing you're both not as deaf as you both are stupid".

"Shit".

"You shouldn't have cut those wires, there is more to be found. But I'm being unfair. Perhaps, you both just need another little... ah... lesson, like the one you both got at the Nature Trail. Would you both like that?"

"I don't think so", I grumbled as Noah gave a nervous chuckle. The voice, whom I was guessing at this stage was the Observer, made a 'shh' sound and chuckled as well.

"But we will teach the both of you so much. Who all those eyes belong to... We shall teach you their names. About that forest... yes... that forest you were in. Under its branches the rain runs red". He laughed as I went wide eyed in shock. This nut-job knew about the nightmares? Or, were they memories? Did he have something to do with them?

"Would you like to know where you both went? Would you like to know why? Perhaps you'd like to know why Milo committed suicide?"

"Milo...?", I murmured, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Or rather, how I helped him do so".

"Fuck!", Noah said, his fists clenched as the tongue clicking noise was heard again.

"Language, Mr. Maxwell. The walls have such sensitive ears".

"Fuck! Fuck you!"

"You fucking bastard", I snapped at the Observer.

"It seems your already a bad influence on Ms. Evens". There was then a long sigh as Noah mumbed,

"Better influence then you would be".

"Amen to that", I agreed with him before the Observer countinued.

"We want only to remove those festering sutures from your eyes... Are you both so afraid of sight? brief lesson, from your own world. The both of you, and everyone you've ever known, are prisoners... bound in a cave and facing a blank wall on which you can only perceive shadows. A brain connected to eyes and nothing more. We have seen what casts those shadows, Noah Maxwell, Rachel Evens. Why won't you let us untie you both? The both of you are quite deserving, after all.

"What?", Noah questioned while I slowly shuck my head in disbelief of the insane bullshit I was listening to.

"The Boardwalk. Bring the journal. That is your homework. However, if you come empty handed, we shall be forced to take... disciplinary actions. Perhaps another detention?" A lip smacking sound could be heard after that. Until then, I will continue my... observations. Pleasant dreams, Noah, Rachel". Laughter was heard before the audio ended, with a brief buzzing sound at the end.

"What?", Noah questioned as he unplugged the USB cable and started to breath heavily. "No... There's no way that that just happened. No fucking way".

"Well, I was hear to hear it. And it's on tape", I mumbled. Noah sighed and pushed some hair out of his face.

"I guess since that audio is out now, it might be safe to use in a library now. I'll solder the data wires back together tommorow and we'll go to the library".

"Sounds like a plan".

"Right. So, I guess we might as well go to bed and try to sleep now", Noah said. "Oh, er. But first, you still have to tell me something".

"I do?", I asked.

"Remember? You said something happened when you were a kid?" I thought back and remembered what Noah meant.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I nearly forgot about that. Um it actually happened when I was about...five, and still living in Ireland at the time, obviously. I lived in a town, and the school I went to was within walking distance of the forest. I don't really remember too much but I faintly remember that when my mom would walk me to school, I would wave at something in the woods.

"Why What was it?", Noah asked me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really remember it too well, and when I try to imagine it, there's a black blur standing where I'm waving to".

"Did, your mom, or dad, ever ask what you were waving at?"

"Maybe, but they probably thought it was just an imaginary friend or something", I said. "That story was...pointless mentioning, was'nt it?", I asked while I smiled sheepishly.

"No, I think there could be something to it. Did anything ever happen in the woods?", Noah asked me. I thought for a minute before answering,

"Yeah. I think a guy drowned in the stream once, around the same time I was five. No one actually knew him I think. I was just found face down and no I.D on him. The only thing that kept him from being washed away was a fallen tree or something".

"And, he deffinetly drowned?"

"As far as I knew yeah, but I've asked my mom and she does'nt know either".

"What about your dad?"

"He's been busy, have'nt talked to him in a while", I answered bluntly. Noah sighed.

"Well, let's just go to bed now. Hopefully we'll get something usefull off of that device".

The next day Noah smoldered the data wires back together and we went to the local library and plugged the device into a library computer (after we snuck it in). We also had the speaker wires disconnected just incase any sound played. The device actually had some interesting things on it. Well, interesting in a morbid way.

There were several files on a 2-gigabyte flash drive labeled 'AURIS'. It had 3 sound files, an image, a few dll's, and a few odd script files and some command prompts. There was a hidden folder called 'CASSIUM'. The files had to be copied with the media files into one flash drive and into another the script, command prompts and other files. There were three audio files which were disturbing since it confirmed that we were being spied on. The image was a very disturbing one, with showed a black back round with a smiling mouth in one part with white glasses, a white ear with black tentacles or something sticking out and a...head? I'm not not too sure what it's meant to be. But basically there are also some eyes and it says, 'you are blind, deaf and dumb'. The file in the CASSIUM folder was just some text making up a sillhouette of someone, probably the Observer, with an eye on the face. The script files are being sent to one of Noah's coding friends to see if they can get anything usefull.

According to the file dates, this thing goes back to the day we went to the nature trail. If so, how did the Observer know wires were going to be cut? If the wires were cut, how did the speakers play the message? How did this thing get inside our house and for God's sake how did it not go noticed when the floors were being redone?! It does'nt make any sense! Things can't just...be invisible and non tangible at will!

As for the device's faith? Well, let's just say me and Noah are going to have a fun day taking turns with the hammer.


	12. Everymanhybrid Part 1

The** following crossover will feature my oc Claire from my Everymanhybrid story. I have gone this far in that story yet so there may be some spoliers regarding to Claire. You have been warned.**

* * *

There has'nt been any weird occurences since we destroyed the device. Other then the damn nightmares it's been pretty normal, more or less.

There's a livestream on tonight, but just ten minutes before we could start, a friend of mine called and asked me to come pick her up from the airport because her parents car broke down, so being the good friend that I am I went to help her and give her a ride home. It was'nt really what I wanted to do, but I figured I could make it home before the end of the livestream so I just borrowed Noah's car and picked her up and brought her home no problem.

When I came home however, the sight of the police car made my stomach drop. I quickly parked the car and went up to the front, where I saw two cops and, much to my relief, Noah.

"Is something wrong?", I asked as I came up to the three. Noah seemed frustrated and looked like he was resisting the urge to do something he might regret later.

"Do you know him ma'am?", one of the officers asked me, gesturing to Noah.

"Yeah, he's my roommate. Did something happen?"

"He called us using a fake name and said that someone was skulking around the house".

"I...see..."

"We'll let him off with a warning, but this better not happen again".

"I'm...I'm sure it won't, sir. Sorry for the trouble", I said politely before they nodded in approval and walked away. Me and Noah then went back inside and Noah locked the door behind us. "So what happened?"

"I was doing the livestream, and everything was okay at first", Noah began. "But then everyone started freaking out and saying that the stream got hacked".

"But, that's impossible", I argued.

"That's what I said but I checked and somehow at some point a video was played in the middle of stream, by that Observer bastard".

"You're serious?"

"Damn straight I am. Look, I'll even put it on for you. The bastard uploaded it to the YouTube account around the same time", Noah said as he led me to his room and sat at his computer and put up what I guessed was the video that had interrupted the livestream. The video started with something like video static before someones head came up. I guessed him to be the Observer. From what I could get from the video, it was mocking us and saying we were 'infected' and that Milo spreaded this 'virus' somehow. It also said we would be assimilated and like it. I listened closely to the music and it sounded like...Sandman? I yelped when the figures jumped out at the screen and screeched.

"That was...something", I muttered.

"And it does'nt end there", Noah mumbled and handed me a sheet of paper. "I found this slipped under the door".

_'I'M WAITING'_

"So, what should we do?", I asked after reading it.

"I'll finish up on the livestream. then we'll try to put our heads together", Noah mumbled as he logged back on to the livestream.

"Yeah, you do that", I mumbled before looking at the Sandman poster Noah had in his room.

"Y'know, that music sounded like 'Sandman', but backwords. Do you think it's 'cause of your poster?"

"Probably is", Noah responded.

"Well, I'm getting a drink. You want anything from the fridge?"

"I'm good", was all Noah said. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the kitchen to get some coke and just sat on the couch. I just thought to myself while occasionally taking a sip from my can. What did the Observer hope to accomplish with hacking a live stream? And that journal, was it really that important? He better not have been hopping me and Noah would actually just go along with this bull because I'm not and it's pretty obvious Noah ain't either.

"Rachel". I looked up at Noah who had just come in.

"Yeah?"

"You remember that envelope we got? The one with the purple 'X' on it?"

"Yeah? Did you find out who sent it?", I asked, quickly standing up.

"Not exactly, but apparently whoever it was has been bothering some guys in New Jersey. They just sent me a message, saying that this guy has been leaving boxes and shit for people to find, and he sent us the envelope".

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We should check out their channel", Noah answered. "If they're legit, we'll visit them after we visit our families next week".

"Sounds good enough for me", I shrugged before going back with Noah to his room.

The Everymanhybrid group seemed pretty legit, albeit we only watched about as far as the Ashen Waste video. Their little prank at the beginning of their videos kinda ticked me off, but they seemed to be going through something similar to me and Noah. Vince and Jeff seemed the most sane, though Vince seemed a lot more stubborn and trying to find a logical explanation for everything going on while Jeff seemed to be trying to take things in his stride. Evan seemed...kinda crazy, and not in the fun way...especially with knives nearby, though he did seem to acknowledge . And Claire? She seemed nice enough, though something about her seemed off. She seemed to be affected by some serious symptoms, and I think it's obvious who the cause is. By why is she the only one who's signs show more then the others?

"Looks like we're not the only ones dealing with shit", Noah muttered.

"So I take it we're heading to Jersey then?" I was more of a statement then a question.

"Sometimes you know me too well", Noah said, a very light tone of amusement in his voice.

"We've known each other since we were eleven and we've lived together for the last three to four years. It's kinda something I had to do whether I liked it or not", I joked.

"You probably needed to, with me being me", Noah chuckled.

"So few people have as much patience as I, dear Noah".

"Good, because we're gonna pay a quick trip to grandpa and see if he can give us that journal".

"Your, actually planning on getting the journal...?", I questioned slowly.

"There could be something important in there we could use", Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, but how do you even know for sure he has it. Milo had one as well remember?"

"It's just...a hunch. And think about it, grandpa was in World War Two, and the case looked Nazi". I could'nt deny that Noah had a pretty good point there, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win. So when are who exactly are we meeting again?" Noah quickly pulled up the message.

"They said they're names were, Vince, Jeff, Evan and Claire, and their channel is called, Everymanhybrid".

So, later that week me and Noah went to visit our parents separately in New York. Mom and David were doing okay. Mom's still working at the same hospital and nothing weird had happened so far, so nothing to worry about. Well, there was this one troubling thing. On the plane trip over here, me and Noah overheard a little girl ask her dad who the 'tall man' was. I want to try and ignore it but it occasionally pops up in my head. Maybe we'll see what had happened exactly when we look over the footage later.

"So, you think those Everyman guys will be of any help in this?", I asked Noah as we walked to Noah's grandfather's house. We had finished our visit and were stopping here briefly to try to talk to Karl before going to visit Everymanhybrid.

"Well, a lead is better then none", Noah said as we came to the front door.

"Does he even know we're coming?"

"I sent him an email before we left. In German".

"Oh, translation. Determined are we".

"Hell yeah I am", Noah said before knocking on the door. The light was on so he had to have been home. "Karl! I know your in there!"

We waited outside for nearly ten minutes. Ten minutes of listening to Noah banging on the door and ringing the doorbell repeatedly. I could'nt actually blame Karl for ignoring us, but I still wished he would help us somehow. But Karl eventually walked into view from the lit corridor.

"Hey, hey! Hey, it's me and Rachel. Remember us from last year? Come on! Hey, let us in!", Noah asked, surprisingly being polite about it.

"Geh weg! Es ist nicht der richtige zeitpunkt!", was all Karl said before he walked away.

I guess that was a no?

"Oh, come on, you asshole".

Well that politeness did'nt last too long.

"It's your grandson again. Come on, let me in! Come on!" Noah knocked again but Karl did'nt appear.

"It's... Ugh. Come on! Fuck this, he's not gonna open it", Noah muttered before walking away.

"So, what do you think it was he was saying?", I asked Noah as I walked him.

"Fuck you".

"That better not be directed to me", I joked half heartedly. "So...Everymanhybrid next?"

"Pretty much".

So, after that great attempt with Karl we rested at a hotel for the night and got a train to New Jersey the next day around the afternoon. The train ride was peacefull, and by the sounds of it nothing seemed to have happened or appeared without us realizing it. It took a few hours and it was dark, but we eventually made it to New Jersey.

we began walking down a corridor and Noah turned the camera on and spoke to the viewers before we walked down some stairs.

"Hey guys. It's Noah and Rachel. What's up? We am at the New Jersey transit station and I came here because-"

"Noah", I interrupted when we got outside, and Noah turned the camera to look where I was looking. We saw Him near some bushes. Did he know of this trip? Then again, considering what's been happening it should'nt be considered too much of a surprise, but still...

A honking made us remove our attention and we saw a white car pull up.

"Hey! Noah! Rachel!", someone from the car called as they opened the back door."C'mon, it's us!"

"Guess that's them?", I murmured as the both of us walked over to the car and saw four people inside,

"We are the EverymanHYBRID crew! And it is nice to meet you both!"

"I'm Vince", the driver of the car introduced himself before gesturing to the others, starting with the person next to him. "That's Evan, and that's Jeff and his brother Alex".

"Here, let me take your stuff", the one called Alex offered.

"Alright, we each got a suitcase and that's about it", Noah said as he handed his to Alex who put it in the booth along with mine before the both of us got in, with me sitting inbetween Alex and Noah. It was kinda cramped, but not unbearable.

"How was the ride over?", Jeff asked us.

"Erm, fine", I answered at the same time as Noah did.

"Lot of traffic, huh?"

"Yeah", Noah said simply while I looked out the window incase he appeared again.

"You two alright?", Vince asked us.

"Yeah, we're fine, bro. Just, uh...", Noah trailed off as he tried to think of something.

"Afraid of trains?", Alex guessed and I held in the urge to snort when Noah decided to go along with that. Then again, I guess he did'nt want to freak anyone out.

"Alright, well, if you two don't mind, we'll be going back to my house to ask you guys a few questions, and you do the same to us", Vince explained to us as he started began to move the car.

"No problem".

"Yeah, that's fine", I mumbled before I realised something. "Hey, is'nt there a Claire with you guys?"

"Well, we had to make room for the both of you and Claire said she would just walk to Vince's place", Evan explained.

"Right, right", I murmured and looked outside again as we drove away from the station, but he was'nt there.

I'm not sure if that makes me feel safe or not.


	13. Everymanhybrid Part 2

I have to say, I was'nt really expecting me or Noah to laugh much here, but somehow these guys managed to make us laugh a little as we drove to Vince's place. I guessed they used some humour to try and pretend none of this was real. It was probably still in the back of all our minds but for the moment everything seemed fine and non disturbing. We were talking about some horror movies and making small debates of who would win against who.

"Okay, we are all in agreement, except for Evan, that if the finale, FINALE, showdown were to occur, Freddy Krueger would beat Jason Voorhees no problem", Vince said. "BUT, Ash Williams would totally kill them both".

"Tch, Jason would still take out Krueger", Evan said stubbornly.

"Your only saying that 'cause you've a thing for knives", Alex mumbled just before Jeff's phone went off. He took it out and glanced at it and said before answering,

"It's Claire".

Just as it was answered I swear I could hear the voice on the other end raised, and sounding panicked, and I somehow felt that this trip would have a small bump now.

"Claire, calm down a se-...what?... Well, he's driving right no-...Can't you go to... Oh...C-calm dow- Okay I'll tell him, I guess", Jeff then looked to Vince. "Uh, Claire says she's spending the night at your place".

"Why, did something happen?", Vince asked. The previous humour he had seemed to vanish now.

"I don't know, she just called me and told me to tell you that", Jeff answered.

"Well, ask her then", Evan said simply.

"Um, Vince says okay but why-...uh, I think we're about twenty five minutes away from...what?...What's going on? Do you want us to pick you u-", Jeff stopped talking and looked at his phone quickly. "She hung up on me".

There was a bit of tension in the air now, and I'm sure Noah felt it as much as I did.

"...You two don't mind if we take a small detour to Claire's place do you?", Vince asked me and Noah. "She does'nt live too far from me so..."

"No, that's okay. By the sounds of it she needs help", Noah said quickly, and I quickly agreed with him.

"Then to Lily Evans house, on the double", Evan said and I looked at Noah. Lily Evans? Was'nt that Harry Potter's mom?

"Uh, why...?"

"She's like the Lily Evan's of the group. Red hair, green eyes and all", Evan answered Noah before his question could be finished.

It took us a little about fifteen minutes to drive down a row of houses near some woods. It was kinda eerie, and whatever Claire was panicking about I hoped she was fine.

"Okay, there it- What the...?", Vince trailed off, and the three of us could see why. At the house that I assumed belonged to Claire, a young woman had just run frantically out of the door with a backpack on, only to stop to slam the door shut and lock it I think before stumbling and nearly falling down the steps as she ran.

"Is that Claire?", Noah asked as he leaned to look through the windscreen.

"Yeah, it is. She's the only redhead we know", Vince mumbled before rolling down his window and calling out. "Hey! Claire! We're here!" But either Claire did'nt hear them or ignored them as she ran accross her lawn.

"I'll get her", Evan said as he got out of the car and ran over to Claire, calling after her. Vince drove the car slowly after them and Claire was still within eyesight when she suddenly fell to the ground. Vince stopped the car immeadietly.

"What is..." Vince quickly opened his door as Evan seemed to crouch next to Claire and ran over to the two. The rest of us got out too, but only Jeff ran after Vince, leaving just me, Alex and Noah.

"Is she okay?", I asked no one imperticular as I watched Vince join the two. I could faintly hear Claire's coughing from here. The coughing alone made me nervous, and the way Noah's fists were clenched he was possibly nervous as well.

"Well, she's a smoker so she's kinda always had a cough", Alex explained to us. "But, she's been kinda paranoid lately. She's even been taking some pills because of it".

Pills? Okay, now I really worried about what the hell is going on with these guys. But I did'nt have much time to think it over because soon the trio came back to us, Vince helping Claire to walk by keeping her from falling. Claire's dark red hair seemed incredibly messy, and the lack of sleep seemed to show more on her then the others with dark shadows under her eyes.

"You gonna okay?", Evan asked her.

"Yeah, let's just...let's just get to Vince's place", Claire mumbled as she walked over to the back seats and sat down.

"Well, since Claire's in the car we may need to find a way to fit all of us in", Vince said as he looked at the car in thought.

"Rachel can just sit on my lap", Noah said simply as he let Jeff and Alex get in first. I took me a moment to register what he said.

"Wait, what?"

"C'mon". Noah pulled me onto his lap before I could protest. Though, seeing as how it was Noah I don't think I could complain at all to be honest. I just wish we had moments like these more often, but with what's going on it seems that wish will not come true. At least for a while.

At Vince's place we looked through everything in the envelope me and Noah got. By the looks of it, this James Corenthal guy was the Doctor that Milo went to as a child. Chances are this Habit guy is, he only sent us the envelope because Milo was Noah's cousin and my friend. Some clues for these guys have been appearing everywhere and it seemed like they were dealing with a lot of shit. But it was'nt just or Habit. There was also that thing that was some sort of creature called the Rake that was clearly dangerous, and there was also Witch who seemed to have a habit of hacking their account and posting her own videos there.

"Okay I think, from listening to all this, I know what's really going on", Claire said as we sat at a table in Vince's basement, the copies of what was in the envelope me and Noah brought were on the table.

"And that is...?", Jeff asked her.

"What's really going on, is that this is an overly complicated plan for getting chicks", Claire said bluntly, putting on a serious face. But it was quite clear she was meaning this as a jok.

"Wh-what...?", I asked, a smile comming to my face against my will.

"Okay so the tall guy, Mister Slim we'll call him, sees how good looking all the guys are and sees how they have good looking girls around them. In our case they are Stephanie, Jessie and of course, yours truely". A brief grin came to Claire's face at that. "And in you and Naoh's case, he has you for a roommate".

"So the tall bastard is basically jealous that all of us are friends with at least one good looking girl". Evan was trying to surpress his laughter.

"Indeed. Think of it. You all have good looks, he does'nt even have a face", Claire said, trying to hold in her giggles now.

"So I guess that's the Observer fucker's plan too, huh?", Noah joined in, a smile clear on his face.

"He's jealous that you have me for a roommate", I laughed.

"And Witch is jealous of me because my good looks and red hair bring all the boys to the yard", Claire chimed in. It was funny how we were all able to actually laugh despite everything going on. Claire even seemed better then she had been when we picked her up. "And I think the viewers agree too".

"Why'd you say that?", Vince asked as he calmed down from his laughing.

"Oh, you know how some fans can be. Making their own fanfiction based on this shit". Claire then grinned very wickedly. "Some of it being very delicious yaoi".

"...What?", Evan asked, now frowning. I think it was really only me and Claire who liked that idea...don't judge me!

"Yeah. In fact the other day I saw this story someone wrote of you and Vince waking up in bed the morning after with a little less then half a box of condoms used".

"What?", Evan was laughing again while Vince gave a nervous laugh.

"Here, let me get it on my phone", Claire was quick to say as she took her phone out.

"No, that's not necessary", Vince told Claire. Honestly, I think Claire should just read it.

"Oh, your no fun. Would it be better if I just read one of Evan and Jeff doing it then?", Claire asked jokenly.

"Not unless you want me to cut you", was Evan's response, laughing it off. But the words seemed a bit...serious. Claire might have noticed too since she just shrugged and glanced at her phone again.

"Oh, and there's one and you and Rach', Noah".

"We...really don't need to read any porn", Noah said quickly, making Claire pout. I felt a little red but no one seemed to noticed.

"Aw, but it's sweet".

"What Noah said", I told Claire quickly. She still pouted but put her phone away.

After another hour of talking, it was pretty much time to go to bed. Jeff and his brother Alex went off to their own place as did Evan. Me and Claire had to share one room in Vince's place, but it was only for one night so I did'nt mind. I was tempted to ask Claire what it was that made her run out of her place like that earlier that night, but I decided that Chances were that Claire was'nt going to talk, no matter what. Maybe she'll mention it to her friends and they'll post it on YouTube at some point.

"So, Rachel. What exactly do you plan to do? Y'know, for a career?", Claire asked when we were in our room. There was only one bed and a sleeping bag and after a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, I got the sleeping bag.

"I'm not too sure to be honest", I admitted as I got into my sleeping space. "I plan to get a job in a small store or something 'till I can think of what I want to do. You?"

"I'm planning to get a job at an art gallery, do some freelance painting and piano work on the side", Claire shrugged in the bed.

"You play piano?"

"It was my parents idea. My favourite composition is Moonlight Sonata", Claire said. She then asked, "so, what exactly is you relationship with Noah?"

"He's my roommate. We were friends since we were eleven and we were going to the same college so Noah let me stay with him in his parents summer house", I explained simply.

"...Can I give you some advice?"

"Um...okay?". It felt more like a question then a answer, but Claire did'nt seem to care.

"I know it may not seem like a good idea to give into your emotions with what you and Noah are going through, but if something were to happen, hypothetically speaking, don't you think you and Noah should enjoy what time you have together? I know something might happen to me, but I still wanted to be with Seth". I was taken back by what Claire said, but I'm not sure which part of her apparent device it was that stunned me more. The fact she thought something was going to happen to her, or that she thought that me and Noah were...

"I...don't understand what you mean", I mumbled. I heard Claire sigh out loud. The way she was acting made it seem like she was older then me.

"Rach', don't play dumb with me, or yourself. Sooner or later your just going to realise you don't want to keep it to yourself". Claire then chuckled faintly. "Though you probably would'nt exspress your interest the same way I did with Seth".

"What did you do?"

"Well, I was talking with him, and when he was pointing his finger out I decided to tease him a little so I took his finger in my mouth for a few seconds", Claire said, clearly unashamed. I guess Claire had no problems getting his attention then.

"Um...yeah, I'm not doing that", I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I'll stick to touching Noah's hair while he's asleep and snuggling up to him next time we share a bed, thank you very much.

"Well, just keep my advice in mind". Claire then yawned. "Well. night".

Later that night I woke up. It was silent and from what I could tell, Claire was snuggled up in her sheets so tightly I could'nt even see her hair, or her face since she had her back to me. I stood up and quietly made my way to the door to the hall, planning on making a quick trip to the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom I heard voices downstairs, and I could faintly make them out as Noah and Vince. I decided to see what was going on and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the voices were confirmed to be comming from Vince and Noah.

"What's going on?", I asked. They sharply turned to look at me, but they relaxed slightly seeing it was only me.

"I think Witch is outside", Vince whispered.

"What? How do you know that for sure?"

"I heard pebbles hitting my window, and when I looked out, she was outside".

"Where's Claire?", Noah asked me.

"Still asleep I think. I got up to use the bathroom and I heard you guys talking", I said.

"Well, let's just let Claire sleep. Her sleep has'nt been the best lately", Vince mumbled.

"So what are we going to do?", I asked Vince.

"This is what we'll do. I'll go out the back door, and you two go out the front door and go either way aroudn the house. We might be able to catch her that way", Vince explained his plan as he got the keys for the front door and gave them to Noah.

"Alright, let's do it", Noah mumbled before the two of us went outside throught the front door. "Okay, I'll go right, you go left", Noah told me before he walked in his direction. I just nodded and went in my own. I was just a few feet around the corner of the house when I heard yellingcomming from the other side and quickly ran to see what was going on. I had just arrived on time to see someone enter through the window into me and Claire's room, having climed up the drain pipe to get up there. But, we left the window closed, and locked. How did they open it? I took a guess that this person was witch.

"Shit!", Vince yelled. "Rach', was that window open?"

"No, it was locked and shut!"

"Well, c'mon. Let's get there!", Noah yelled before he ran back inside the house followed by me and Vince. By the time we got to me and Claire's room, we heard Claire shriek and a chill went down my spine. Noah and Vince did'nt hesitate in banging the door down.

But before they could hit the door again, the door was opened and Claire was standing in the doorway. She looked dazed like she had just woken up and did'nt know where she was exactly. Her forearms were bleeding though, multiple cuts with some droplets of blood dripping to the ground.

"Claire, what the hell happened?", Vince asked as soon as he realised Claire was bleeding. She however just stepped to the side. Perhaps she was still in shock? The three of us stepped inside just incase Witch was still here. There was'nt a sign she was here, but on the mirror in bloody letters there was a message.

_'Did you enjoy your TIME on this gameboard, Noah, Rachel?'_


	14. Doctor Cairo

"Thanks again for bandaging my arms up last night Rach'. Sorry again about what happened", Claire said to me. Me and Noah were currently in the back of Claire's car. She was driving us to the airport since she said she had stuff to do there so she offered to drop us off at the airport. After we found the message on the mirror written in her blood, I bandaged Claire's arms up for her after dabbing some salt water on them.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault", I waved it off.

"I know, but I still feel kinda bad. If that crazy bitch was willing to cut my arms, who knows what she might have done to you".

"Let's not think about it", Noah mumbled as he stared out the window.

"Right. Sorry". Claire then broke into a small coughing fit.

"Um, you okay?", I asked Claire after her coughing ended.

"Y-y-yeah. Just a smokers cough is all", she muttered before she parked the car outside the airport entrance. She took out a pill bottle from her pocket and taking out two white pills.

"Hey what are those pills for?", Noah asked Claire. I think we both had the same thought in our heads but we did'nt say it out loud.

"These? Just some medicine I have to take now and then", Claire simply said before she swallowed them. "Well, thanks for coming to see us you two. Hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances".

"Same here. Thanks for the ride", I said as me and Noah got out, taking our bags with us.

"It was nothing. Had to visit mom in the mental hospital anyway". I was surprised to hear this, and wonder if our tall problem had anything to do with it.

"Well. Thanks again. Bye", Noah said to Claire before shutting the door. Claire gave a small smile and waved before driving off. I waved back but as I walked with Noah through the check-in, I could'nt help but wonder what Claire's faith was going to be after all this was over.

Aside from classwork, nothing else really happened after we came back to Florida. Though near the end of the month, a man calling himself Doctor Cairo asked to ask us some questions. He was apparently investigating occurences that have been happening, all tied to that tall guy. We checked some of his videos, and people who followed us online recommened it and his story checked out, and we hesitantly allowed him to come to us.

"Okay, Noah and Rachel. I got it on", Cairo said as he got his camera set up. He was heavy looking man with glasses. I guessed his age to be at least three or so years older than us. Maybe more.

"Alright", Noah mumbled as he sat at a table across from Cairo in the master bedroom that his parents slept in. I was leaning against the closet meanwhile.

"So... Thanks, both of you for the minute of your time to talk to me about this and everything", Cairo told us. "I know you've both been having a rough couple of weeks".

"A bit of an understatement", I mumbled as Noah spoke.

"We usually don't like people that we don't know in our house, but we went on your channel and we got recommended by some people who follow me. I saw you. You're sort of trying to... What are you doing?"

"Yeah, you never actually explained to us. What are you doing exactly", I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just... It always seems like there's, like, pieces missing in every single- In every single puzzle. It's like, every case that I've been investigating, there's just, you know, some detail that's missing that makes everything fit. And I don't know if, you know- My hope is maybe to somehow, you know, find something someone else missed, in most of the cases. So I just wanted to ask you a few things", Cairo explained, and it seemed like good hearted idea. "Anything else happen major since that... You found that little device?"

"Um, no", Noah answered for us. "Things have probably happened. The both of us don't know. Probably, I'm being oblivious. I've really tried to block things out, for the most part, but... I don't know. Each time something happens, I get a little more paranoid. And I know that's not saying much, but coming from me, the both of us actually, it's the truth. It's... I've been trying to reset my passwords through everything to make sure that nothing else happens. I want this to end more than anything, but it's... I get jittery all the time. I'd probably be worse of if Rachel was'nt here, to share this fucked up game with me". I lightly chuckled a bit at that before Cairo asked us,

"Right. I don't know if, you know, traditional internet security is gonna be much help against this thing. Do you think it's, like, actually a person? Or do you believe it might actually be some kind of force?"

"Well, in the beginning, we just thought it was some prick messing with us, trying to scare us and shit", I answered this time. "But...with stuff like last Thanksgiving, the nature trail, that device and the voice that came out of it...It's just a big conflict of ideas and theories for us. It seems like it's one person with these other people, pulling the strings of all of this, like some messed cult. But we don't know what it is exactly, and I think that's what makes all this even more terrifying. The unknown. I mean what's gonna happen in the end? Are we gonna die, is one of us going to die and if so who?" Cairo nodded and looked briefly hesitant. Maybe he was afraid of how we would react to his next question.

"Yeah. I really don't want to bring this up, but... Have either of you considered the possibility that Milo might have been involved in it?"

"Excuse me?", I questioned, my brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Not this shit again", Noah muttered before saying, "Dude, Milo fucking died. I, the both of us, saw his ashes poured into the fucking grave, and the coffin buried six feet under. He's fucking dead, bro. If you really want to talk about that, you can leave right now. I really don't want to speak about that, because in my heart, I know that he is dead. He is gone. Alright?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I think I'll go", Cairo said. "Thank you both for your time".

"Listen", Noah stopped him for a sec. "Do you... Do you really think that you're gonna figure out something by, like, piecing this fucking shit together? 'Cause it's not that easy, man. We've tried it. It's not gonna fucking work. You're just gonna go in a fucking loop and you're gonna kick yourself in the ass. Nothing's gonna help, man. You're just running up the wrong tree".

"Even so, I've got to try", was all Cairo said.

"Um, I'll show you the door", I said as I walked out of the room. I figured I could at least be polite to this guy since he did come all the way here.

"Sorry about Noah. He just handles this sort of thing in his own way", I explained to Cairo as I opened the door for him and let him step outside.

"It's okay. I was kinda expecting something like this anyway", Cairo sighed. "Um before I go, I have a quick question for you. Do you recall when you and Noah opened that box?" I thought back and nodded my head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Well, you know that note that had both your names on it. The one where your name was crossed out. Do you think it's suppose to mean something against you? Like your going to be taken out or that your not as valued as much as Noah to this Observer guy?" I grimanced since that thought had come to me once or twice.

"I have...considered it. But I'm not going to let myself worry about it now. Someone here needs to try and keep a level head, and it might as well be me".

"Well, it clear Noah has a good friend by his side", Cairo said. "Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for your time".

I closed the door as he walked away and leaned against the door and put a hand through my hair.

How was all this going to end?


	15. Halloween

A picture was uploaded on to the TribeTwelve Twitter account a little more then a week ago, more then likely by the Observer. It depicted a hand coming out of an eye, with '11-11-11' on it's hand, and said,

'WE CAN SEE YOUR EVERY MOVE

'FEEL FREE TO RUN'.

It probably would'nt have been so bad if it was'nt for the fact that Noah's birthday is November eleventh, and that it was 2011. But seeing how it was only Halloween we did'nt have much to worry about yet. But the fact that it was posted close to Halloween was a bit worrying so me and Noah were going to spend Halloween in a hotel because one, neither of us were in the mood for trick-or-treaters, or as Noah put it, 'deal with their bullshit'. The second being that the fact it was Halloween alone with all this bull happening was nerve wracking.

"So what are we gonna do after tonight? Go back to the house?", I asked Noah once we parked at the hotel. For the cheapest place we could find, it looked decent more or less, and had some nice tropical looking plants out front.

"We'll see how tonight goes", Noah answered as we got out of the car. I grabbed the bag with some food supplies we brought with us because we did'nt want to leave our hotel room. We were sharing a room because one, it's cheaper and two, it feels safer.

"It's a nice little quaint place. Nice place to spend my Halloween", Noah commented as we entered the hotel entrance which had a sort of café in it. After getting our keycard to the room we went to the third floor.

"Okay, we're room 320. Room 320, 320", I said as we looked for our room, which Noah spotted first.

"Here we are. Let me get the key out". Noah took the keycard out and swiped it before unlocking the now unlocked door...of course it would be unlocked, what else could it do?

The room had two beds like we asked and the curtains were closed. There was a dinette and counter with a microwave, sink and a standered hotel fridge, guarenteed to come with overpriced snacks and drinks.

"Hello! Big-ass mirror", Noah waved to his reflection in a big mirror behind one of the beds after he dropped his bag on his bed.

"You'd have to be pretty vain to want a mirror that big", I commented as I stood next to Noah.

"Yeah. What use would it have even?"

"Maybe if a couple was having sex one of them would want to look at how they looked in the reflection", I joked.

"That is just dirty, and in front of the viewers", Noah chuckled.

"Well, if they've been sticking with us this long they probably ain't so innocent minded".

For the next two hours, everything was still okay. The two of us were playing blackjack since I had brought a packet of cards with me. As for who was winning, well, Noah may be great at Apples to Apples, but blackjack is my game bitches.

"Hah! I win again Noah", I cheered, laughing in victory. Noah had been the dealer but I managed to take good guesses about the card being higher or lower. The way we were playing was that each of us would be a dealer for five rounds each which would count as a single round, and so far the score was four to two.

"How did you get so good?"

"The same way your good at Apples to Apples. No one shall ever know", I joked untill a knocking came at the door. Funny. We did'nt order room service.

"Who the fuck could that be?", Noah mumbled before calling to whoever was still knocking on the door, "go away!" But the knocking countinued.

"We're busy. Go away", I called out. But the knocking went on still. Okay, this was getting scary now.

"I'm going to see who it is", Noah mumbled before grabbing the camera and going up to the door. I stood up and walked several feet behind him. Noah put the camera lens up to the peephole and looked at the side screen.

"There's no one there", he mumbled before opening the door and walking outside.

"You sure?", I asked as I followed after him out, only to see he was right. The sun was still up since it was only about four in the afternoon.

"Let's look around a bit", Noah said to me before calling out as we walked down the hallway, "hello?"

"They've probably already gone", I mumbled as we entered a small room with a vending machine.

"You could be-", Noah was saying as we turned around to leave the room, but we fond ourselves back in our room.

"What the fuck!", Noah said under his breath. I was too stunned to think about joining Noah in going back out the door. It was only when I heard the door close did I imeadietly go out, but I only ended up comming out of a door across from our room.

"What the...?" I'm not physics student, but I'm pretty sure that this is breaking some physics laws or something. I moved to the door swiftly and opened the door, but I found myself on a different floor. And if that was'nt weird enough, it was somehow nightime now.

"How is that even...oh fuck this", I groaned and quickly moved throught the hall, hoping to find Noah. On my way I paused and looked at a sign marking Room 421. Should I even bother questioning how I got to the fourth floor since the sun seemed to vanish in less then two minutes?

"Fuck this, just...just fuck this", I mumbled as I spotted a stairway and walked down them. Hopefully Noah was still on the third floor. Maybe I should look around and if he is'nt I'll wait outside our room for a bit.

"Rachel?" When I neared our room I heard Noah and turned around and saw Noah running up to me. "What are you-?"

"I don't know how but I ended up on the fourth floor", I interrupted.

"I was on the second". Noah quickly used the keycard he was holding to open the door after swiping it several times. Somehow it was now daytime when we entered the room.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"What? What?", Noah asked himself before going back out into the hallway, quickly followed by me since I did'nt want us seperated again. We were only out in the hallway for a second before a figure dissapeared from sight into the room with the vending machine. I think it was the Observer.

"I see you!", Noah said as we both ran, but no one was inside the room. I backed out of the room slowly before I saw some movement near our room and saw the Observer briefly looking out from our room before going back in.

"The git's in our room!", I yelled to Noah as I ran to our room, but the door was already shut. Noah's frustration showed as he tried to open the door, dropping the key once. It did'nt seem to work the first few times, but the door eventually opened up, however we ended up in the bathroom and then our room where it seemed to be night time again. I immeadietly shut the bathroom door while Noah locked the room door.

"I've had it with these fucking mind games! Fuck...", Noah growled under his breath and walked over to the window as I looked at the time and saw it was 3:43.

"It's nearly quarter to four in the morning"

"How is it... Oh god...", Noah trailed off and I looked to Noah's bed and saw the Observer's symbol, except each part was written on a piece of paper.

"There might be something here", I mumbled and removed a piece of paper and saw a note underneath and took it out.

'HAPPY HALLOWEEN NOAH RACHEL'

I turned it around and Noah swore and started yelling as he saw what was on the back of it.

'11-11-11'

I crumbled the paper in my hand and threw it in a nearby bin before I sat next to Noah who was sitting on my bed, still clearly pissed off from all this. I just stayed quiet and waited for Noah to say something. If Noah wanted to talk, he would. Otherwise it probably would'nt help.

"...We'll stay for a couple more day...", Noah eventually said.

"Till the food runs out?"

"Pretty much...Hey Rach', I know this is going to sound weird, but do you mind if we share your bed? I don't feel comfortable using my one tonight".

"It's no problem. To be honest, I don't feel comfortable sleeping in my bed on my own either", I admitted.

We baracaded ourselves into the room for about three days untill the food ran out. We returned to the house after that, reluctant to even step inside. However as far as we could tell it was untouched, so I guess that was something. We're both nervous about Noah's birthday so Noah's booked a room at the same hotel again for that day just incase something does happen.

Let's hope nothing happens shall we?


	16. Happy Birthday Noah

It was a few hours untill Noah's birthday, and the thought that anything could happen once the eleventh came was giving me a bad feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Obviously Noah was taking it worse to the point where he actually bought a 9mm gun. I know, I told him it was a bad idea but he would'nt listen to me.

The two of us were in his room that night. I was sitting at the desk, quietly tapping a finger on the wood while Noah sat silently on the bed with a hand to his face while the other held the camera. I wanted to say something but what could I say honestly?

"Just a couple more hours. Then we'll see what happens", Noah mumbled. "That was some Halloween, was'nt it? Deffinetly cheered my inner kid up".

"It was truely in the spirit of Halloween", I mumbled back. I thought of a few memories and said,

"Hey. Remember that Halloween when we were sixteen, and we got back at that guy Anthony by teepeeing his house after he framed you for breaking one of the school computers?" Noah chuckled, a small smile coming to his face. I guess the memory stuck to him pretty well.

"Yeah. Even if we were caught it would have been worth it".

"Totally", I agreed just before Noah's phone rang. It took one look for Noah to look shocked.

"It's Mary Asher!"

"Seriously?! She's calling?!" I stood up quickly, not believing my ears. We've been trying to get her for months, and now she was calling us?!

"Quick, hold the camera!", Naoh passed the camera to me and I pointed it towards the phone as Noah answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Noah, is that you?", a woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Uh, yes? Who's calling?"

"This is Mary Asher, Milo's mom. Do you remember me? And is Rachel there", Mary asked Noah who glared a little at the phone.

"Yeah I'm here", I managed to say before Noah started with his pleasant conversation.

"Yeah, I damn well remember you! Where the hell have you been, huh? I demand some fucking answers!"

"Just quiet down, just listen to me. I know you and Rachel have a lot of questions and I will answer them, all of them. But first I have to ask you bothsomething very important".

"No! Let me ask you a question first, Miss Asher. Me and Rachel have waited too damn long and experienced too fucking much to deal with any more mysterious bullshit from you or anyone else", Noah's voice was already starting to raise. Oh joy, this was going to go well. "Now tell us, Mary: What really happened to Milo? The both of us here fucking know something's up".

"Noah, you know Milo was a very special kid. I don't know why he did what he did, but I called you-"

"Bullshit! Don't give us that crap! We know about you, about 'Mister Slim'. We know that he, or whatever it was, was stalking Milo before he died. Now you're going to fucking tell us what you know, or I'm going to get the police on my home phone and get them to triangulate your location, because I fucking know you're running. So go ahead, tell me the the truth of what's really going on. I'm all ears". I had to hand it to Noah, he had a pretty good threat there. It was a brief pause before Mary said,

"Fine. Ever since I was a little girl, Mr. Slim had visited me. My sister couldn't see him. No one could". Noah put the phone down on the bed and grabbed a sheet of paper and began to take notes down as Mary explained her story.

"They never thought I was seeing things, all except for my father, Karl, your grandfather, who told me that same story that he told you and Rachel, over and over. After I finally told him that I had begin seeing him, around my 20th birthday, he refused to have anything to do with me and disowned me. As I got older, I heard less and less from him. He became demented and stopped speaking English. But whenever I encountered Mr. Slim, it was more frightening. I began waking up in places I don't remember sleeping in, with bizarre writing all over me. I'd become paralyzed, only able to move my eyes. I kept seeing him, leering over my bed with that face that wasn't a face. Sometimes he would take me with him. To this day I'm still remembering fragments of his visits". I felt some sympathy for Mary hearing that, but that did'nt change the fact that me and Noah needed answers. Now. I quickly asked Mary before Noah,

"Then why was Mister Slim after Milo then?"

"Karl has in his possession a relic of great importance to Mr. Slim and his associates", Mary countinued. "Milo asked me about it on many occasions, so it's not only me. And now it seems they've come to you and Rachel to acquire it. I think it's the reason they were after Milo and now you two. That's why I'm on the run now. When I was little, I managed to find the combination to Karl's safe and read the journal".

"What did it say?", Noah asked his aunt.

"It was all in German, so I took German classes over the years, minored in German. Before I told Karl about seeing the entity, I went back to the journal and read it in its entirety. It makes sense why they'd want it".

"Why? What the fuck was written in that thing?"

It's the diary of a Nazi soldier. It contains information that I think that they wouldn't want getting out. It's one of the reasons I think that I'm still alive today, because I know what they don't want me to. How to possibly hinder him. You know, Noah, Rachel, I see him from time to time, but only from afar. Sometimes I think that he doesn't kill me in my sleep because he's playing with me. Weakening me. Maybe he's just fucking with me".

"What?! What hinders them?! You gotta tell us!", I demanded. If something was in that journal to help us then damn it we need to know!

"No, Rachel. I'm sorry, but I can't tell either of you".

"Uh, and why the fuck not?", Noah yelled while I took a deep breath to keep myself from yelling as well.

"It's already too late for you both. The Observer, as you call him, has the both of you in his grasp already. In fact, he's in your home right now, watching you intently".

"What...?", I glanced over at the windows and other entrance points of the room.

"He knows that you'll both go to the boardwalk, whether you like it or not, because he's seen it happen already. He's told me things, you know. The Collective has had their gaze on the both of you since you were born. I doubt you'll remember, either of you, but he's been following you both, Noah. We've all seen him. You'll remember seeing him soon. His cronies have been monitoring you both constantly all your life, just like me. You either have to get the journal from Karl, which I doubt you'll be able to do, or succumb to them. Don't make the same mistakes I have. You should just stop".

...Is'nt it wonderfull to know you've been stalked by a bunch of creeps, possibly old enough to be your father, since you were born?

"Why don't you just get the journal? Huh? Why don't you just give it to them?", Noah questioned her.

"Because that's not what they want me for!", Mary's voice was starting to raise. I guess she was just as frustrated as we were. "Not anymore. They need us for different reasons, Noah. They need you for the journal, they need me for... something else. That's why I called you today".

"Wait, different reasons? But then...what am I needed for, huh?" , I demanded, trying to stay calm but in reality I was freaking out more and more.

"Your just there to help Noah, and countinue on if Noah fails. Basically, you're just a back up. The Collective see you weaker compared to Noah".

"The hell...?"

"I needed to talk to you before it's too late for me", Mary countinued on. She must have had something important to ask us. "I've been getting messages from them. A rhyme. It keeps repeating. 'You must go to Mr. Scars, for he will end your session. Noah will know who he is. Call him and ask the question'".

...The fuck is Mister Scars?...

"My question to you is: Who is Mr. Scars? Who the hell is he?", Mary demanded.

"What the fuck? I have no idea who that is or what the hell that could mean!", Noah answered her, and I was inclined to believe him since he did'nt have a reason to lie.

"Milo spoke of this Mr. Scars. He told me Mr. Scars would kill me. I know you know who he is. Now tell me. Who is Mr. Scars?"

"He already said he does'nt know!", I snapped. "Why can't you just tell us what the journal's secret is, huh?"

"Listen, you little fucks. I've been running for months, years now. Living a life of hell and paranoia. You're gonna tell me who the hell Mr. Scars is right now-"

"Oh, and you don't think we've been having it any fucking easier?", Noah cut across. "We've been stalked, taken for weeks at a time with no memory... Time warped... You're the one who should be helping us out here! This has been happening to us for years now!"

"You know what? This has been happening to me all of my life! My entire fucking life! I've already tried to save you, Noah when you were young, but I failed. Your predicament and Rachel's is inevitable. I should've realized that from the start. There's nothing else I can do for for either of you, but bide you time. And for John? I had him removed from the equation. He was working for them, trying to get to me like the rest. It's all a clever fucking facade, just like Robert. Did you really think that those ashes were Milo's?", Mary gave a small hysterical laugh which was'nt helping ease my mind, especially after that comment about Mister Fletcher. "You gullible fuckers. Those ashes were from his dead cat. His body disappeared, just like all the others do. They get taken. I know this, and I know a lot of things.

"I know about the eyes, Noah, Rachel. The ones in your dreams. As well as the man with the pinhole eyes". Pinhole eyes? Was that in Noah's dream or-. "I've had fucked up dreams too. That and the sea of tentacles, the figure at the end of the boardwalk. I know your dreams, and I can help you both, but if you can't tell me who he is, I guess I have no reason to talk to you any longer. Have a happy birthday Noah, and may you end your session in peace. Bye"

"Wait. No, wait, hold the fuck on! I have to ask you some more questions!", Noah grabbed the phone as Mary hung up. "What really happened to Milo? Where is the journal? Hello? Mary? Hello? Fuck! Fucking bitch! I'm going to call her back", Noah told me as he dialed the numbers. "We've gotta call her back. I have to fucking call her back. She needs to answer these questions. She's the only one who can answer these fucking questions".

"We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you have received this recording in error, please check your number and call again", was all we got and Noah slammed the phone on the bed.

"Fuck! Fucking bitch!", Noah yelled just before the doorbell rang. We both looked up at Noah's closed bedroom door. The both of us thinking the same thing.

"No one would ring the doorbell this late", was all Noah said before he shouted at the door,

"He's here. A bit early, huh? My birthday's tomorrow, you fuck! Oh, but I'm ready".

Noah then began laughing to himself lightly before opening a drawer and pulling out the gun from it, all while saying.

"I am so fucking prepared for this asshole. I got a fucking birthday present for him", Noah grinned at me as he loaded the gun. "Fifteen rounds, straight through his motherfucking head. Let's do this shit".

Noah did'nt bother waiting for me to respond before he left the room. I felt more reluctant to go out, but I was'nt going let Noah go on his own so I followed after him into the hall where he was trying to turn the camera's night vision on with difficulty.

"The night vision's not working! Still dark...", Noah said in annoyance before turning on a flashlight. He must have grabbed it when I was'nt looking. I walked along side Noah as we walked down the hall, Noah holding the gun straight out while I kept the camera in the direction of where the the flashligh was shinning. We walked to the front door and looked out through the glass but saw nothing.

"No one's out there... More fucking games. He's gonna ding-dong-ditch us. Real fucking scary", Noah mumbled as we walked away from the door. "He can do better than that".

However as we turned to the hallway we gasped as we saw Mister Slim at the end of the hallway. I wanted to run but my feet felt glued to the floor. Noah on the other hand just pointed his gun at Him and laughed as he said,

"Hey, buddy, how you doin'? Here for my birthday, huh? Well I got a gift for you, right here". I flinched as Noah shot at Him four times.

But he was still standing somehow. We were stunned, but a second later he moved quickly. The movement seemed like stop motion before he stood right in fron of us. Me and Noah both started to cough before Noah grabbed my arm as he dropped the gun and dragged me with him to the front door. Right as we were at the door he was at our left, tentacles flailing. We yelled in a panicked fear as Noah unlocked the door and shoved me out first before we ran to the car and got in as soon as Noah unlocked it and drove off to the hotel.

"I don't know if I can solve any of this, but...", Noah paused. We were parked at the hotel now. I was glad that Noah had booked a hotel room for tonight, just incase.

"But...?", I questioned Noah.

"The fact that she called us today, and the fact that she's been telling us that this has been happening all our lives, and she knows this somehow... It's really fucking with my mind something awful. So... either this is all a fucking cosmic joke...Or maybe I am insane! Hehehe... Oh my god!" Noah started laugh as he covered his face with his hands. I frowned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"Noah...If you were going crazy, why would I be seeing the same things as you? Or having similar dreams?"

"Because...because we're both crazy. Your just more sane". Noah's laughter calmed a bit, but not by enough. "But...thanks for sticking by me this far in this shit, Rach'".

"What can I say? Might as well go through this together. Right?"

Sleep did'nt come to me at the hotel. Noah was asleep now, but I was still awake. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was quarter past two in the morning.

I sighed in frustration and snuggled up in my sheets, trying to force myself to fall asleep.

A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my face.

My eyes shot open, but I did'nt speak. Whoever's hand it was, they were on the other side of my bed. I silently swallowed and thought carefully. I had to plan my next move carefully...Ah, fuck it. Like now would be a good time for planning ahead.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply through my noes as I clenched my fist. It was now or never.

I quickly turned to my other side, intending to punch whoever was there behind me. Only for my fist to meet cool tiles.

I opened my eyes as I swore loudly, my fist stinging in pain (hopefully not broken) and to my shock I saw I was in the bathtub in the bathroom.

"How did...", but my question was interupted as I started coughing. "Sh-shit...wait...Noah!" I forced myself out of the tub and ran to the bathroom door and struggled to get it open. When I did I ran into our room but noticed two things. It was daytime.

And Noah was missing.


	17. Missing Part 1

"Oh...God, damn it!", I yelled, clenching my fists before I pulled out my phone and saw it was the eleventh and almost ten in the morning Good, I was'nt gone long. Just a few hours at most.

I walked up to Noah's bed and saw the sheet was on the ground, so I guess Noah was dragged off of the bed before whatever happened happened. I glanced at Noah's stuff and looked for his car and house keys. I wanted to make sure he did'nt just go to look around the hotel for me because he saw I was'nt in bed. It was better worrying him then him being missing.

But I had to give that thought up when I found the keycard to the room. The only keycard we had.

"No, no, no...no no no. No. No", I mumbled under my breath as I picked the card up. Even if he was in a hurry I doubt Noah would have left this here. I just know it. I put a hand up to my face but froze once I felt something wet. I moved my hand away and saw blood.

"What the...", I dropped the card onto the bed and walked back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, where I saw I was having a noes bleed. "Hell no!" I grabbed some tissue and put them up my nostrails. That should help for the moment. I grabbed some more tissues before I went back to the room. Just incase.

I thought came to mind. Maybe I should login into the Twitter account and let the viewers know. Noah did send a quick tweet last night as we drove away from the house, and everyone most be worried.

Noah's laptop was still here thankfully so I quickly used it to get onto Twitter. I would just login, send a tweet, then try to figure out what the hell to do. But after I clicked sign in it just went straight back to the homepage, and I was'nt logged in. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was sure, no, I know I typed everything in right, and Noah did'nt change the password. I tried again and again but it still would'nt let me in. Why was that?

An idea crossed my mind and I quickly went back to Google and typed in 'TribeTwelve twitter', and as soon as I saw the page I clicked it.

_'__¡gÿ Ð®u( ÙâÔ ÉÂ H~ ý)wSê˜ªÞ›žÜBqú– FçVðiÈ ®ÚÐÛ·n £ëŒÈü\š£!‹‚ %= NcLÔ5rF«$´'²ê¸R=×º§/åa›Ëõögç b ¤2ô÷òÓù÷^ëÞý×º÷¿uî½ïÝ¦ÍìO¶òÍ¥µ Ä‹O*|Cæó¯A»'_

_'wehaverepossessedhim'_

_'happybirthdaynoah'_

Just as I had feared, the Observer and his cronies took Noah.

"Oh you son of a...", I trailed off as I tried to think of something. Should I try to message demand this creep to give Noah back? Or should I just wait this all out?

I removed the tissue from my noes and cringed at the amount of blood staining it before chucking it in the nearest bin. I wrinkled my noes and touched it. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, so I guess I was okay... physically at least... I think.

Anyway, after thinking about it, I decided I did'nt have much to loose now, so I decided to just create a seperate Twitter account and use that. However, it said the email was already being used. But, how could that be? I never let friends borrow my email address for anything so why... Unless...

I quickly opened up a seperate tab and opened my email. There was a message from Twitter giving a welcolme message and saying I opened an account called, 'RachelEvansthePierrot'.

The Pierrot? That sounded familiar. Oh, I remember, it's from that Vocaloid song, 'The Fifth: Pierrot'. How did it go again? Ah, it's coming back to me. It's about a boy who is in a criminal organization and is ordered to kill people, and in the end is killed by being shot... Maybe I should look up pierrot some more just incase it means anything.

After a quick search, two things stuck out to me.

_'The defining characteristic of Pierrot is his naïveté: he is seen as a fool, always the butt of pranks, yet nonetheless trusting'._

_'Much of that mythic quality still adheres to the 'sad clown' of the postmodern era'_

'Naïveté'? 'Sad clown'? It was pretty clear they were insulting me, but I was going to ignore that. The realy question was, should I bother to even use this account? Chances were that even if I was to try and set up a different email, the Observer would probably somehow set another account up before me somehow. I was reluctant to, but I had to try and find out where Noah was. I looked at the password and glared a little.

_'blinddeafanddumb'_

Hmp, well is'nt that nice. I logged into the account and surprise, surprise, the avatar icon was the same damn symbol that was on the TribeTwelve Twitter. This was the least of my problems though. I took a deep breath and tweeted my message to the Observer.

'Rachel here you son of a bitch. I suppose you want me to thank you for setting this up for me before I even thought of it?'

'ithoughtiwouldsaveyoutime.

I raised a eyebrow at that.

'Really? Just like you save time by not using a spacebar? Or are spaces too simple for you?'

'arenospacestoocomplicatedfor you?'

'Oh, you wanna play that game? Well right now I have one question. Where the hell is Noah?!'

'withus'.

'I know who, I'm asking WHERE'.

'aplacewheretimehasnomeaning.

'Gee, that's specific'.

I muttered those words to myself as I typed them. I was already getting frustrated.

'areyoujealous?'

'Jealous? Of what? Being kidnapped?'

'knowingyouronlysecondtonoah?'

I could'nt resist snorting as I read that sentence.

'Second? I don't care what you and you guys think of me, or Noah'.

'youwillbe'.

'Yes, and Harry Potter was a Slytherin'.

I paused and thought for a second before I quickly typed again.

'Why did'nt you take me? I know Noah's high on your fucking list, but since you took the both of us at the nature trail, why leave me now?'

'itsnotyourbirthday'.

Those words gave me a cold chill. Was...was something like this going to happen on my birthday?

'What are you doing to Noah'.

'iamnotallowedtoanswer'.

'Says who?'

'mykeeper'.

'Your 'keeper'? Who is he? Is he the tall bastard?'

'heisthetallone onedividedbyzero'.

I bit my lip and and a curious thought came to mind as I remembered the Everymanhybrids.

'Do you know anyone titled Habit? Or Witch?'

'weareawareofhabitbuthavenoin terestinhim witchservesmykeeper althoughsheonlyserveshimidok nowheridentity'.

I quickly typed my question.

'Who is she?'

'iamnotallowedtoanswer'.

"Of, fucking course", I muttered bitterly as I read the answer. Figures he would'nt say. I sighed and paused for a second before I started typing again.

'Why exactly do you call me, Pierrot?'

'yournaïvetéisworserthennoahs '.

'Me and Noah are not naive!'

'yourbothignoranttogreaterkno wlege'.

'I'm happy with what I know thank you very much. And I'm sure I can say the same for Noah'.

'youknownothing'.

'Well, why not tell me where Noah is then? And don't say any of the bullshit from before. If I want to know anything, it's that'.

'here'.

There was a link with this tweet. I bit my lip and wondered if I dared to risk it. My morbid curiousity won over however and I closed my eyes just as I clicked the link. I slowly opened them and saw white and black. It looked more like a blank white backround but with black silhouettes of people. What looked raised above them was a bit hard to make out exactly at first, but I did realise however that it was Noah with some tentacles around him.

I quickly went back to Twitter and tweeted,

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!'

'thinkofitasdetention'.

'WHY?!'

'yourslackingonthejob itsratherdissapointing iwashopingyouwouldbeagoodenc ouragementonhim'.

I was thinking of a snide remark to make before the next message popped up.

'butimsureyourdetentionwillst raightenyouout'.

'What do you mean by that?'

'yourbirthdayisntfaraway'.

'I don't care about that. Just give Noah back, now!'

'eventually'.

'How long is eventually? Never? Because that is'nt going to do'.

'iamnotallowedtoanswerthat'.

"Come the fuck on", I groaned in frustration.

'asfunasthisis ihaveothermatterstoattendto'.

'Hey! Get back here! Now!'

I'm not sure why I bothered, he obviously was'nt going to respond. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to think. I had to plan out a bit more carefully now. First, I was going to use the camera on my phone, let people on YouTube know I'm okay. After that, I'm going back to the house, seeing if there are any clues, lock the front door since I don't think Noah locked it. Not too sure what I'll do after that though. I suppose I'll worry about that later though. But, that only makes my worry for Noah a lot worse, almost to a point where I feel sick.


	18. Missing Part 2

Since there was'nt much I could actually do and I have no idea of where to even think of to look for Noah, I decided to do the only thing I could and just go to the house and see if there were any clues there. I know it's a bad idea, but I can't just do nothing. I decided however I would use the camera on my phone to record this and post it onto YouTube. It'll be bad quality, but better then buying a camera I would only use at least once. Maybe twice at the most.

It was a good thing Noah's keys were still here, otherwise I would have had to take two taxi's (to Noah's house and back to the hotel) or I would have had to walk. But first, I would check some of the messages some people sent me on Twitter.

_'Is that really you Rachel?'_

_'How do we know your the real Rachel?'_

_'What happened exactly? Tell us?!'_

_'Is everything okay?'_

_'How do you think Noah went missing exactly?'_

A small twitch came to my lips forming a brief smile as I skimmed over the messages. It's good to know people care about you, no matter what. Well, might as well respond to them with a quick tweet before I go.

_'Yes, this is Rachel. I'm physically okay. __As for what happened the other night? I'm not too sure. I know someone was watching over me when I tried to sleep and I tried to punch them, only to end up in the bathtub in the room's bathroom. When I went back into the room, Noah was gone and it was daytime. __Right now I'm making a quick trip back to the house to see if I can find clues. It's a bad idea, but what else can I do? __Hopefully Noah will be returned soon'._

About forty five minutes later I was back at the house and parked in the driveway. The door was closed but I'm not sure if that should be considered a good thing or not. Someone may have went inside and closed it for all I knew, but then again Noah may have actually shut it himself and I just did'nt notice. We were in a rush last night after all.

I took out my phone and turned the camera on. I cleared my throat before I spoke as I walked slowly to the front door,

"Hey everyone, Rachel here. As you can tell from the tweets, Noah's birthday has been good so far". The sarcasm was pretty obvious. "Um, I'm not going to say what exactly happened last night just yet. I will say however that Noah's aunt, Mary Asher, did call us but um...", I trailed off as I thought of what Mary said. "...Things did'nt exactly go smoothly. Anyway, since Noah's missing and is...wherever the hell it is the Observer and his bastard colleagues have taken him, which is someplace I doubt I can go to willingly, and I've nowhere else to look, I've decided to come back here and see if I can find any clues. I remember Noah took some notes down so I might try to find that, and some other stuff". I stopped as I got to the front door and sighed deeply.

"I know this is a bad idea. It's a terrible idea even. But I don't have anything else to look into, and there might be a clue here that'll help. Besides, I have to make sure nothing was taken anyway". I took a deep breath and put my hand on the handle and pushed at the door. It opened with ease.

"Well, it's open. Not sure if that's a good thing or not", I mumbled as I entered the house. I closed the door behind me and looked around. Everything seemed okay, but I was feeling slightly paranoid since I was on my own so I went straight to the kitchen and took a frying pan out of a drawer.

"Might as well have something to defend myself". I walked over near to the hall, around the same place I had stood when Noah tried to shoot Mister Slim. I looked down and frowned when I noticed that the gun was'nt here. I was positive Noah had dropped it I slowly walked down the hall till I got to the end and looked at the wall. There were too bullet holes, but Noah shot four times. I don't know whether or not to be curious or scared as to where two of those bullets may have gone. I contemplated removing the bullets from the but I decided I would leave them for the moment. I came here to look around, not damage walls.

I walked into Noah's room since we were when Mary called us.

"Er, we were hanging out here when Mary called. Then the doorbell rang and... to be honest, I'm still concerned for Noah about his actions", I mumbled as I looked around the room some more. Deciding that there was nothing else to look at there, I left and went into my own room.

Everything was in it's usual place. All my books and small things were on the desk along with small picture frames and my laptop. Nothing seemed unusual. I considered whether or not to take my laptop when I saw something in my mirror. I figure had been peeking in from behind the doorframe, only to retreat the moment I noticed it. I knew without a doubt it was the Observer.

I immeadietly turned around and ran out, ready to strike with my frying pan weapon as I yelled,

"Get back here you bastard! Tell my where Noah is or else!" I ran out through the hall, in the direction I was sure he had gone only to see he was here...at that moment at least.

I looked around, turning sharply and looking everywhere so not to be caught off guard. I could'nt let myself be taken. I had to... I'm not too sure what I had to do but it was deffinetly not being taken!

Wait. There was movement outside the door.

I ran to it and flung the door open and stepped outside quickly, gripping my hold on the frying pan as I looked around.

But there was no one.

I clenched my jaw and turned around to lock the door.

"this was a bad idea. I'm going before anything fucked up happens", I muttered as I walked back to the car to head back to the hotel. It may not have been safe. But it was safer then this place untill Noah came back.

Over the few days of Noah being missing, a video had been uploaded onto the YouTube account. It was a birthday message from the Observer, though it seemed more like he was bitching at us for 'sleeping on the job'. It's not our fault if we're given a task similar to, as Noah put it, 'hey, squirrel! Go climb this skyscraper and get this watermelon, and bring it back down to me'. Hell he even said the damn journal was untouchable and he wanted us to get it. Talk about mixed messages. Also, the video said something about this being... his last birthday. But the message was sent to me as well,

_'THE SAME EXTENDS TO YOU RACHEL. YOUR NEXT SHALL BE YOUR LAST'._

While that message played, it showed a scene of me (in the usual black and white) back at the house a couple days ago, like someone else had been there with me and filming everything. I was also troubled by how me and Noah will aparently see the Observer at the boardwalk, along with an old friend and also by the end of the video where it showed a man with a skull mask on while the text, 'DEADHEAD' was above him, only for the eyes to light up like they were on fire while a loud noise played.

It was scary, yes. But I was more worried for Noah since his birthday was before mine.

_'helloagainlittleones wouldyouliketoplayanother game?'_

I had just logged on to my Twitter account to read that message directed to everyone, possibly even me. I was wondering if I should bother even looking at this, but if it could help, I was willing to read on.

_'iffiftyormoreofyoucanguessmy riddlecorrectly iwilluploadsomethingnoahdoes notwantyoutosee hehasnotevenrevealedits existancetorachel butifyouareunabletodothisi willnot youhaveonehour'_

I reread that message to makesure I did'nt misread, but I still read it the same. Noah kept something from me? Why would he? Did he not trust me? Or...was there something he was trying to protect me from? I wanted to believe the later since me and Noah had already been through too much bullcrap to not trust eachother. But, Noah had to have had a reason... Did'nt he?

'_itwillensuredeathifeatenbutt hedeadeatitallthetime somepeoplebelieveinit itisgreaterthanmykeeper itswhatnoahwillfindatthe boardwalk whatisit?'_

I bit my lip as I read this. Should I do something? Should I try to get people know to not go along with this? Should I try to solve the riddle? By the sounds of it the answer seemed like it could be nothing, but what if it was some complicated crap?

_'areyougoingtoplayaswell rachel?'_

"..." I closed my eyes as I thought this through. Chances were that if this picture were to get out, Noah would be pissed. But my morbid curiousity seeped out to get the better of me as an answer to the riddle came to my mind.

_'Nothing'_

Now all I could do was wait. Out of curiouisity I browsed around to see what other people had answered, and saw that a vast majority of them had gave the same answer as myself. I was torn between wanting us to be right and wanting us to be wrong.

The hour seemed to pass slowly. Almost too slow. But the time did come with the message,

_'youhavemetthequota itseemsyourmorbidcuriosity hasoutweighedanyrespectfor noahswisheseventhoughyou claimtobeonhis side humansareveryinteresting'_

I moved the arrow over the link next to the message, pausing briefly to consider what the possible consequences could be before I clicked on it and the moment I did I felt as if my heart dropped straight down into my stomach.

It was a crime scene photo of Milo after he commited suicide. He was lying down on his chest on his bed, his hair loose out of it's usual ponytail as his head on it's side as his hand looked like it was touching the ground, at least just barely while a open bottle of pills and white pills laid under it.

"That sick...that son of... that...that SICK SON OF A WHORE!", I yelled out in frustration. I restrained the urge to kick something and quickly tweeted a message to the Obser-bitch.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"shouldntyoubemoremadwithnoah fornotshowingyouthis?'

'I'M PEEVED AT HIM TOO, BUT WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PUT THIS UP?!'

'everything'

Arogant bastard.

'Well listen here you. Noah always said he planned on killing you, and while I at first felt it a bit extreme, I will happily help Noah with your death'.

'soyoullhelpafoolwithafools erand? amusingbutuseless'

'Do you think yourself immortal? There's no such thing. Only living a long time untill you die'.

'yournaïvetétruelyneedstobe takencareof'.

I scowled at the screen as I typed in my response.

'I'm fine the way I am, and so is Noah so leave us the fuck alone and give Noah back!'

'soon'.

I logged off after that. There was'nt any point continuing this conversation. If it could even be called that. All I could do now I guess was wait here and hope Noah would be brought back here. Good thing Noah booked the room for the week.

Two days later there were still no signs of Noah, but I was'nt giving hope up just yet.

I left the room briefly to get a drink from the vending machine. After two days of staying in a single room on my own I was starting to feel a small case of cabin fever, so I needed an excuse to leave the room at least for a little while.

When I did comeback, my keycard would'nt unlock the door. I was a bit confused about this and tried again and again to unlock the door.

"C'mon. I'm not in the mood for this crap", I muttered as I kept swiping the keycard. I was there for at least five minutes or less, and considered going to the front desk untill the door finally unlocked. I grumbled a little as I went inside but after taking a few steps inside I felt shocked and dropped the can I had been holding.

Oh God, Noah!" I quickly shut the door and kneeled down by Noah. He was on his back and the words, 'Happy Birthday Noah' were written on his stomach in what I presumed to be charcoal while his shirt and camera laid next to him. His noes looked like it had been bleeding but stopped by now though it was still fresh enough to have a shine in it.

"Noah, wake up!" I panicked and lightly slapped his cheek just hard enough for him to feel it but not actually hurt him.

Thankfully Noah started coughing and started to sit up which made me relax a bit, but not by much.

"Oh, thank God your okay!" I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Ra-", whatever Noah was going to say was lost to a fit of coughing that seemed almost choked.

"He-here, let me help you up", I helped Noah up while he grabbed the camera. I would have sat him on the bed but he seemed more adament to go to the bathroom so all I could do was lead him there, and the second we got there he coughed up blood into the sink. He groaned, sounding in pain and choked out,

"Oh fuck".

When Noah looked up into the mirror it was only then I had noticed the Observer's symbol drawn on his forehead in charcoal as well. I quickly turned the tap on and grabbed a towel as Noah rubbed at the symbol leaving a smear and writing on his stomach.

"Get off me! Fuck!", Noah sweared as he countinued rubbing his stomach. I wetted one towel and handed it to Noah who gave a brief nod in thanks and started using it. If this was under different circumstances I probably would have let my look linger on Noah's chest, but instead I just grabbed a face cloth and wetted it and waited for Noah to finish washing the writing off his stomach.

"Here. I'll get that for you", I murmured when Noah got his stomach clean and was about to wash his forehead but I beat him to it. Noah did'nt say anything as I quickly removed the mark off his forehead and when I finished he cleared his throat of the last bit of blood there and spat it into the sink. He groaned and took the face cloth from me to wipe the blood away from his noes and mouth. We stayed silent when he finished. Noah only stared at his reflection as he asked me,

"How long?"

"Were you gone? A week", I answered. Noah gave a digruntled noise in response.

"Again? Fuck".


	19. Missing Part 3

Noah walked out and I shortly followed, only stopping to pick up the can I had previously dropped on the floor and walked over to Noah's bed where he sat on the edge. He had put the camera on the bedside cabinet and had a hand to his face. I opened the can and ignored some of the spray that got on me as I held it out to Noah.

"Here. It might wash the taste away. And it's still cold". Noah looked up and after a few seconds took the can and drank a more then generous amount from it.

"Thanks".

"It's nothing", I said as I sat next to him. "Do you...remember anything?"

"I... no. I know we came here for a reason. My birthday but... It's just a blank right now...except for...", Noah trailed off and I quickly asked,

"Except for...?"

"I... I remember waking up at night and seeing you were'nt here. Did something-"

"Yeah, um... That night, I felt a hand on my face and I decided to punch who it was. I figured the noise would wake you up and we'd take him down together". Noah's mouth twitched a little. I think it was a brief smile but I could'nt be sure. "But, when I turned around I was in the tub in the bathroom, and I punched the tiles. When I got out it was daytime and you were missing".

"But, you were okay?", Noah questioned me, looking at me directly for the first time since he came back.

"Well, I had a nose bleed for a bit after I saw you were missing, but it did'nt last long", I admitted to him. "And I was worried as hell for you. Other then that and what the Observer did, I was okay. Sort of".

"What did he do?", Noah asked me sharply. I was'nt too sure if I should tell him just yet, but he was going to be mad either way.

"He... hacked all three accounts. I could log onto the YouTube one, but I could'nt on Twitter or Formspring", I explained quickly. "I tried to create a second Twitter account to demand to Obser-bitch to bring you back, but he took the liberty of already making one for me".

"What'd he call it?"

"'RachelEvansthePierrot'", I muttered. "It's meant to be an insult since a pierrot is a character who is a 'sad clown' and 'naive'. Aparently I'm more naive then you". Noah snorted at that. "I considered making a Formspring one but I figured he would just beat me to it".

"Did he put anything up?"

"...He put a birthday message up for you on YouTube". I paused for a moment and clenched my fists. "Why did'nt you tell me?"

"Tell you what?", Noah asked me.

"About that picture of Milo after he killed himself". Noah immediately stood up. He looked furious but as he spoke he seemed to be trying his best not to yell.

"How did you know about that picture?"

"...He put up a riddle on Twitter and said if enough people answered he would upload something you did'nt want anyone to see and that you did'nt even tell me about it".

"Fuckin', shit!" Noah looked even more mad then before. "And you went along with this? You did'nt even try to get people to not go along with his shit?!"

"I needed to know what you were hiding damn it!", I snapped as I stood up.

"That did'nt mean you had to let that photo get out!"

"You think that I would have wanted that photo out on the internet?"

"Well, no. But that does'nt change anything! You could have just stopped people from answering and asked me about it", Noah argued but I just glared.

"Or better yet, you could have just told me about it! I had a right to know damn it! Milo was your cousin yeah, but he was still my friend!"

"Yeah, that would have gone well. 'Hey, Rach'. I got this picture of Milo after he commited suicide'".

"You would'nt have had to actually show me the picture you idiot!", I snapped.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot-!"

"Well then maybe you should actually think of what your doing instead of just leaping into action!", I yelled at him. "How do you think I felt when that bastard posted that picture, huh? Did you think I liked knowing he was disrespecting Milo's memory?"

There was silence after that. The both of us glared and the tension in the air would have been too thick to cut. I was trying to think of something to say that I would'nt later regret, and I could only pray that the same could be said for Noah. I glanced down at the ground and saw Noah's shirt on the ground. I picked it up and shoved it in his chest.

"Here's your shirt. I'm going to bed", I grumbled as I went over to my bed and laid down on it, my back facing Noah.

The next morning I felt a hand shake my shoulder a little.

"Five more minutes, daddy", I grumbled in my sleep.

"Rach', it's Noah". I opened my eyes and saw it was indeed Noah. He seemed more calm then he was last night. I guess he just needed time to calm down after what had happened.

"So, you've calmed down now?" I sat up in bed and leaned back with my hands resting behind me on the pillow.

"Yeah, and... I'm sorry for fighting", Noah mumbled. "You had a point. I guess I really should have at least... told you about the picture". I nodded a little.

"Well, I guess... We were both being idiots while fighting last night", I sighed. "You were pissed off and had every right to be mad. Especially after what happened", I said as I sat up. "So what know? You want me to say what happened on your birthday? Or do you want to watch it on the camera?"

"Let's just go back to the house", Noah mumbled. "It's not like we can avoid it forever. You can tell me what happened on the way, and we'll see what's on the tape on put it on YouTube. Then we'll worry about what'll happen on your birthday".

"Oh... You actually read the Tweets... and saw the video". A sheepish grin came to my face and Noah just nodded before saying,

"Yeah. Before you woke up actually", Noah said. "I checked out the footage on the camera. It's damaged but I think we can still recover what's on it, but we should probably get going as soon as possible".

"Alright sounds like a plan", I said as I stood up from my bed and stretched my arms. We quickly grabbed our things and left the hotel. I had a feeling we were'nt likely to come back here unless we were extremely desperate.

"Soo Aunt Mary calls, but only to ask US, about a 'Mister Scars', but when we could'nt say she got pissy and hung up", Noah said, repeating the basics of what I told him happened on his birthday as we drove back to the house.

"Pretty much".

"Then, the tall guy showed up, and I tried to shoot him?"

"Four times. But I could only find two bullets, both in the wall".

"And the gun?", Noah questioned.

"I did'nt see it", I responded before adding quickly, "but I did'nt spend too much time there so it could still be around".

"I doubt it", Noah mumbled as we neared his house. "And these, 'Collective' bastards want us to get the journal, that belonged to a Nazi, that Karl has?"

"Well, I think they want you to get it more then me. I'm just around to help I guess", I mumbled back. "Though if you fail I have to get it. I think that shows us who's more loved". Noah snorted a little at that feeble attempt at humour as we parked in the driveway.

"Well is'nt this great", Noah muttered before rubbing his head. "Guess we're gonna have to think of something. If Mary's right about that journal, we may find something usefull in it for us". There seemed to be a bit of hope in Noah's voice as he said this, though it was hard to make out. "And one more thing, Rach'".

"Yeah, Noah?"

"It was a shame you did'nt catch the Observer bastard. It would have been the greatest thing in the world to see you hit him with the frying pan".


	20. Happy Birthday Rachel

The tape on the camera was heavily damaged. We're still trying to fix it, just incase there was anything I forgot. That and we're hoping it might explain what exactly on happened on Noah's birthday when I was'nt there. Other than that there has'nt been any disturbance. Thanksgiving was quiet unlike last time which is good because I do not want to suddenly find myself cutting a message into my arms.

Of course there was my birthday coming up and it was a bit agitating considering what happened on Noah's birthday. I'm not sure what worries me more, the possibility of being kidnapped or Noah being on his own for at least a week. Can you blame me? With the way he acts when I'm actually here, God only knows what'll happen if I'm not.

The nerves were'nt helped that much by exams, or the fact that it was already the first of December. Some time we're having, right? Who would've thought a bunch of wackos could manged to make a birthday anything but exciting but more depressing and tense.

"So, anything in the mail?", Noah grumbled as he poured himself coffee that morning. I was leaning against the counter while looking through the envelopes in my hand and put one by one down on the counter.

"Electricity bill... bank... me". We both froze. I'll admit I may have been jumping to conclusions. The white envelope was small and had my name and address on it so chances were it was nothing to worry about. However...

"Open it", Noah said after the brief silence. I just nodded and gently ripped the top of the envelope and pulled out the card inside. I read it and took a breath of relief.

"It's just a wedding invitation", I said. Noah gave a sound of relief as I read over the card again.

"Who's is it?"

"My cousin Sinéad, back in Ireland. Wedding's in March. You wanna go? I can bring a guest". I then added, a little quicker this time, "Please say yes. Mom and dad and obviously going to be there and you know how they are in eachothers company since they got divorced".

"Yeah. They start fighting over every little thing they can. What did they fight about last time? Who let the cat run away?"

"No, just some technical stuff to do with a will left by mom's aunt. I don't know much to be honest. I prefer to keep out", I shrugged.

"Probably for the best", Noah mumbled before drinking some of his coffee.

"Hmm... Um, I know this probably is'nt the best thing to ask right now but, what are we going to do about-"

"Your birthday?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't wanna go missing for a week. For one your dangerous enough without me being nearby", I half heartedly joked. Noah did'nt laugh and just said,

"Well, I don't think going back to the hotel is a good idea. It actually makes this place feel safer after what happened last time", Noah mumbled as he looked outside the window. It was winter, but seeing how we were in Florida there was'nt any snow. That was a pretty rare occurance here.

"So what, are gonna like sleep out in the car or just stay inside one of our rooms for the entire day?", I asked him.

"I think... we should just stay in the spare bedroom. I mean even if we're still in the car we're outside and who knows where the fuck they'll come from, and I just feel that neither of our rooms are safe for tomorrow, or tonight either now that I think of it".

"Well, I guess considering everything that's happened, it's the best place we can think of at the moment", I mumbled. "It is'nt saying much, but I think if we keep the door to the room locked and just leave the closet door open, we should be fine. Hopefully".

"I guess. But if that fucker gets in I'm taking him out this time". Noah seemed pretty adamant as he said that.

"Hmm". I tried to change the subject and thought over some stuff before I said, "you know if someone said to me, when we first met, that we would be facing off against paranormal bullcrap and sleeping in eachothers beds... I would probably have said they were crazy".

"Same here. Especially about the part with you touching me".

"I did'nt touch you. I just snuggled up to you while you were still asleep, wrapped your arm around me and maybe touch your hair". I pouted innocently.

"Then what's for tonight? You going to molest me or something?"

"In your dreams", I joked.

"But is'nt it meant to be your birthday?" I could'nt help but laugh a little.

"Man, I missed our moments like these".

"You mean us laughing and joking and doing what some people would consider flirting?", Noah questioned.

"Well, yeah. Not too sure about that last one though", I said as I put my now empty cup in the sink.

It was an hour untill midnight. An hour untill my birthday... well, I think I was born around five in the morning so that would be six hours, but meh. Who's really counting?

Me and Noah were in the spare bedroom, laying in bed. I think Noah was still asleep since he did'nt say anything to me, but I had my back to him so I would'nt really know.

I just stared at the clock as it slowly counted down to what would hopefully be a normal day, and not some crazy shit like on Noah's birthday. I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep, but they just would'nt and it was annoying me beyond belief.

Then, I felt and arm go around me which only stunned me for a second before I began to move. However, I heard a voice.

"Rach'? Did I wake you?"

I looked back and sighed in releif when I could confirm it was just Noah, thank goodness.

"No. I thought you were still asleep".

"Can't really sleep", Noah admitted. "And I just thought you might like waking up in a hug in the morning". A smile came to my face as the mental image came to mind.

"Thanks. Did'nt know you could be sweet", I teased as I shifted to my other side so we were looking at eachother.

"I can be sweet. You just get it more because it's kinda funny trying to make you embarressed", Noah joked.

"Well, I guess you can't say I'm a molestor since your the one wrapping your arms around me".

We were quiet after that, and it seemed a long time before I asked,

"Hey, Noah. Do you think this bullshit is more bearable because the both of us are together, or do you think it would be just as good if we were with someone else each?"

"To be honest, I'd rather be stuck in this mess with you", Noah said. "But when it comes to the boardwalk, I'd rather have a third person with us. Just incase".

"I guess that does make sense. After what happened there", I mumbled.

"Hey, Rachel. If you could have one small birthday wish right now, within possible reason, what would it be?" I blinked at the sudden questioned.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just thought of it", Noah said simply. "So, anything?"

"Outside of reason it would be for us to have our lives back, or for Milo to be alive again", I said half jokenly. "But, I guess I would like... no".

"What?"

"You'll laugh", my eyes looked away but Noah seemed pretty determined to hear what I had to say.

"Just say it".

"Um..." Should I or should'nt I? Maybe if I say it half jokenly he won't look at me weird.

"Urm... a...a-a kiss" Well, there goes the supposed humour. But I never said where the kiss was suppose to be so I guess Noah could'nt really get annoyed with me for asking.

"A kiss?", Noah repeated.

"Well... yeah"., I nodded.

"...Well, why not", Noah murmured as I felt his hand on my cheek. "Your the birthday girl after all".

_"What?! No! You... you can't be...!"_

I only remembered the doorbell ringing and my voice yelling.

I opened my eyes and started coughing. I was in my bedroom. Tired, cold and tasting blood in my mouth- oh God there's blood in my mouth.

I forced myself to get off my bed and walk to the door. My legs felt shaky, like I was going to collapse at any moment. I felt a little out of it, but I was sure it would go away after a while. I weakly grabbed th door handle and walked into the hall, trying not to cough any of the blood onto the tiled floor.

But... what happened? How did I...? Was'nt I...? With Noah...?

I heard a door openly quickly followed by,

"Who's-", I heard something fall to the ground and I turned and saw Noah, having just dropped a knife after coming out of his room. He looked shocked, and like he had'nt slept well in a while. I know it does'nt seem much compared to what all of this has done to us, but trust me. "RACHEL!" I was soon grabbed into a tight hug while I still felt a bit dazed. His hold seemed shaky, and he sounded like he was holding back sobs as he hugged me.

"N-Noah? How long...". My voice felt a little slurred but Noah seemed to understand me.

"A week. Are you-" If Noah was going to ask if I was okay, he got his answer as I coughed some blood onto his shirt.

"S-sorry", I coughed some more, but Noah did'nt seem to care about the shirt and only helped me to the bathroom and held my hair back as I coughed into the sink.

"Th-thanks", I mumbled as I felt the last of the blood leave my mouth, but the taste was still there.

"It's nothing", Noah mumbled as he turned looked into the mirror at my reflection. I saw him frown and move some of my bangs off of my forehead which resulted in a frustrated cry from me and and loud swear from Noah since the Observer's symbol was drawn on my forehead.

"Oh, c'mon", I groaned as I smuged it up as Noah wet a face cloth for me. I looked down at my stomach and frowned before pulling up my shirt and reading the message.

_'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL'_

Tch. Some happy birthday indeed.


	21. Drunk Christmas

An hour after I woke up after having apparently being missing for a full week, me and Noah were sitting on the couch in silence as I held a hand to my face. I was'nt too sure what to say actually, but eventually I asked Noah,

"So...what happened exactly?".

"Well... how far back do you remember?" I scrunched my eyebrows up as I thought over Noah's question.

"Er, we were in bed and talking...then you asked me what I would like for my birthday and I said a kiss". A bit of colour rose in my cheeks as I said this. "And, that's about as far as I can go". Noah nodded and then went to explain.

"Well, around that time, the doorbell rang. You said I should just ignore it so I did, but then it kept going for a few more minutes so I kinda-"

"You got pissed into a swear filled rant and went to get the door?" Noah gave a bitter chuckle.

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, I grabbed the camera and we went to look, but no one was there. We were going back to the room and... I don't know how but... I heard something and I turned around to look, then the next thing I heard the bedroom door slamm shut and you screaming for me. I tried to force the door open but it would budge, and I think you yelled at one point, erm...'you can't be', I think. When the door finally opened you were... you were gone".

I nodded my head as Noah finished. I was going to ask what exactly Noah did during the week I was gone but Noah quickly said,

"I'm sorry about... about letting that happen". I frowned. Did Noah seriously think that it was his fault.

"Noah-"

"No, I know it's my fault and nothing you can say will change it". Noah was being his usual stubborn self, not that I hated it completely. I liked seeing Noah being so determined for us to win this twisted game, it made me feel safe when he was'nt doing anything reckless... Well, safer then none at the very least.

"Look. we can't change what's happened, so let's just try to figure out what to do next. Now, how's the rendering on that tape comming along?", I asked Noah.

"Well, I think I'm starting to get some of the end at the very least, but we probably won't get anything definite 'till the end of the month, or January".

"Better then nothing I guess", I murmured. Another question came to mind, and even if it was embarrassing. "Um, Noah, about that ki-"

"I need some coffee", Noah suddenly said before he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey! I did'nt get to ask my-"

"You want some?", Noah cut me off again. I was annoyed by this, but I just nodded. There was always another time.

Weeks went past and it was eventually Christmas. It's funny to think that years ago I would have woken up before my parents and rush downstairs to open up my presents left by the jolly old, fat man, Saint Nick. Ah, those were good times. Nothing to worry about, and no fears.

Now however, me and Noah are stuck inside the house, depressed and fearfull of what may happen if we're not carefull. Still, at least we can spend the holidays in fear together, and do the one thing we can do in a situation like this.

Get piss drunk off beer.

"Y'know what we should d-" _hic _"do, Rachy?"

Yeah, I'm not going to say HOW much we drunk, but enough so that Noah was pretty drunk off his ass. I was'nt as bad, but I was'nt too far off either.

""Uh... Get a gun and shoot the Observer's balls off?", I guessed before hiccuping. Noah seemed to think this over... well, as much as a drunk person can at least.

"That... is pretty good, man. I was gonna say we get a ice pick and stab his eyes out, but that's a better idea".

"Does he even have a sex life?", I giggled. I was surprised me and Noah have'nt fallen off the couch yet. Noah gave a drunken giggle as well... Yeah, even in my current state I found it weird too.

"Hell no, and even if he does he should just get a handjob by sandpaper, thorns and other shit like that".

"I-" _hic _"I wonder who... who we would be in'a... in'a movie or somthin'", I wondered outloud randomly.

"Like, er... Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, the Observer and his bitches would SO be the Death Eaters!", I nodded.

"Then... then I'm Harry Potter", Noah declared. "I have the hiar for it anyway. You can be Hermione".

"Whada 'bout Ron and Ginny", I questioned but Noah just grinned.

"There is no Ron or Ginny in our story".

"Oh, and maybe that tall guy is Voldemort!", I exclaimed. ... My God, it all makes sense now! Or, maybe that's the booze talking. I did loose track of how many cans I drank from.

"Holy shit, your right! He is Voldemort!"

We were quiet as a dormouse for a moment before we burst out laughing loudly, slipping to the floor and barely even noticing it somehow.

"MAN! We are pissed!" My laughing calmed down a good bit eventually enough for me to say this.

"Yeah, both because of booze and Obser-bitch!", Noah laughed.

"Obser-bitch!", I cheered before the both of us calmed down slightly.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah, Noah?"

"... I always thought you were pretty", Noah said blutnly. The alcohol must still be in his head, so I just giggled.

"Thanks, Noah, but I think your drun-"

"No, I'm serious. I sometimes thought that... that you were pretty when we were kids", Noah told me. It probably would have sounded better if his voice was'nt a tad slured. None the less I was surprised.

"Oh... Um, wow".

"I just wish this bullshit was'nt going on", Noah groaned. "Then I would'nt have to be paranoid that they'll use it against us or something if I told you what I thought".

"What are you...?", I questioned, but the small part of me that was still sober knew what Noah meant. It was a fear of mine as well. What would happen if I told Noah how I fel-

Wait. Does this mean that he... Me?

"Noah, are you trying to say...". I was becoming a bit more sober now, but I could'nt finish my question because Noah clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh. They might hear", he grumbled, still drunk by the looks of it. I wonder if he would be acting like this if we were both sober.

"And you think they would actually care?"

"Pfft, I don't give two shits what they think. I just don't want anything like what happened on our birthdays to happen again... 'specially to you". I felt my cheeks go red a bit as Noah said this.

"It's just... Your really the only person I trust a hundred percent right now, right before Kevin. And if...", Noah bit his lip a little and for a split second I thought I saw a tear. "After all the shit that's happened. Last Thanksgiving, the nature trail, Halloween and our birthdays I just... I just don't want to loose you and never get you back", Noah said in a surprisingly soft voice. "I'd never forgive myself".

"Noah...", I murmured gently and scooted next to him and held his hand. "Nothing's going to happen. I know we'll be safe together and I trust you. Why else do you think I've stayed this long?"

"My incredible sexiness", Noah said bluntly, faintly chuckling. I guess he was still drunk but I could'nt help but smile.

"I can't say that is'nt tempting, but you being alive is the most I could ask for", I said, holding his hand with of both of mine now.

"... Rach', let's make a promise", Noah said, sounding serious as anyone with the same amount of alcohol in them like Noah could.

"What is it?"

"Let's promise, no matter what. We'll keep fighting these bastards, and even if we're forced to join, we'll still fight back". I squeezed Noah's hand and placed a palm on his cheek.

"I thought we made that promise when we realised we were in a big trouble?", a small smile played on my face.

"Then let's seal it with this. I did'nt really get to give ", he mumbled when he took my face in his hands and pushed his lips onto mine. His lips were a bit chapped, and the taste of alcohol was strong on both of us, but I doubted it made the kiss any less special. It actually seemed like bliss for those few minutes we kissed untill he pulled away and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Deal?"

"Deal?", I mumbled back and leaned my head against his. True, Noah was possibly going to deny this happened when we wake up with hangovers from hell, but for Christmas to actually have that brief moment of good in it while me and Noah were feeling miserable is nothing short of a miracle.

Maybe things were not going to be like this tomorrow, but for now we had comfort, and I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.


	22. Valentines Day

We managed to render the footage from what happened at the hotel on Noah's birthday. I was deffinetly not there when it happened. Someone was at Noah's bedside and stroking his face before they vanished. After that something pulled Noah out of his bed and and the door of the room was opened by someone silhouetted with pinhole eyes and a smile that seemed to be made up of the top row of their teeth. Noah seemed to recognise him judging by his reaction, so I'm guessing whoever this guy, who's apparently called Firebrand, is someone me and Noah both know.

Is'nt that comforting?

As for the part with the Mary Asher footage, it's about two thirds done now. So all we can do is try to get it done as soon as possible, even with classes on.

There is one thing that's been a bit... concerning to Noah and I. Our friend Kevin.

He's been... well I did'nt mention it earlier, but a few days after I came back from my week long absence, me and Noah met Kevin. We had'nt seen him since we asked him to translate Karl's German. We noticed his hair was longer, and he was wearing glasses which is odd since he normally wears contacts. He sounded nervous when we talked to him, and he asked us about notecards and compensation. But, his appearance is what worries me. It makes him look... look like the Observer. But, it could'nt be Kevin, could it? It just... I don't know, but... with the evidence against him...

We worry about this later.

As for what happened between me and Noah after Christmas? He acted like nothing happened at first so I did'nt say anything incase he said I was lying or something like that. But when I think of everything that's happened between us, it makes me wonder if he's just acting. Well, it's not this matters since, y'know, we're being stalked by a group of crazies and frankly that is more important... no matter how I, and hopefully Noah, feel.

THe fact that it was Valentines Day was a bit awkward feeling I guess. But it's just a corporate holiday that makes seem like you only have to prove your love and affection once for an entire year. Stupid, is'nt it?

Well, I did'nt have much to think about it really. I had night classes tonight so it does'nt really have much of an effect on me. Noah's just gonna do another livestream and I should be back before it's over so the viewers can be my Valentine.

Well, are'nt holidays there for us to be fucked with?

I had just walked out of my class after it finished and I had just got into Noah's car, which he leant me since he did'nt need it tonight, when my phone rang. I figured it was Noah so I did'nt bother looking at the caller ID and just answered it.

"Hey, Noah. You okay?"

"Rachel, it's Sarah", a girl's voice said.

"Sarah?" Why did that name sound so familiar... OH, she was the girl me and Noah visited on Thanksgiving last year.

"Do you remember me?", Sarah's voice broke me away from my thought's and I replied,

"Y-yeah. From Thanksgiving, um... How are you?"

"Where are you?" This was a bit of a weird question to ask, but I was willing to go along with it.

"Erm, I'm in Noah's car. Just got out of my night class. Why?"

"Do you remember Kat?"

"Er, she was... She was a friend of yours that visited. Right? Cool, gothy girl?"

"She's dead, Rachel. She was murdered!" Sarah said all of this in a voice that was becoming more rapid and paniked, the fear clear in her tone.

"WHAT?!", I shrieked. Thank God no one was outside to hear me. "Wh-what happened?!"

"She was stabbed to death, and withnesses say they saw a guy similar to Noah near the crime scene!"

"That's impossible", I quickly said. "Noah's had night classes and he's been at home a lot. I can confirm it!"

"God, oh God...", I heard Sarah repeatedly mutter to herself. Now I was really getting frightened.

"Sarah-"

"I thought for a moment that Noah was lying and I thought you might...", Sarah trailed off. I was going to speak up but then she said, "I've been seeing him too, Rachel. The tall man". My insides churned at those words and I quickly asked,

"Sarah, what... Sarah? Sarah?!" I shuck my phone a little and called her name again. The girl hung up on me!

"Shit, shit, shit..." I looked around outside. There was no one else outside and I did'nt know if that should be considered a good thing or not. I quickly dialed Noah's number and tapped my foot again the pedal as I waited for him to pick up.

"Rachel?"

"Noah, Sarah called me. She said she was seeing-"

"That tall guy with the Observer fuck?" Noah's tone seemed frustrated, and since he was doing the livestream and remembering what happened last time, I surpressed an annoyed groan and asked,

"Is something wrong? You sound pissed off".

"Oh, nothing much. Just had the account hacked by the shit head. Again", Noah said in a sarcastic way.

"Seriously? What's he posting?"

"Well, I'm just trying to get some information out of him. He's been waiting for this, I know it". I was about to ask if he got anything usefull when I heard a pill bottle opening.

"What was that?"

"Got a fucking migraine. Taking some excedrin".

"Right", I nodded to myself. "Well, I'll be back soo-" I paused when something caught my eye. For a split second I thought I saw some movement near some bushes. I got nervous and quickly locked the car.

"Rach'? Are you okay?", Noah asked me and I quickly answered,

"Sorry, I just... I thought I saw something move near some bushes".

"Where are you?", Noah immedietly questioned.

"Still in the car park outside of classes".

"Look, just get home, right now".

"Can do. Be back in less then fifteen".

"Make it ten", Noah said before we hung up.

It was a little more then ten minutes when I got back to the house, and after I parked the car I quickly jogged up to the house and let myself in.

"Noah, it's me. I'm back", I called as I locked the door behind me. The silence I received however made me concerned. "N-Noah?", I called out again, but still no response.

I gulped and walked to the back bedroom where Noah was suppose to be doing the livestream from. I knocked on the door and opened it. "Noah-NOAH!"

Noah was on the bed, leaning against the wall and looking unconscious. I quickly went to his side and shuck him.

"Noah! Wake up!" I slapped his cheek just enough to possibly wake him up. Thankfully he stirred a little and mumbled something. "Noah, can you hear me?"

"Who's that?", Noah slurred. "Is that an angel? Am I dead?"

"Over my dead body", I scoffed as I took hold of his arms and shuck him a little untill he opened his eyes.

"Rach'? How'd you get past him?"

"Past who?", I asked, my grip tightening slightly.

"Him... the guy who misplaced his face".

"Oh, shit", I mumbled under my breath. "Noah. Where is he?" Noah starred go go out again so I had to shake him again.

"The corner". Noah passed out then. I bit my lip nervously. I was afraid of what would happen if I turned around to look, but the curiousity was starting to get to me. I took a deep breath and and quickly turned my head around to look in all corners. But no one was there. Maybe Noah had just hallucinated him?

I looked at the laptop and saw that this was still being recorded.

"Just one minute people", I said, putting up a 'one minute' motion with my finger before I began to shift Noah onto his side on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. I put my hand on his forehead, and I was satisfied that he did'nt seem sick. I then noticed a bottle of excedrin and several pills on the bed and I quickly turned the the screen and sat on the bed, being carefull to not sit on Noah.

"How many pills did Noah take?", I asked the viewers. In a matter of seconds, people responded that Noah only took two but emptied the bottle on the bed.

"Right, right", I nodded. "Well, Noah said the Twitter account got hacked so lets see the damage, shall we?"

I quickly logged onto Twitter and surveyed what had happened. Let's see, Observer being a creepy stalker and saying he wants to be me and Noah's Valentines, saying that all of this is a 'fun' game, showing pictures of the Collective members including Mister Slim who I guess was the boss, comparing all this to a chess game, saying his session was something to do with Milo I think and then saying that they were'nt going to take Noah or me. I wonder what I would have found if they had decided to take Noah. Was that figure in the bush someone waiting to take me?

"Well, this is something... I'm not sure if it'll be usefull, but who knows", I mumbled before I looked at the comments.

_'Noah said that Cursor looked like his mom or Mary? Do you think the same?'_

_'Your originally from Europe, right? So does Swain remind you of anyone? His uniform does look European'._

I thought back to the picture of the woman with the 'X's' taped over her eyes and the man with the old army uniform and theater mask.

"Now that you mention it, Cursor kinda does bare a resemblance to both of those women", I said. "But I don't think that's enough to say that it's either of them. As for Swain, as far as I know, while I am from Ireland, none of my family have anything to do with any war or the theater".

_'How old are you?'_

_'Have you ever seen Noah shirtless before the November 11th video?'_

_'Have you heard from any of the Everymanhybrid guys?'_

_'Do you think it's possible Firebrand is Noah, but from the future?'_

"Same age as Noah, only a month younger", I shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not saying". Truthfully, I have seen Noah shirtless once or twice, but why make girls feel jealous at a time like this? "Um, about as much as Noah, and my condolences on what happened to Jessie. I have had some contact with Claire, but it's not really that much". The last question made me pause. Firebrand? Noah? It... it could'nt be. I shuck my head as I responded, "Noah could'nt be Firebrand, he... he just could'nt be".

I sighed and rubbed the tiredness from my face.

"Well, I'm pretty tired now. So I'm just going to make sure Noah here is okay before I nod off. We'll be sure to update as soon as possible". I gave a small wave to the came before ending the stream. I looked at Noah. He seemed so peacefull now. Deffinetly better then seeing him paranoid and scared. I knew of course that this would change sooner or later but right now, he was hopefully having better dreams then what we've been having lately.

The next morning I woke up and yawned. No dreams, but I'm not going to complain. Noah shifted a little and coughed as he woke up.

"Ra-Rachel? Wh-what...?"

"Noah, you should just lie down a little more", I mumbled as I put a arm around Noah. "You had a rough time last night, and if anything you need to rest. Even if just for a few more hours".

"But-"

"Noah", I cut off. "Right now, there's nothing to worry about. Let's just try to enjoy that".

Noah grunted but stayed down. I smiled and pecked his cheek and got a sigh in response.

"Rach'. You know we can't-"

"Noah, chances are everybody knows anyway", I muttered. "We don't have to say the words. I'm okay with that. I just want us to be together, and to be able to kiss every now and then, not just because one of us is drunk".

Noah stayed silent and I began thinking that that was'nt the best idea in the world.

"Noah, I'm sorry I-". I was cut off however by lips pressed onto mine as Noah put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close. It took me a few seconds to snap out of my shock and kiss Noah back and lightly nibble on his lip. It was far better then the one from Christmas I have to say, not that I did'nt like that one two, and by time we broke apart we were lightly panting.

"Ra-Rachel. Just promise me if I tell you to run, you'll just do it", Noah murmured as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"That's something I can't guarentee", I murmured back as I stroked his hair. Noah just sighed in slight frustration and put his arm around my waist.

"Well, I guess this means we're late Valentines".


	23. Till Death Do Us Part

Between Valentines Day and the end of Febuary, we had'nt had much to make us worried except that John Fletcher was found dead and his body reported missing. Although when March came, Sarah had tweeted that 'they' were in her house, followed by the Observer tweeting that 'black rook takes white pawn'. Naturally me and Noah feel incredibly guilty about this. We don't know what may have happened to her exactly, but it can't be good. But we can guarantee that neither of us shall take our own lives, and that we will win this twisted farce of a game.

But right now, we were attending my cousin Sinéad's wedding in Ireland. Well, the actually wedding was already done with. We were just at the reception now, dressed in normal wedding gear (a gold coloured dress for me and tux for Noah).

"Must feel weird wearing a suit since we're being stalked by a suited tall guy", I mused as me and Noah sat at the bar while the band was setting up.

"Kinda", Noah agreed before taking a drink from his glass. "But I don't make it look creepy as hell".

"I can vouch for that", I mumbled.

"So, who's playing again?", Noah asked as he looked over at the band.

"Not sure, but their a rock group so can't go wrong, can it?"

"Guess so. So when the bride throws the bouquet, are you going to be knocking people down to get it?", Noah joked.

"A bit early to be thinking of marriage, is'nt it?", I laughed.

"It was a bit early for you to be touching my hair and using me like a teddy bear, was'nt it?"

"Touché".

"So, after the bride and groom dance, you wanna go up?", Noah asked me.

"Well, maybe. I just kinda want to talk to dad first".

"How come?"

"Well, remember that incident I told you about a few years ago?" Noah looked like he was thinking back before responding,

"You mean that guy that drowned?" I nodded.

"Yeah him, and some other stuff. I'd ask mom but I don't think she would be of much help, and if David over hears he'll get nosey. Always was a nosey git", I grumbled under my breath before sipping on my drink.

"Well, is'nt that him over there?", Noah asked as he nodded his head in the direction of a table where my dad was sitting on his own with his own drink. The only thing I inherited from him was my dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was looking around him ever now and then, probably on the look out for mom.

"Well, I guess I should go over on my own. You know, to get the complete truth out of him if I can", I murmured.

"Right. I'll stay nearby", Noah murmured before I walked over to dad. I put on a smile as I said,

"Hi daddy". He looked up at me and grinned.

"Hello. And how's my honey bunch?", he asked as he gave me a hug.

"I'm doing good", I responded before I sat down next to him.

"And school?"

"Fine, fine", I said. "Um, I was wondering if I could ask you something that happened when I was a kid?" Dad raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"Well, remember when you used to walk me to school, and how I seemed to wave at something?"

"Actually, I faintly remember it", Dad admitted as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, did I ever say what I was looking at? Or described it?", I questioned.

"Well, I think I remember you mentioning something about a tall person", Dad paused as he tried to think of something else. "I... think you mentioned something about a suit. Not too sure about anything else". I bit my lip nervously as Dad said this.

"Um, right. And uh, you know that guy that drowned?" Dad then frowned as I asked about this.

"What about him?"

"Well, who exactly found him?"

Dad put a hand over his mouth and looked away. I could'nt tell exactly if he was contemplating what to say or how to avoid the question. I was going to ask again but Dad then sighed and looked back at me.

"Honey bunch, remember when I used to take you to the stream to feed the ducks and swans?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. It was our quality time".

"Well, this one time... you wondered off and I had to jog after you and when I found you...", Dad stopped there, looking unsure whether to finishe or not. But I think that was all I needed.

"Your saying... I found the body?", I asked slowly and Dad nodded solemnly.

"Well, I would like to think we technically both found him but yes, you found him". I took a deep breath and asked,

"Did he have any wounds, or anything?"

"No, he was declared to have died by drowning. They could'nt tell if it was foul play though?".

'I bet it was', I thought bitterly to myself as Dad looked at me.

"Why are you asking about this anyway?", he asked.

"Um... no reason... Just curious", I answered. I was'nt really lying when you think about it. We were so busy talking I had'nt even noticed that Sinéad and he hubby (Daniel) had already had their first dance. They seemed so happy. I wonder if-

"Oh, Noah. Have'nt seen you in a while. Good to see you". I was brought out of my thoughts when my dad stood up to shake Noah's hand. He must have felt I was finished questioning my dad and came over.

"Nice to see you too Mister Evens", Noah replied as he sat down across from me and dad.

"So, when can I expect to come to your wedding to Rachel?", Dad laughed and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I would have expected Noah to look at least a little embarresed but he seemed amused by my reaction.

"Daddy...", I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey bunch".

Daddy... Not in front of Noah...

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind me stealing Rachel away for a dance or two", Noah asked Dad who just said,

"Sure, you can have the honour of dancing with Rachel first. Just don't hog her to yourself, I deserve at least one dance with with my daughter".

"Sure, sure", Noah nodded before he grabbed my hand and pulled us onto the floor to join several other guests just as the band was beginning to sing, 'I Feel Good'.

"Honey bunch? Daddy?", Noah looked like he was resisting the urge to snicker. I was resisting the urge to hit him.

"Shut up and dance", I mumbled.

"Aw, don't be mean", Noah murmured.

"Hm, you seem in a better mood today then I would have expected", I noted, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Well, I guess it is a wedding. No one can really be upset at those things, right?"

"I guess".

"And 'sides. Who knows when we'll get to go out again like this? Might as well pretend we're not going through shit", Noah pointed out.

"Good point. But don't forget, I'm the level headed one", I teased before pecking his cheek.

"True, but I'm the brains behind the operation", Noah joked as he swung me around.

"Then that makes me second in command, right?", I laughed.

"What else could you be?"

The rest of the night went by in a flash of dancing, drinks and my uncle James getting so drunk he started to moon the band untill my uncles Joseph and Kyle pulled him out of reception. Admitably that was both funny and slightly disturbing. But mostly funny.

Admitably me and Noah were a little tipsy when we got back to our room, but it was okay... Well, I think. I don't remember what happened after we came back to our room. I guess we passed out on the bed or sofa or floor or... something.

I coughed as I started to wake up. Huh, why did it feel weird... wherever in the room I was lying? And why did it feel cold? My eyes squinted as I looked up, and shot fully open when I realised something.

I was in a hole.

More specifically, one made for a grave.

"Oh, fuck!", I stood up, a bit shaky as I started to gether my thoughts and try to ignore this God awfull hangover.

"The hell did I get here?", I mumbled to myself before trying to grab the edge and pull myself up, which did'nt work out too well for me. I scowled at both my failed attempt, and the idea coming to my head that the Observer may have had something to do with this. I heard a ringing from my handbag and seeing it was my phone and took it out quickly, only pausing to check the time (it was nearly a quarter to five in the morning) before I answered it.

"He-hello?", I answered nervously.

"Rachel!" My heart jumped when I heard Noah's voice.

"Noah! Are you okay?"

"Aside from finding you missing I'm doing fucking okay", Noah muttered. "Where are you?"

"Um...!", I looked around the six foot deep, earthly space before answering, "I'm in a grave".

"What?!", Noah yelled.

"I'm in a grave", I repeated.

"Fuck!"

"Where are you?", I asked quickly before Noah could start a swearing rant.

"I woke up in my hotel and you were gone. I know it was that fucker Observer! There was a note in his writing!"

"What did it say?"

"'Till death-'. That's it. I was just walking around town 'cause I guessed you would still be here", Noah told me.

"How'd you figure that?"

"A hunch", Noah said simply. "Anyway, I think I saw a cemetary a couple blocks away. I'll see if your there". Noah then hung up and I'm guessing started to run or at least move quicker.

I was there for at least twenty minutes untill I heard fast footsteps. I looked up, a little unsure whether or not it was a good idea since it could have been anyone, but I gave a sigh of relief when Noah's face appeared over the edge.

"Guess your hunch was right", I half heartedly joked as I held my hand up. Noah laughed bitterly and grabbed my hand before pulling me out of my grave. It was a little difficult but we managed it.

"Thanks", I murmured as we stood back onto our feet.

"Don't worry about-" Noah stopped abruptly and looked past me. I turned around and saw a wooden cross stuck in the ground where the grave's headstone would be.

_'-do us part'_

"...'Till death do us part'", Noah muttered under his breath.

"Did'nt realise the Collective were into marriages", I mumbled as I looked away from it. "Let's get back to the hotel. Did anyone notice I was missing?"

"I think everyone else is asleep at this stage", Noah said as we started to walk away from the pit. He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders for which I was greatfull since it was cold.

"Thanks", I murmured. "So... can we just pretend that this part of the night never happened and pretend we passed out in the hotel room in an awkward position that would embarress us both in the morning?"

"We would need more booze, and I'm pretty sure all the off licenses are closed by now", Noah shrugged.

"Right, well at least we can't do anymore liver damage", I pointed out, trying to lighten the mood only for Noah to respond with,

"To be honest, I think I would take that over our bullshit anyday".


	24. The Manifest

The last few weeks have been extremely depressing in my opinion. Sarah, the girl from Thanksgiving, is dead. We looked at her local paper and saw her name in the obituary. Aparently she commited suicide by self inflicted knife wounds. Bullshit is what I say, we know very well it was'nt suicide and who her murder/s is/are. There was also this guy called Zeke Strahm who was being followed by the tall guys too, and now he's more then likely dead. Then there's the shit that's happened to the Everymanhybrid guys are going through. Jeff's possibly dead, Vince is so far unheard of, Evan seems possesed and Claire is-

"Rachel?" I looked up from my bed sheets and saw Noah standing in my doorway.

"Oh... Hey Noah. Something wrong?"

"No", Noah shuck his head. "Do you remember those investigators I was talking online?" I thought back a bit before nodding yes. We had both agreed that finding Noah's aunt was important and a priority if anything, besides summer classes and finding jobs as we had passed our finals, so investigators were the best thing we could think of.

"Well, one of them, his name's Sam, said he has this manifest of some obscure organization or something, and it has Mary's name on it".

"Well, that's great. Right?", I asked as I sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to go over to him". I frowned after hearing that. My mind instantly thought that it was pretty suspicious. It probably showed on my face since Noah quickly explained, "he's one of those paranoid guys so he does'nt want to send it over the internet". That still did'nt put my mind at ease.

"Well, you sure he's telling the truth?", I questioned, more hesitant to just go off to some-guy-I've-never-met's house.

"It's the only lead we've got right now. Can we really say no?", Noah retorted.

"Guess when you put it like that...", I mumbled. "Where does he live anyway?"

"Not too far. About... less then a half hour drive I think", Noah answered.

"Okay". That... did'nt seem too bad. At least we would still be in the state and would'nt be too far from here, although I'm not sure if that's good either. "So when are we...?"

"A few days alright with you?"

"You sure this is the right place?", I asked a few days later when Noah and I came to Sam's place. It was a bungalo that could do with a second coat of paint. The lawn was'nt shabby but could have done with a cut and on a wall there were some gnomes sharing their space with a sleeping cat.

"Right address", was all Noah said before he opened the screen door, which was a bit damaged, and let me step in first before him. I pressed on the doorbell just before Noah knocked on the door. A few seconds later, we heard the door unlock and a man around our age with blonde hair and glasses and wearing a green beanie hat opened the door.

"Were you followed?", he imeadietly answered. I could only guess that this was Sam.

"Uh, no", Noah answered for us.

"Get in", Sam said quietly, pointing inside as he steped to the side and let us in.

"So, how you do-?"

"Room's back into the left", Sam cut me off as he closed the door after us. Yes, being told to go to the room of a stranger you've just met is deffinetly not creepy.

"Hey, thanks for coming by", Sam said as we entered a small study with a computer and several notes, pictures and photographs pinned to the wall.

"Oh, no problem", Noah said as he took the office chair as I looked at one of the photographs which showed some sort of Egyptian picture. "Anything for a lead right now".

"All right, now, look, normally I'm not okay with anyone filming in my room", Sam said as he looked between the both of us.

"Oh, uh..."

"Right..."

"Uh, but I understand this is how you two document things, this is like your schtick or whatever you call it..."

"Yeah".

"Guess so", I mumbled.

"So, um, I'm gonna let it slide, but don't get used to it, okay?", Sam told us as he took the seat in front of the computer.

"Okay. Thanks for having me here in the first place though. _Why_ have you called us here?"

'Please nothing messed up, please nothing messed up', I could'nt help think in my head repeatedly.

"Okay, as I was telling you, I have been doing my research, and", Sam pointed to a sheet of paper on his desk, "you could see... now I've talked to this other guy, Daniel Shipman, I believe you've talked to him?"

"Oh, yeah! Uh, he's been messaging us for the past few months, actually...", Noah said and I nodded in agreement and Sam nodded before he turned on his computer.

"Right".

"...With that information stuff, so", Noah mumbled as he moved the camera lens of the camera up to the notes. It was funny how I always seem to forget he has the camera with him most of the time.

"Um, well, as you know- as you know", Sam started. "uh, Daniel's been doing his research, um, it's up in New Jersey, which is actually like one of the headquarters for this organization..."

"Yeah... okay. Wh-what is this, what is this organization?"

I feel like we're going to regret this somehow in the future, in at least a small way.

"Uh, okay, not much is really known about them. Uh, we do know it's a secret society called 'The Order'", Sam explained to us.

...Deffinetly does'nt sound like a cult type of name.

"Yeah", Noah nodded.

"They broke off from an order society called "Anovas Order Europa", and they're centered around this Egyptian deity called "Gorr'Rylaehotep". They're extremely secretive, and they've been around for quite some time".

"'Egyptian'?", I repeated, a bit taken back. Who would have thought this Mister Slim guy would be so well travelled?

"Whoa, Egyptian?", Noah sounded just as surprised as I did. "What the fuck? O-okay, what was this "manifest" you talked to us about in the e-mail?"

"Right! Okay, so, the manifest, right. We were doing our research, and Daniel sent me this scan of this old assembly manifest from _1985_! I'm looking through it, and I see "Asher". Here, let me show you guys".

"Oh, shit. Let us check this out".

"Yeah", I quickly said as I looked at the screen as Noah stood up and stood between me and Sam. Sam browsed through some files as he looked for the files, mumbling under his breath.

"What the hell, where is it? There it is". A yellowish document came up with a list of names on it, though some parts of it were markered out though.

"Alright, look, um, here", Sam pointed to the fourth line and read it off. "'Asher M.' The 'M' is clearly for Mary, female, and she was twenty-two at the time.

"Twenty-two? That's...", Noah started mumbling as he did the math. "Fuck! I think that's her!"

"Alright, and then here", Sam pointed to a column that said, 'Chapter'. "Chapter, 'South Chapter'. Alabama!"

"That's Alabama, right there! Yeah, like... shit!", Noah said as things were actually starting to look up.

"That's Alabama", Sam said before he pointed to the eye and blood type list. "Hazel, plus A..."

"'Scar on right palm'?", Noah questioned since it said that under notable markings.

"'Notable markings'?", I read the column. I guess maybe it was to keep members from being impersonated maybe?

"I guess that could help you find her", Sam said.

"Shit, that's... that's great! Uh... what was that thing over the first column? The 'V' thing?", Noah asked as he pointed to another column.

"Uh, vassal", he answered.

"'Vassal'...?", I repeated, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh, their hierarchy, I believe. Uh, vassals are the most common on this list, so I guess she was just a member. Anyway, I talked to Daniel about this connection between you and the manifest, and he mentioned the group of guys that's been helping recently up at New Jersey. Uh, they've actually been dealing with this organization first-hand. They have a Youtube channel called 'Dark Harvest'".

God damn it, how many people does Mister Slim have to stalk?!

"'Dark Harvest'?"

"Yeah, 'Dark Harvest'", Sam nodded. "Let me show you two".

Sam put up a video on YouTube from these 'DarkHarvest' guys titled, ',my_final_betrayal'. I'm guessing these guys were hacked as well? Anyway, the entire thing seemed cult like. White masks, dim lighting, creepy choirs and a... a human sacrifice.

"Fuck, this is.. this is almost more like a cult", Noah said. We were both disturbed and it clearly showed.

"'Cult' is probably a more accurate term for them", Sam admitted.

"Heh... um, well, shit, is there any way I can... maybe like, if you could tell me if I can somehow find a way to get more info out of them, like if we can talk to them?", Noah then asked Sam. "Maybe they know more about Mary, you know?"

"Considering your situation, uh, as I was meeting up with Daniel, uh, these guys are very dangerous, um, and he knows a LOT more than I do", Sam told us and I felt some hope that we would be able to find Mary and get more answers. Noah seemed just as happy as I was.

"Ah, um, well fuck, thanks man, we finally got a lead! Dude, you have no idea how happy this makes us, because we have been short for a while trying to find leads, and like, dude, you're a godsend".

"We're just missing the choir music, harps and angels", I joked which brought a brought small chuckles before Noah countinued.

"Um, well is there any way like, any way that we can get a copy of that manifest? So we can, uh..."

"Yeah, sure. Uh, but, you didn't get it from me". Sam did'nt look at either of us as he told us this and stood up and walked to the door as Noah said,

"Alright, great, as long as I can have a copy and we can like... so, you really wanna-"

"Alright, be right back", Sam said before leaving the room.

"Well, this is turning out better then expected", I admitted as we looked through some of the pictures on the desk.

"And you said that this was a bad idea", Noah commented.

"I was just being relistic", I countered. "And after finding out Obser-bitch snuck in during that update a few days ago-"

"Let's not talk about that right now", Noah muttered. He was still pissed about that incident.

It was nearly a full minute before Sam came back.

"Here you go". He held a scanned copied of the manifest out to us and Noah took it.

"Alright, thanks a lot"

"Yeah, thanks", I said.

"Suit yourself. You didn't get it from me... 'kay?" I nodded before Noah said,

"Great. Then we'll uh, try to find these "Dark Harvest" guys".

"Alright, yeah, that's enough of that". Sam waved his hand in front of Noah's camera. The hint was clear and obvious.

"Oh, okay, okay".

When we got home we imeadietly went to Noah's room and looked at the list to see if there was anything else on it that could be of use.

"Wait, I... I think that's Edward's dad", Noah said as he pointed to a 'P. O'Connor on the list, who was a vassal apparently.

"You sure?", I asked frowning. I never actually met Edward's dad, the the idea that he could be a part of this cult was enough to make me feel nervous.

"Well, I'm pretty sure his name is Paul, and it does say New York here", Noah pointed out.

"Great, home is just as safe as Florida", I mumbled before I noticed something on the list. 'Welmer. M'. "Hey, is it just me, or does Welmer sound familiar?" I could have sworn I heard that surname from somewhere.

"It does actually", Noah admitted as he furrowed his eyebrows. I thought back sometime before a image came to my head.

"Wait I... remember last time we were in New Jersey? With those Hybrid guys? And Claire gave us a lift to the airport?"

"Yeah, I remember her", Noah nodded.

"Well, I saw a backpack in her front seat, and I'm pretty sure it said, 'C. Welmer' on it".

"You sure?", Noah asked and I nodded. "Well, Vince has been back since July. Maybe we should send him a message and ask".

"Sure. Are you going to ask Edward about his dad? In all fairness, O'Connor is a pretty common surname", I pointed out.

"I know, but I'd rather not leave stones unturned".

_Hey Vince, it's Rachel and Noah. Remember us?_

_First, I want to say it's good to know your safe and sound, and we hope you can find Jeff, Evan and Claire._

_Speaking of Claire, we were wondering something._

_We found this list, and it has a 'Welmer. M' on it. It's a male, with dark brown hair and green eyes._

_We were wondering if Claire's dad had either of those qualities? Or another male relative?_

_Also, if you could get Claire to message us about this when she shows up, that would be awesome._

_Good luck with everything,_

_Rachel and Noah._

I sighed after I sent the message I leaned back against my headboard. Noah was in his room with his camera just to inform the viewers of our actions to go to New York to make a visit to our parents, go to Jersey, meet with Daniel Shipman and the DarkHarvest guys and hopefully the murderous cult.

We know it's a rash move, but what choice do we have?


	25. Meeting DarkHarvest

A few days after the meeting with Sam, yesterday to be more specific, me and Noah went to New York to meet up with our parents. Today we came to New Jersey and met up with Daniel Shipman in a park. He was a pretty good guy. He was about Noah's height and had a beard and seemed like a bit of a laid back guy. He had managed to convince the DarkHarvest guys to let me and Noah meet them and go talk to them so we can get some more information on this cult in the area. It was a hot day so I was taking it as a good sign for the moment.

"Alright so he told me his address", Daniel told me and Noah as we drove down a neighborhood. Noah was sitting next to Daniel while I was in the back. "But I've never actually been to his house, so I... I mean, I think it's that one right there", Daniel said as he pointed at a house. Good as he was, I kinda wished Daniel had written the directions down. "I'll just drop you two off. I'm starving, and I'll just come back after. If that's alright?"

"Okay". Noah nodded as Daniel pulled around a corner. Me and Noah both got out as he said, "alright, we'll you see you later".

"Yeah, thanks for the help man", I said before we walked away and Daniel drove off.

"Alright, finally in New Jersey again", Noah said as he held the camera. "Visiting DarkHarvest as their called. Hopefully there will be some information that they can give us about Mary Asher being in this organization or cult or whatever".

"By what we've heard, cult sounds more appropriate", I said as we walked up the pathway to Chris's house.

"Can't really argue with you there", Noah mumbled before he rang on the doorbell when we were at the front door. The house seemed pleasant enough. It was white paneled with some green and the garden seemed well kept as could be.

"Let's just hope they're as nice as Vince and the others were", I mumbled as we waited for someone to answer the door. It was that long of a wait though since Alex answered the door. We already watched their videos so we already knew who he was.

"Hello?"

"Noah and Rachel, is it? C'mon in", he stepped the side and let us in, also to be greeted by Chris. We went to the kitchen to talk things over.

"So anyyway, we came up all the way to New Jersey because there is a link between... this organization we found out about called, 'the Order'. And one of the viewers, named Sam, he was doing some research and he found this manifest from 1985 that talked of my aunt, Mary Asher who we're trying to find since she's been on the run since... many, many months now and we need to get in contact with her and this is the only link that we have to find her because she is like, off the face of the earth". Noah was explaining our reason for being here to Alex and Chris and judging by their expressions they seemed to be paying attention but also looked a little unsure. Probably as to whether they should help us.

"Yeah, so if you guys could help with this whole cult thing...", I countinued from Noah. "...or at least in anyway, anyway at all. Maybe set up a meeting or something, it would be really appreciated because like Noah said, this is pretty much the only lead we've had in ages and we just really need to find out what we can".

"Yeah, so can you tell us any information on them?", Noah questioned.

"Um... We don't know much about them", Alex started. "All we really know is that they worship this like...'thing', that's been following us".

"For over a year", Chris added flatly.

"Yeah a year and it's taken a toll on us, but uh... We also know that they actually tried to kill Chris over some documents. They broke into his house and they tried to kill him over...pieces of paper. So their pretty...", Alex paused, looking like he was trying to think of the right word. "...Dedicated, when they try to get what they want, and they'll do anything, in any means, to get it".

"I would'nt fuck with them man", Chris said to us. "I would not fuck with them".

"We don't want to join this cult or anything", Noah began. "We just...want to get information out of them and that's it".

"Simple as that", I added.

"We're coming in peace and we're leaving like that. It'll be five minutes", Noah finished.

"Listen. A friend of ours, his name's Greg" Chris stoped and looked a little hesitant to countinue, though me and Noah already knew what he was going to say was Greg's fate. "... He-he joined this cult. He's dead now. Okay? They tried to kill me. I don't think, that is a good idea. At all, to even like, try to contact them...". Noah gave a small sigh of annoyance. "...I mean, I don't know what the fuck you would even accomplish from that. Other then maybe, get yourselves killed".

"Look", I said sternly. "We paid a lot of our own money to come up here for leads because like I said, this is our only lead at the moment and we came here because of that lead. We came here because we wanted help!"

"Look, I got the manifest right here", Noah said as he took the manifest out of his bag and put it on the table for Chris and Alex to see. "Mary Asher. Right there". Noah pointed to the name and read some details out. "South, she was in Alabama. Twenty-two at the time, and 1985. The age fits. I don't know about scar or eye colour". Noah pushed it further up the table for Alex to film it on his camera. "I'm pretty sure, this is legit".

"We've seen this before", Alex said. "The crossing out. They try not to leave a trace", he explained as Chris pulled the sheet over to himself. He did'nt say anything as he looked at the list, and it was more or less silent untill Alex suggested,

"What about Jessie? What if we gave him like... Jessie never watches our channel", Alex sounded like he was trying to convince Chris, and with the look on Chris's face I could see why. "We found out last time. He did'nt contact us after that video".

"Why the fuck would we trust him?", Chris questioned. "For all we know, he fucking killed Greg, alright".

"Look. if it makes you feel better, it would just be Noah and me", I said, trying to convince them to help. They certainly were'nt like the Everyman guys. "We would be the ones talking to him. Just give us his number so we could set up something with him".

"Is he... Is he in this cult?", Noah questioned them. "Is he in the organization now?"

"...Yes", Chris confirmed. "And listen, I would not fucking trust him. Tese people are murders, they're insane. Okay? I would not want, either of you fucking with them because... most likely at least one of you would die". ...Well, at least he is'nt trying to soften it.

"We've been through a lot of shit", Noah said before I could say anything. "We've through a lot of other shit where we've been attacked. Ambushed by things, and I think we've been through enough that I don't care anymore".

"Well so have I, and it's a really bad idea", Chris said.

"This has been going on two years with us", Noah argued. "And I'm at a point where I don't give a fuck anymore. I just wanna get answers, no matter what. Even if it kills me. I need to know. The both of us do. And Mary, she has a link to this journal, and in this journal it's hinted that there is something that might help maybe hinder this thing and if we can get to that, it would help both of us. If you would come with us, to wherever this meeting would take place-".

"We won't come with you", Alex interrupted. "I think if anything, we'd probably drop you off there".

"That's what I mean. Just be the chauffeurs, drive us there, you can lock the car, you can stay and if after we don't give you a signal... You can leave without us".

"I don't know how I feel about this", Chris said. "This seems like a fucking bad idea. I mean-".

"There's nothing else!", Noah's voice raised. "There's fucking nothing else, we can do".

"Everytime we ever tried to fuck with them man. I mean it was... I came this close to fucking dying, alright", Chris said as he showed a small distance between his thumb and index finger. "I don't know what happened to either of you, but-".

"It's on YouTube, you can check it out", Noah interrupted. "We've... We've been through a lot of shit, you've been through a lot of shit. We can agree on that. If we can help you guys out, in anyway we'd love to, but first you gotta help us out with this".

"What if we just gave if Jessie's number annoymously", Alex suggested to Chris. At least he was convinced to help us. I think.

"Yeah, we'll change our names to like, Bill and Sarah or something, if we talk to Jessie. This is going to be all covert, not involving you guys at all".

"...You can't mention us", Alex said.

"We're not", I said. "No way, we're not gonna mention your names, at all. Not even ourselves. We'll change our names, go anonymously, say we're Mary's... illegitimate kids or something, and that we're trying to find our about her".

"...Okay. Three conditions", Chris said, having finally been convinced. I wonder if Noah would have been able to do so if I was'nt here? "One, you do not fucking mention us the entire time, no matter what they say to you".

"We don't care if they have you at gun point", Alex added in. ...is that a nice thing to say?

"Alright". Noah nodded simply.

"They would find us, and kill us, okay?", Chris explained. "They know where I live, they know where Alex lives. We'd be dead. They would'nt follow you two.

"Second, if anything happens, if we see the slightest sign of anything, we're fucking out of there. Alright?"

"Gotcha". Noah nodded again. I'm willing to do this, this means the world to me, I will-"

"This is on you".

"Yeah, totally on me. We'll follow your conditions as long as you can drive us out there, don't have to come out and we can get our interview. That is all we need".

"Third, don't die. Either of you", Chris said. "Alright? We've had enough shit happen to us, we don't want either or both your deaths on our conscious alright? We're the fucking police asking questions, because we have'nt exactly been lucky with the police".

"Same with us", I muttered.

"We don't really trust the police either so as long as we're mutual about this, and everything is fine on both sides. You can just give us Jessie's number, we can call him up, we can maybe try to set up a meeting, we'll change our names and we'll see what we can do", Noah explained.

We called Jessie up sometime later. He sounded a bit...odd, to say the least. But he told us to meet him at a bus stop that night, so me and Noah went by ourselves to meet him.

"Okay, he said to meet him at the bus stop", Noah mumbled as we came close to said bus stop.

"Do you think that's him?", I asked as we saw a person sitting there. They seemed to be croched a bit as they sat, and from this distance I think they were wearing a hoody.

"Probably is", Noah said as we walked over. "Shit, this is the shitiest fuck", Noah muttered.

"Jessie?", I questioned when we came up to him. He was lookng down and even when I said his name he did'nt look at us directly.

"Jessie is that you?", Noah asked as he sat down next to the man who then handed a note to Noah.

"Hand this to the Overseer", was all he said before he stood up and left. Me and Noah did'nt say anything. It was pointless since we both knew that Jessie was'nt going to say anything. Noah handed me the camera before he opened the note up.

"What's it say?"

"'Tommorrow night, 9:00pm, Atlantic Test Site'", Noah read before turning it over. "'No funny business'. Huh. Feel like we should be say that".

"Doubt it would change much", I murmured.

"I guess", Noah sighed before he looked at me. "Rach', are you sure you want to go with me? I don't really care too much about what happens with me at this stage but you-"

"Noah, we got ourselves involved in this mess together so we might as well find a way out together as well", I rolled my eyes a a little. "Besides, I'm not leaving you on your own to talk to some nut-jobs who think that Grobmann or whatever is some sort of god that'l bring them...what ever it is they want".

"Look, I just think-"

"Noah, if you even try to stop me, I'll follow you even if I have to handcuff myself to you".

"A bit early for that, is'nt it?" Noah faintly smiled as I chuckled a bit.

"Which is why I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not".

"Okay, but I'm still gonna make sure you get out at least", Noah said firmly as we stood up and began to walk. "So, what made you say we're Mary's illegitimate kids?"

"First thing I could think of", I admitted in a sheepish tone.

"We don't even look anything alike", Noah chuckled a bit.

"It's probably been ages since they've seen her, so I doubt that'll matter. Besides, we're love children", I joked.

"A couple of bastard kids looking for information on their mom", Noah joked.

"A couple of bastards", I laughed, soon joined by Noah. We both eventually calmed down from our laughing fit, though occaisionally we would snicker or giggle.

Thinking back, way back, I can't believe how far we've come from looking for information on Milo, to looking for a way to get the journal from Karl and find Milo's mom.

I miss Milo of course but if what the Observer said was true, then we really only had till our birthday's at the latest before something would happen. What exactly I have no idea, but I know it's bad. But let's pretend me and Noah are a hundred percent good for moment, okay?


	26. The Cult Part 1

We arrived at the test site a little earlier the next night, just so me and Noah would have some time at least to find whoever it was we were talking to who I guess was probably the Overseer that Jessie mentioned. It was pitch black, and seeing as how me and Noah only had one flashlight, we would have to depend on the night vision on the camera. Me and Noah were sitting in the back as Alex drove the car, Chris next to him. We stopped at a sign that read, 'No vehicles beyond this point'. I wonder if it was there before this cult and they used it for convenience or if they put it up themselves to ward away people.

"You're on your own. Listen. At the frist sign of trouble, anything, we're out of here. And your shit out of luck", Alex told us. I understand he was scared for himself and his friend, but he did'nt have to put it like that.

"Alright", Noah agreed. He probably wanted to get this over and done with already. Can't say I blame him, I was kinda nervous myself.

"I hate to be a jerk to the both of you, but-"

"I know, I understand, I've- we know your terms. We'll just fucking do this. We'll be back", Noah said as we got out.

"Yeah, so um...thanks", I said to them.

"No problem", was all Alex said before Noah closed the door and we both started to make our way down the route.

"Hold onto me. Don't want to loose you incase something tries to seperate us", Noah told me as we passed the sign and I imeadietly gripped onto his free hand. "Good to see you have no problem with that".

"It's you and I don't want to get lost", I replied back with a brief smile. Not that Noah would have actually seen it since the light from Alex's car was slowly vanishing.

"This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea", Noah muttered after about ten minutes of walking.

"Well, it was your idea to be fair", I cheekily replied.

"Yeah, real fu- Oh fuck!", Noah suddenly stopped and his hold on my hand tightened instinctlively.

"What is it?", I asked as a bad feeling came to my stomach. We were already this far, we did'nt need anything bad to happen now. However, I managed to looking into the side screen of the camera and relaxed, though not by much.

"A deer", Noah sighed in relief. "It scared the fuck outta me".

"Probably a doe", I murmured as we countinued to walk.

"What makes you say that?" I'm pretty sure Noah was raising an eyebrow at me.

"Just a feeling", I shrugged. "Let's just keep going. The suspense is the worst part of it all. The faster we find them, get some answers and get the hell out, the better".

"No arguing there", Noah mumbled. "Just remember, if there's any sign of trouble, just run back to Alex and Chris and get out". I snorted.

"And leave you behind? Not likely".

"You can be really stubborn at times, you know that?", Noah muttered.

"I've two things to say to that. One, I'm sure that's one of the reasons you like me, and two, it's like looking in a mirror, is'nt it?"

"You might have a point with the first part, but we're completely different when it comes to being stubborn".

"Yeah, I'm stubborn for the right reasons and your stubborn in a annoying way", I teased.

"I swear, if you were'nt keeping me from going completely insane..." Noah did'nt sound mad. Infact, I'm pretty sure I heard a bit of a chuckle on the edge of his voice.

"Well just remember that as far as these wackos know, were siblings so don't make them think it's a incest thing", I laughed quietly. We walked a while longer, passing over a gate and eventually in the distance we saw a figure, standing perfectly still. Glancing at the camera side screen I noticed how the person almost looked like a statue with the night vision on.

"I guess that's him then", I murmured as we picked up our pace a bit, keeping our guard up.

"Yeah. I wonder how this will go", Noah whispered as we walked closer

"Just don't go into a swearing rant and it'll be fine", I whispered back, but deep down I knew Noah was possibly going to go into a swearing rant. Noah did'nt respond and we stayed quiet as we got closer to the strange figure. He was wearing a black and red hooded get-up, and a what I think was a Guy Fawks mask painted completely white. We could only see his eyes which made this even creepier, but he seemed to focus more on Noah so I don't think I had much to worry about. For the moment at least.

"Are you the overseer?", Noah asked him, but he stayed silent.

"Uhh... hello? M-my name is Bill and this is my sister, Sarah", Noah introduced us with our fake names. "A-and uhh... W-we've come here tonight to ask you about a member of your organization. Uhhh, Mary Asher. She's been on the run for quite some time now and we were hoping you could give us some information on her", Noah tried again, but the man who we had to assume was the Overseer because of his clothes stayed silent still. I thought of something and hissed to Noah,

"Noah. The note".

"Oh, shit. Hang on". Noah pulled the note we got from Jessie and handed it to the Overseer who surprisingly took it and even more surprisingly spoke,

"Thank you for your respect. What is your request, outsiders?"

Is it... Is it just me, or does he sound like one of those highschool dorks who are really into Dungeons and Dragons(or whatever)and try to act dramatic about it?

"We came a long way out here to ask why Mary Asher was the way she was and if you can tell us where she is right now. Her son, uhh, our brother Milo, was murdered back in 2010. Mary's now on the run somewhere and in order for us to figure all this all out we just need to know what happened to her", Noah explained, and to be honest what he said would be pretty accurate in a sense. We cared for Milo a lot since the three of us were close, and his death was more of a murder when you looked at all the facts.

"I am allowed to tell you only three pieces of information", was the Overseer's response. Well, three's better then nothing. Right?

"Alrighty then, uhhh... Your master had been following her and Milo too, so-"

"How do the two of you know Sister Mary?" the Overseer interrupted Noah before he could even ask the actually his question

"M-Mary is our mother", I answered, and it felt weird calling a woman I even talk to face to face my mother. "We're her illegitimate children from her husband John Fletcher".

"My brothers from the Southern chapter of our Order tell me that they lost contact with Sister Asher shortly after her kin had passed", the Overseer told us

"Okay, is there any other information that you have about her? Uh, how long has she been in the Order?", Noah questioned.

"She was recruited by an elder who is no longer with us. Brother Henka Visǣ. That is all I can say".

"Okay, um... What about Milo? Was-wa-was he in this organization?" He stayed silent.

"Can you give us any info on anyone else in the Asher family?" Still silent.

"Do you know anything about a group called 'the Collective?'", I asked this time, and he responded,

"That is all I can say, ask no more questions".

"You fucking serious!?"

"That was'nt even three!", I argued as Noah countinued.

"What is this Order, huh? Is this some shitty ass fuckin' cult? Worshipping some tall fucker in a business suit?"

"How did you both know that Sister Mary is in our order?", the Overseer questioned us. Okay, this is bad.

"What, so you can ask us questions and we can't?" Noah sighed "Okay, I found this manifest, in the Souther order, uh, members and-"

"How did you get that!?"

"We're not tellin' you!"

"Have you made contact with our master?", the Overseer asked.

"Ye-yeah, I _shot_ him!", Noah answered bluntly, though I felt saying it to the people who worshiped 'Him' was a bad idea.

"Is he what they say in the ancient text? Is he truely a God?"

...The fuck?

"What "Text"? What the fuck!" Noah spoke my mind.

"Have you ever seen someone cast through to the fourth world? Have you ever seen someone pass on in glorious exaltation?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?", Noah asked.

"The hell are you on about?", I asked, the Overseer's words sinking in. This really was a cult.

"Who sent you!", he demanded.

"D-do you know how fucking far we had to travel? How much goddamn money we had to fucking dish out to get our asses out here!? Do you even fucking care about what's fucking happaning to us!?" And here comes the rant.

"Hand over the camera!"

"N-Bill, let's just go before you really-", I tried to tell him but he would'nt listen.

"Okay, you know what!? FUCK YOU! Fuck your cult and fuck this whole fucking meeting! We're outta here! You can, uhh, oversee our asses walkng away. Thanks for fucking nothing, you asshole!" We both turned around but stopped when we saw one of the cult members behind blocking away, others joining. I stood closer to Noah as he swore under his breath and grabbed onto my arm protectively as we looked around for a way out, but more cultists in white masks and dressed in dark clothes came and surrounded us and caging us in like rats as they sung in some haunting tone that was oddly suiting to them. With no choice, we faced the Overseer again, standing closer together.

"Who sent you? _WHO SENT YOU_!?", the Overseer demanded, and he sounded quite mad.

"W-we dont know, this- this- some Jesse guy?", Noah sounded like he was trying to keep calm, but there was some panic. Then again, I was'nt any better.

"NO! Not brother Jesse. Who lead you to contact him?"

"T'uhh uh um uh da ddaum", Noah was stuttering and I was trying to keep my breathing calm, and just barely succeeding.

"Tell us or we will _make_ you tell us!"

Okay, now I'm fucking scared!

"These two guys, uh, Alax and Chris, uhh, I found out after doing some research, and-". I mentally cringed since I knew Alex and Chris would be pissed, but then shit really hit the fan.

"LOOK!", a cult member yelled and we all turned to see, to me and Noah's horror and the cult's joy, Mister Slim. Me and Noah could only stare in shock while everyone was rejoicing with gasps, screams and laughter. All in excitement. Noah's grip on my arm nearly became painful, but frankly I did'nt care right now. Thankfully though he dissapeared. This time me and Noah were the happy ones.

However just a moment later, 'He', just appeared closer then before and accross from us. We all screamed and me and Noah held onto eachother tightly in our panic. The reason for me and Noah was obvious, as for the cult it could have been joy, or shock. Either way would work.

All the cult members bowed down to 'Him' and began to chant while me and Noah stood. I think we were too much shock to run. One member was actually shoved past us and stopped before the tall fiend.

"TAKE ME!", his begging was slightly muffled from his mask, but it was clear. "Take me to the fourth world!"

I'm not sure what happened exactly then. Noah and I both broke into a small cough which made Noah drop to his knees and me double over, but we forced ourselves to stand up again, me helping Noah a little. In the place were the suicidal cult member once stood was just his clothes and mask. This brought some mixed reactions. I could make out a woman proclaiming this a miracle while a sane man yelled he was getting out of here. Sadly, few were like him and ran away. My breathing became heavier now most of the cult members bowed once again and began singing.

"Oh my God...", I was feeling a little but Noah tugged my arm, pulling me away from the sight.

"Run damn it, run!"

Me and Noah however quickly began to run but no sooner had we turned around did we hear screaming and we looked back to see one of the cultists being held violently and crying for help, but we just ran again. As cruel as it may sound, they wanted their God so now they have him.


	27. The Cult Part 2

We kept running from what we could dub a massacre do to the screams we heard, mixed with singing. Screams that may just haunt me from who knows how long. But right now, trying to find our way out of this damn forest was more important then anything else. We saw one of the more sane members who ran ahead of us but we soon lost sight of him, not that it really bothered me. We ran through some bushes, panting heavily. We saw some cult members through some bushes and ran the other way.

"God, what are gonna do?!"

"Just keep running! Don't fucking stop!", Noah yelled as we kept running. For a moment, I thought I heard crazed laughter ringing out but I was going to put it down to the adrenaline rush for the moment. We thankfully soon saw the exit and sprinted towards it and saw Alex about fifteen feet from the car.

"Dude, run! Fucking run!", Noah yelled. "They're after us! Fucking run right now!"

"They're almost here!", I yelled when I briefly looked over my shoulder.

"Run! Get in the fucking car!"

We ran to the car and Noah pushed me inside first before he got in himself.

"What the fuck is going on!?", Chris demanded. "How did they follow you!?"

"Shit! I dont know the fuck-! There was so many of them!" While Noah was trying to explain this I held head low and tried to calm my breathing. I was surprised I was hyperventilating. Yet. I heard Alex start the car up and I could faintly hear some of the cultists run by.

"Holy shit!"

"Fucking drive! What are you doing!?", Chris asked Alex.

"Fucking drive! Get the fuck out of here!"

"Drive damn it, drive!" I looked up just as the car started and Alex began to drive.

"Oh my God... Holy shit". Me and Noah were still shaken by what had happened in the woods.

"What the fuck happened!?", Alex demanded.

"WE got fucking ambushed, guys!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT AMBUSHED!?"

**"**It means I got fucking ambushed my a ton of those fuckers!", Noah said, just before the car stopped.

"Why the hell did you stop?! Drive!", I said, trying to keep calm but I was more or less failing.

"IT'S NOT TURNING ON!"

"Are you serious!?... oh, no", Noah shuck his head and looked outside as I took shakey breaths.

"Calm down", Alex told everyone.

"Where'd those people go?", Chris questioned as he looked outside as well.

**"**No clue", Alex said.

"Oh, no". I think Noah was starting to loose his calm as well.

"No. No, no, no..."

"This has happened to us before", Alex admitted.

"Then why the fuck did we take this car!?", Noah yelled.

"Did you think they would'nt recognise it?!", I yelled before I held my head down and took deep breaths and holding in dry sobs.

"I don't know what is going on...", Chris was beginning to whimper and to be honest I don't think I was too far off.

"Are you okay?" I'm not sure if Noah was asking me or Chris, but it did'nt really matter. We were all scared and I don't think it would be too much of a surprise if I finally broke down.

"Calm down. How the fuck-? What the fuck happened back there!?", Alex asked us and Noah answered for us.

"Okay, we found the guy, started talking, I- I guess we, well, I asked too many questions and he fl- they came out of the fucking woodwork and surrounded us and- and then... the fuckin' thing popped up.

"What thing?"

"You know very damn well who!", I yelled. "'He' was there, and then there was-the-there was screaming and-and...".

"We just ran!", Noah countinued for me "And I guess they ch- or ran or followed us, I don't know! There were just tons of them everywhere!"

"Fucking, we need to fucking get the fuck out of here!", Chris said, having calmed down slightly.

"Start the car!"

"Floor it for God's sake!"

**"**It's not turning on!", Alex stressed.

**"**I'll turn my light off, I don't wanna- I am so afraid right now", Noah said as he turned off the flashlight.

"We're all afraid damn it", I muttered as I held my head in my hands and felt Noah put a hand on my shoulder, holding the camera in his other hand.

"I can't see shit. My night vision isn't working very well".

"Oh, great", I groaned but I was startled by Noah's sudden yell.

"Oh my God, there it is!"

"What-", I looked up and saw 'He' was standing a little further away from us.

"THERE IT IS! FUCKIN' RUN 'HIM' OVER!"

"KILL IT, DAMN IT! HIT IT, HIT IT!", I yelled, starting to cry out of fear.

"I can't move the car!", Alex repeated.

**"**ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?", Noah yelled.

"What if I die here? I don't wanna die!", Chris cried.

"I don't wanna die either!", I cried too. True, it probably was'nt helpful that two of us were crying, but I don't really give a damn right now.

"No, you won't. Stop! Calm down! Calm down! He's not doing anything!", Alex tried to reason with us before the headlights went out.

"Oh shit! Did you do that!?", Noah asked Alex.

"No! I don't have any control over the lights!"

"Fuck, I can't see shit with this light either! Okay, we're not getting out of this car...", Noah was starting to loose it now. "'HE'S' GONNA BE RIGHT THERE CLOSER! IT'S ALL PART OF 'HI'S PLAN! IT'S ALL PART OF 'HIS' FUCKING GAME!"

"Shut up, just shut up!", I cried. I did'nt want to hear this. I just wanted to get out of here.

"What the fuck are we gonna do? What're we gonna do!?", Alex muttered

**"**Try turning the lights on, man", Noah suggested, sounding calmer now. Alex did so and they actually worked this time.

"They're working now".

"So... So what do we-?", I was cut off by the sound of a yell and something fall on the hood of the car. It was one of the cult members, except his face was messed up and bleeding and by the looks of it he was dying.

"AAHHH! OHH GOD! AHH! OH! AHH! GET THE FUCK-! OOHHH NOO! OH MY GOD!" We all screamed in terror and in a panic I grabbed onto Noah and started to cry along with Chris. Noah was pretty close as well as he cried,

"I can't take this shit! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS! THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA!"

"What the fuck are we gonna do?!", I cried just before the headlights came on dimly and we could see a figure standing right in front of the car.

"Oh shit, oh, what the fuck. Is that him? Is that the guy? Is that the guy!?", Noah asked as I clung onto him tighter. The highbeams turned on and we saw it was indeed our tall friend. We screamed in terror and I shut my eyes tightly as I awaited what I presumed to be our doom.

But it never came.

Instead, it looked brighter behind my eyelids so I slowly opened them to see that outside it was daytime now, and that we were at the beach, in a snady carpark.

"Wh-what the...", I trailed off as Noah opened the door and stepped outside and I followed him outside.

"Where are you going?", Alex asked us.

"Where the fuck are we?", Noah asked, mostly to himself as we walked around the car, the both of us somewhat dazed.

"Where the fuck is he?", Alex asked as he got out of the car.

"Where are we?!", Noah countered as Chris got out of the car.

"Is everyone okay?", Alex us.

"I'm shaken but I'm fine", Noah said.

"I feel kinda nauseous", I grumbled as I held onto the car for support.

hat happened in those woods, man?", Alex asked me and Noah.

"We told you in the fuckin' car, they ambushed us", Noah stressed. "The guys in the masks, the fu- fu- fu- fu- f- fuckin' cult, the Order, whatever you call them, they ambushed us. And then, uhh, the tall guy shows up. Everyone books it, and we come back to you guys... And then more shit goes down and here we are. I- uh, this makes no goddamn sense. Oh, my-"

"What did you tell them?", Alex asked.

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

"What'd you find out?", Alex asked.

"We found out a little bit of information. Theyasked more questions than weasked them! About him. And... it seemed like they were the ones questioning us", Noah explained.

"What'd they ask you?"

**"**Like, who he was and shit, like, I didn't know. It was bullshit! Absolute bullshit, it was a dumb fuckin' idea".

"Did you tell them anything about us?", Alex asked seriously. My eyes darted to the ground as Noah sighed.

"No".

Anything? At all that can trace. Them. To. Us?", Alex stressed out.

"Well, I mean... I did mention Jesse and... but then they... I did say your names".

"Are you kidding me?", Alex asked, and from his tone it sounded like he was going to start yelling.

"I'm sorry, like, it was too, li-"

**"**Are you fucking kidding me!?", Alex asked again as he stormed up to Noah and punched him before pushing him to the ground.

"Calm down. Calm the fuck down, alright?", Chris tried to calm Alex down as I helped Noah stand back up.

"You wanna fight!?", Noah said when he was up. All me and Noah could do was stand by the standlines and watch.

"Are you kidding me!? You just-"

"Get the fuck away, bro!", Noah yelled as Alex shoved him.

"The one thing. The one thing that we told you not to do, and you fucked that up!", Alex yelled

"It was right af- like, right near it happened. They didn't hear shit, alright?", Noah argued.

"You're fuckin' retarded! Let's go Chris", Alex said as he went back to the car. Him and Chris got in but he then locked the doors before me and Noah could join.

"No. You're not comin' with us, dude!"

"Are you fuckin' serious?", Noah question while my jaw dropped slightly.

"You already fucked everything up!"

"Your not seriously just leaving us her?!", I asked.

"Yes. We are. Before we were perfectly fine before you two showed up. Now, we're gonn ahave this godd- this fucking cult breathing down our necks and you almost got us killed! Okay?", Alex said as he started the car up.

"This is what he wants!", Noah yelled. "This is what he fuckin' wants, he wa- he's fuckin' somewhere around here laughin' at us right now! This is exactly what he fuckin' wants, he pulls us apart! Do you want this to happen, are you just gonna run away like this!?"

"Yes".

"Just leave us here!?"

"If it's better for the safety of everyone that we know, yes", Alex replied simply.

"So what, your not even going to at least give us a lift?", I questioned.

"Look, Rachel, we don't really blame you, just Noah. It's nothing against you personally. It's just better this way", Alex said

"Alright, go away. Get the fuck out!", Noah said.

"Good luck to you", Alex said as he started to pull the car out of the parking space.

"Thanks for all the fuckin' help!", Noah yelled as I folded my arms accross my chest. "I can't believe this is happening".

As Alex and Chris and Noah drove away, we noticed someone nearby and we quickly walked away as Noah muttered,

"Shit. People are fuckin' lookin' at it. God-fuckin'-damn it!"

"Just call Daniel", I mumbled. Thank God Daniel was giving us a lift back to Florida, and that our stuff was in the booth of his car. Noah did'nt say anything in response but he did take out his phone and dialed Daniel's number.

"Hello, Daniel? Yeah, uh, could y-no, dude, we've been-the shit fuckin' went down and they left us here at this-this beach. What do you mean, three days!?" I shot a look at the phone. Three days? How the hell were we gone three days?! Noah countinued to talk with Daniel.

"Oh my fuckin' God. Dude, uhh, right now we're at this-is there a beach here in this place, nearby? Is there a beach nearby, 'cause we're at a beach right now. Huh, we were fuckin'-we're at a beach and they left us, so... Yeah, that's probably, that's probably the beach, so if you could just come get us, aa-ifdf yeah, that'd be great and we can fuckin' leave already, I'm-we, we gotta get out of this place".

I sat on the ground as Noah countinued and after a few minutes he sat down next to me.

"He should be here soon", Noah told me.

"Three days", I mumbled. "Three. Fucking. Days".

"To be honest, I'm not even surprised anymore", Noah muttered. I just sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder as he put a arm around me. "If it was'nt for the fact we nearly died and are waiting in a car park, this would have probably been a romantic date". I looked up at Noah with a 'are you serious' look. We nearly died and he's joking like this?!

"What the he-We nearly died and your-", but Noah cut me off as he pushed his lips onto mine. After a few minutes he pulled away and said,

"Still alive though. Are'nt we?"

It was silent for a moment before I broke out into an uneasy chuckle.

"We're alive".

"We're fuckin' alive", Noah joined.

"Alive", I said slightly louder and tackled Noah into a hug on the ground.

"A little early for that don't you think? Wait 'till we kill the Observer". We laughed together for a few minutes before we just looked at eachother before we leaned in to kiss again. It was just a simple kiss. Nothing else.

"...Noah, please keep a mental note that I'm not letting you go on crazy trips on your own. After what happened I don't plan to let that be the case", I murmured against his lips when we stopped kissing briefly.

"Maybe I am a bad influence on you", Noah mumbled as he leaned up into a sitting position which made me sit on his lap as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Could be worse", I chuckled as I hugged onto him and he hugged back. It was a pleasant moment, only ruined when Noah's phone rang. He checked it and mumbled,

"It's Daniel. He must be close". We stoodback up as Noah answered his phone.

"Yeah, we're under the 'One Way' sign in this-this sand parking lot", Noah said before we saw car driving up to us. "Is that you? Great". Noah quickly put his phone away just as Daniel stopped by us.

"Where the fuck have you two been?"

"Huh?"

"I've been looking for you for three days! I had to book my hotel longer", Daniel said as I got in the back and Noah the front.

"We're so sorry, dude, that-"

"What happened?", Daniel asked.

"Crazy stuff", I said before Noah answered,

"We went to the forest and shit went down. So... haha we don't... I am- I am just freaking out right now, they left us because we were with the Cult members and they surrounded us and I had to fucking say something and, yeah, you know let's just get the fuck outta here. Hahaha this is so funny to me right now", Noah laughed a little and I twitched a bitter smile.

"It's not funny to me, I've been worry- I don't- I've been worrying like crazy. I though you guys were dead".

"I thought we were too. I thought we were too", Noah said with a small smile.

"Can we get some ice cream?"


	28. A Farewell and Apology

The car trip with Daniel from New Jersey to Florida was only two days. The poor guy kept saying sorry since he kind of saw this as partly his falt but me and Noah kept telling him it was'nt his fault. How could it have been anyway? What were the odds that the cult was going to ambush us and things would get crazy as hell? Sam (the guy that gave us the manifest in the first place) was actually pretty mad at Noah since he uploaded the manifest onto Twitter...and YouTube, and I'm pretty sure he is'nt gong to be helping us for some time. All in all we're back to square one.

Only Noah could make so many people pissed off in less then a month. Although the DarkHarvest guys have since forgiven us.

And the fact that we're both sick is'nt helping either. Well, Noah was worse off then me. That does'nt mean I was'nt suffering either, but I was able to do some work. Like checking YouTube messages and such.

"Anything worth while yet?", Noah asked from his bed as I sat at the computer in his room.

"Nope, nope and more nope", I responded before I coughed and took a sip of water. My throat was killing me and taking occaisional sips of water helped ease the discomfort. "You sure you don't want me to go through the footage with the cult and upload it?"

"I'll do it later", Noah grumbled. as he pulled the sheets tighter around him.

"Your party", I sighed before stretching my arms. "So when we get better, what should we do? I mean, it's September and and it won't be long untill October". I was a bit nervous about saying what I was really concerned about. If the Observer was'nt bluffing, then chances were that something horrible will happen on Noah's birthday, and mine if we did'nt get that journal.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll think of something", Noah said, though he did'nt seem too convinced himself.

"Well, I'm gonna get refill for myglass . You want one?", I asked as I stood up from the chair and took my now empty glass.

"No. Just gonna lie here in my own misery", Noah mumbled back. I gave a tight smile and left for the kitchen.

I leaned against the counter as I drank some water and tried to think of what we should do. Personally, I think we should break into Noah's grandfather's house and take the safe with the journal and figure a way to break it open. Extreme as it might be, it was the only route to go that I could see that would get us somewhere, and Mary Asher did say that there was something in there that might hinder that thing we were against.

I flinched when I heard a sudden ringing. I furrowed my eyebrows as the tune seemed familiar and at first I did'nt recognise it untill Noah called from his room,

"That your phone, Rach'?"

"Ye-yeah", I called back. "I'll just get it". I knew why the tune was familiar now, but it was the tune I had on my old phone which I had'nt thrown away. I'm not sure why I did'nt. I think I might just have some pack rat moments.

Entering my room, I listened out for where exactly I had left my old phone and after a quick search I found it buried amongst other things in one of my drawers. I looked at the screen to see if it was anyone I knew but it was an unknown number. Maybe it was just a person calling the wrong number, or maybe one of my friends or my parents given my old number to someone who wanted to talk to me. Would'nt be the first time it's happened, since it was an easy enough mistake to make.

"Hello?", I said when I answered the phone finally.

"Is-Is this Rachel Evens?" The person on the other end was a man, possibly a little younger then my dad by the sounds of it.

"Um, yeah. Who's this?", I asked, trying to listen in on the backround as well as I could have sworn I heard something.

"That's not important right now, look there's a reason I called-"

"How did you get this number?", I demanded. I don't care what his reason was. If I did'nt know him and he was'nt going to give me a name he better have an explanation.

"That's not important!", the man snapped impatiently. "Look, I called because I know I'm never going to get a chance to say this face to face. I'm sorry".

"Err, what?" Maybe this guy made a mistake? Called the wrong number maybe? Then again, what were the odds he would call the wrong number looking for a, 'Rachel Evens'?

"I'm sorry I could'nt keep you safe. I know about them. the Collective".

"What?!"

"I... I'm not sure why... I think it was because I took an interest in looking into events possibly related to their, 'leader', or whatever it is that they see him as". The man sighed. "I'm not going to bore you with the details, but-"

The man suddenly stopped talking and I heard gurgling and splashing, like someone was being drowned.

"Hey, what's going on there?!", I asked in an alarmed tone. I did'nt know this guy but that did'nt mean I had to here this.

There was then a gasping sound.

"Sor-sorry", he panted. "Water. As I was saying, I heard stories about the man, or thing, and I wanted to investigate it. I'm not sure at this stage whether all the stories are real, but I'm sure at least a good few of them are. I eventually saw that he seemed to have an interest in you. I've heard stories about him, about the tall man of the Black Forest. I thought maybe I could see if there was anything you had in common with other victims but then...It does'nt matter though. I'm already dead".

"The hell do you mean?" I was'nt too sure how exactly I should react to all of this information except for shock, and maybe a little nauseous.

"I'm already dead, in your time. I'm in 1996".

"...Your fucking with me", I stated bluntly.

"They said time does'nt exist in 'their' realm. What's to say that this is'nt possible?" I gave this a thought for a few minutes and I had to admit the guy made a good point.

"Well...I suppose considering that it's possible", I mumbled as I closed the door incase Noah listened in. I felt kind of stupid for not thinking of that earlier.

A realization then hit me and I quickly asked, "wait, are you at the Crodaun Woods?"

"I-I think so. Why?"

"...I think I actually discovered your body in 1996", I replied. There was then silence for a few moments. I was going to say something untill,

"I saw how it ends for you. They told me. There are two possible outcomes for you and you only live in one". My heart sank and my breathing became uneven as I put a hand on the wall to keep myself steady.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"You pretty much have a one in two chance of living as far as I know".

"And-and what exactly are these possibilities?"

"Insanity and death", he answered grimly.

"But...but there has to be a third one!" I was feeling slightly desperate. There was no way I could honestly loose my mind, or die...Could there?

"Well, I'm not sure you want to join so I think that option is crossed out", was the muttered response.

"What...what about Noah! And the journal! There's got to be something usefull in that that'll keep us safe!"

"...Your not going to get the journal".

"Don't be stupid. Of course we are", I arrogantly said back.

"No. Noah will give up around October and he won't let you get it either", the man told me in a sad tone. "I suggest you both enjoy what little time you have left".

"Shut up!", I snapped, clutching my hair in a tight grip. "Just, shut the fuck up. Your lying, lying damn it!"

"I'm not lying".

"Then what's the point in telling me this!?"

"So you'll be prepaired".

"Prepaired for nothing! Your making this bull up, and even if it was true, time always changes so what your saying is more then likely not going to happen!"

"Would you rather him die while the both of you are angry with eachother or do you want to have some good final memories".

I bit my lower lip so deeply it started to bleed while I just felt more and more fustrated. Even if this guy was right, there was no way that me and Noah would have an argument that long. Right? Sure we had small spats now and then but they were hardly going to break us apart.

"Again, I'm sorry I could'nt have done more". The man sighed before adding, "and, if I could give advice, don't bother fighting back anymore. It'll only make them bite harder. I should know".

"What's that suppose to mean?", I asked.

"..."

"...He-hello...?", I asked only to feel a cold shiver when I heard splashing and gargling, and the man's yelling occaisionally over the splashing of water. "What the hell?!"

It went on for several minutes untill there was silence.

"Hey. Are you still there?", I asked nervously. I did'nt just hear him drown...Did I?

It was a long, drawn out silence untill the shocking noise of high static met my ear making me jump. I then heard a disgusting slurping sound followed by laughter.

"...See...soon...", was all I could make out between static before this new voice began to cackle. My breathing became rapid when I realised that it was the Observer and without thinking too much I threw my phone at the wall with enough force to damage it enough to end the call.

I stared at my now damaged phone and muttered bitterly,

"At least they had the curtesy of calling my old phone".

My door was suddenly swung open and I saw Noah, looking around the room rapidly.

"I heard something, what was it?", Noah demanded as he countinued to look around untill he saw the phone. "Someone call you?"

"Well, yeah...". I was hesitant as to whether I should tell Noah all the information I was told. I did'nt really want to think about it and it all sounded really outlandish.

I mean, Noah would never give up. Never.


	29. Give Up

"Hey, Rach'". I looked up from my laptop (an early birthday/Christmas present from dad) to Noah as he came into the kitchen. It was October and the air was already cool, both from the temperture and the upcoming November ultimatum. I was a little anxious about the fact that we have'nt even discussed the fact of getting the journal from Karl. I was still going to try and think on my own, but I was certain Noah had a plan. While a good few of his plans have'nt exactly worked out too well in the past, I was certain he could come up with something. For the moment however, if I was going to die, I was going to at least watch some of my favourite movies.

"'Beauty and the Beast'? Are'nt you a bit old for Disney?", Noah asked as he looked at the laptop screen.

"That's the magic of Disney. Your never too old", I said back with small grin as I looked back at the screen to see Gaston lead the villagers to the Beast's castle. "Y'know, it's weird how ages can affect your view on things. I remember as a kid I saw Gaston as a jerk. But rewatching this, I think I've had an epiphany".

"What's that?", Noah asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Gaston would have had the potential to rape Belle. If it was'nt Disney he possibly would have", I explained.

"...Seriously?", Noah asked me. The look on his face made it clear he was wondering how much sleep I've been getting.

"Think about it. He's an obsessive, arrogant prick who gets what he wants, even by force. Considering how Belle repeatedly rejects him and chooses the Beast over him, it shows he would take it a step too far. And bringing in the time period into consideration, he would have gotten away with it since Belle would metaphorically have been another trophy". I paused and then added, "y'know, now that I think about it, I think nearly every main Disney villain is capable of it! Hell, Frollo pratically tells God, 'God, the gypsy woman gave me a boner. Get rid of it or I'll kill her'!"

"...How much sleep have you been loosing?", Noah questioned me. "And when did your mind get so twisted?"

"I'm just saying", I said sheepishly.

"Maybe you just need to lie down for a little bit", Noah suggesteded.

"Can I use you as a teddy bear?", I joked. Noah chuckled a bit.

"Maybe later. I don't really feel like laying down for a while".

"Then maybe I'll wait. If your tired it'll be easier to molest you without getting caught", I joked again.

"I'll have to give you chloroform then to make sure that does'nt happen", Noah replied.

"Do you even know where to get some?"

"I'll figure it out", Noah said with a faint smirk.

"Yeah. Good luck with that", I replied back simply as I paused my movie. "So while your here, what do you wanna do about dinner later? Order out or should we just look through the fridge and see what's still edible?"

"Meh, we'll see how hungry we are later. I don't really feel like cooking today anyway", Noah shrugged a bit.

"Fair enough. You wanna play video games to decide who pays, or do you wanna just go dutch?"

"Err, let's just go dutch. Don't really feel like playing video games, but maybe after dinner".

"I'll whoop your ass", I said with a small grin.

"Yeah, when you get the chance to cheat", Noah said back.

"Name one time", I dared him.

"I can remember at least five", Noah replied and I scoffed a bit before asking,

"So, what are you going to do now then?", I asked as I went to check my email. I meant to earlier but I just sort of forgot.

"I'm not sure really. I mean, with November coming up I don't really know what it is either of us should do let alone myself", Noah mumbled.

"Uh, you did'nt say you were updating the Twitter today".

"...What?" We both stared at eachother for a few seconds before I immeadietly went onto the Twitter account while Noah quickly got behind me.

The Observer posted a picture of a finger pointing towards a calender which was set on November with the 11th circled with a message underneath.

_'ONE MORE MONTH NOAH'_

"That son of a...", I mumbled under my breath. We already know of the time limit, we did'nt need a reminder.

"We're not doing it!" I quickly turned my head to look at Noah. He was glaring at the laptop screen and his hand seemed to be trying to break a piece of the chair I was sitting in off.

"What do you mean, 'we're not doing it?", I asked him. Noah was'nt actually saying what I think he was say, was he?

"We're not putting up with this fucking shit! We're not getting that journal, we're not going to the boardwalk, we're not, doing, shit!"

"...Noah, let's think about this for a second", I told him as I quickly stood up. "If we don't-"

"Yeah. I die, and then your after me. I know. But frankly, I'm tired of this shit, and I'm not doing this anymore!"

"God damn it, we can't just give up!", I argued. "We've survived up to now, why stop?"

"Well how are we even suppose to get the damn journal anyway, huh?", Noah demanded. "Karl is'nt going to help us. He is'nt going to give us the journal, there's no way we can break into his house without getting caught and even if we did how are we suppose to get the fucking thing out of the safe it's in?"

"I...I..."

"Face it. Rach'. There's no doubt I'm probably going to die. I'm don't know about you but it's deffinate for me", Noah muttered.

"But Mary said there was something in that journal that could hinder that thing!"

"Yeah, but how do we know it would even work let alone be pernament?" The look on Noah's face made it clear that it would be incredibly difficult to convince him to not give up.

I glanced at my laptop and looked at the picture. I squinted my eyes as I thought I could see something above the calender. Noah seemed to roll his eyes and walked around me. I looked carefully and I could just make out a hidden message above the calender.

_'NOT IF I CAN HELP IT'_

I felt some hope and quickly called,

"Wait, here's a reason!" Noah had just been about to leave the room so he just gave a low sigh and came back over.

"What?"

"This. Look carefully", I told him as I pointed to the screen. I did'nt show it but I felt a bit triumphant. There's no way Noah could dispute that.

"...It's not worth thinking about", Noah said bluntly when he looked at the message.

...That stupid...

"What the...the hell are you talking about?!", I demanded. "It's quite clear that someone wants us to know that they're gonna help us. If not both, at least you".

"No one can help us, Rach'". Noah exasperated. "We've tried getting help, but look at what's happened. They've either died or not been able to help us".

"It could be different this time!", I tried to convince him. "After all we've been through, life may decide not to bitch slap us and actually make us happier then a man getting a happy massage!"

"...Please tell me you heard what you just said, because that just sounded fucking weird", Noah said.

"...Actually, now that you meantion it and I think about it...". I then quickly got back on topic. "That's not the point! The point is, someone is obviously going to stop what ever it is they have planned!"

"OR, it could just be something they put there on purpose to raise our hope just so they can rub salt into the wound later", Noah muttered. "Look, between now and my birthday, we're not getting that journal. I'm not going to do what they say. If you want to let them pull your leash, then after I'm dead your free to act like their damn dog. But I, quit!" Noah glared at me slightly before he walked out of the kitchen.

I stood for a few more minutes before collapsing back into my chair and ran a hand through my hair. I thought about what the mystery man told me.

_'...Your not going to get the journal'._

_'...Noah will give up around October and he won't let you get it either'._

I bit my lip. I had told Noah about the call...to a certain degree, and he believed me. I had left out what my possible faiths were and also that he said Noah was going to give up. I did'nt see the point at the time, mainly since I did'nt want that kind of doubt casted on Noah, and I was sure we were going to get the journal.

I felt my lower lip quiver a bit as I bit a little deeper before I quickly stood back up and went to the bathroom and locked the door.

I turned on the sink tap and splashed some water onto my face. I had felt that I was going to cry, but I did'nt want to. Even if Noah has given up for now, I still wanted to stay strong. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and touched the small shadows under my eyes, and glanced at my dark blonde hair which had'nt seen a proper combing in a while, receiving nothing more then a few quick strokes.

"This... this seriously can't be happening", I mumbled to myself. I just did'nt want to believe it. I thought over what would happen now. No doubt Noah was announcing his decission on Twitter, with a few swears here and then, to put it lightly. The fact made me smile briefly, but it was'nt enough.

When I came back to the kitchen, I noticed the camera was on one of the counters. Noah must have left it there earlier on in the day and we both forgot about it. I did faintly remember him carrying it this morning.

I checked to see if it was on. It was'nt and I think that was a good thing. I did'nt want me and Noah's fight getting out accidently.

Noah wanted to sleep on his own that night. I was'nt going to bother fighting over something trivial when I did'nt even plan to be sleeping tonight.

No, all I could do was sit on my bed with my laptop and stare at the hidden message. I'm not sure why I felt so obsesive with it. Maybe it was because it was the one bit of hope I had left. Without that, all I had left was the notice of me and Noah's imminent deaths. As much as I hated to admit it, Noah was right about how impossible it would be to steal the journal. Karl would'nt open the door for us in a million years and for all we know his house might have an alarm.

Now that I think about it, if Noah did die on his birthday and I was left to live untill mine, how would I explain Noah's death or dissapearance to his parents? Or, his dad at least. From the looks of it, Noah's mom could possibly be in the Collective so I guess it would really only be his dad I would technically have to explain it too, or lie.

Probably the later since who the hell would believe the truth of all this?


	30. Last Few Days

I've barely seen Noah since the picture was posted. He's been keeping himself cooped up in his room and whenever I try to open the door it's locked and when I try to talk to him he does'nt respond. When he does come out however for the bathroom or food, he looks more disheveled then before and sometimes he'll look as if there are fresh tears in his eyes. Half the time I'm not sure he even notices I'm here, or he just out right ignores me.

Another picture was posted on Twitter by the Observer. This time an alarm clock saying,

_'11 DAYS LEFT'_

Along with a hidden message saying,

_'DO NOT WORRY. I WILL STOP HIM'_

I have no idea who the hell is saying this, but they better actually help us, because it's the only hope I have now. Noah's pretty much given up and is in the emo corner and I don't have any idea of what to do. Even if I did go off and get the journal, I could'nt bring it to Kevin to translate because he's possibly the Observer. True, I could just use Google translate but it would take forever to type all the words in and even longer to find something usefull.

I've alsobeen thinking over some stuff. I'm seen as the weaker one by the Collective, even though Noah is the one giving up. I did'nt understand it but I think I know what they actually mean. Noah's giving up, and is'nt scared to die. Just how it'll happen. I however am actually scared by the thought of dying, and what lies beyond in reality. Sure, most religions say if your good you go to a good place and if your bad your fucked, but what if there's nothing? Just...blackness. Maybe I'm weak in that I want to avoide the possible inevitable? I don't care though. If I have to die, I'd rather do it with my dignity and humanity.

Well, at least Halloween was...all right. Noah was still in his room and was'nt responding to me, so all I could do that night was just sit at the kitchen table with my laptop to watch some Halloween specials and read some creepypasta. Who would have thought a story called 'Cupcakes' that had cartoon ponies could be so...morbid.

"Rachel?" I snapped my head up and saw Noah. I did'nt know what surprised me more. Hearing him talk, awknowledging my existance or that he came out of his room.

"N-Noah? Something wrong? Do you ne-"

"Actually, I wanted to talk", Noah interrupted me. His eyes looked damp with tears and I felt only slight hesitation before I nodded.

"Sure. What about?", I asked as Noah pulled a chair accross from me and sat down.

"Well", he started, looking slightly unsure. "I was just making a video, a sort of farewell to our viewers and such. I was... going to leave a message for you, but I thought it was only fair I said it to you face to face".

Noah stopped and looked to be thinking over what he wanted to say exactly and how to phrase it. He gave a small nod to himself eventually and countinued.

"Rachel, you mean...the whole world to me and, I'm really sorry I got you tangled up in this mess".

"Noah, you did'nt-"

"No, let me finish", Noah interrupted. "If... I had know that this bullshit was going to happen, I would never have offered letting you stay here. I don't mean that in a bad way, I just mean that you would'nt have gotten dragged into this".

"They would have come after me when they were done with you", I tried to convince him but Noah just shuck his head.

"You would have at least not been involved for a while. I'm not going to say I'm not happy that you were there for me, I'm glad you were but you would probably be living your life without a care right now if it was'nt for me. Let's face it, I'm... pretty much cursed".

"For God's sake that's just stupid. Your not 'cursed' Noah. We just... had a lot of bad luck is all", I told him.

"Bad luck?", Noah snorted. "People are dead, Rach'! And those who are'nt are mad at me! It's just best if... Everyone would be better off without me".

"Noah, that is complete bullshit!". I stood up a little and grabbed his shoulders. "That is not true! Alex and Chris forgave us for what happened with that cult, and how do you think your parents would feel if they learned their only son was dead? How do you think I would feel?"

"The Order tried to behead them", Noah said. "I love my parents to death but I can hardly have contact with them because the Collective might target them!" I bit my lower lip since that first thing was true, and I had'nt talked to mum or dad since September. "Sarah would still be alive if we had'nt stayed with her, John Fletcher would be alive if I had'nt called him. Hell, I'm sure if we had'nt contacted those Everyman guys Jeff would be alive, Evan would'nt be fucking possessed and Claire would'nt-"

"Noah, none of that was our fault", I told him sternly. I noticed Noah started to look a bit more teary eyed. "Noah?"

"Ra-Rachel. I have to confess something", Noah said in a shakey tone.

"What is it?", I asked him, a bad feeling coming over my gut.

"Do...Do you remember Kat?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"I... I think I was the one who killed her", Noah said, trying to hold back tears.

"Wha... N-no, you could'nt have-"

"I keep having this dream over and over", Noah interrupted. "I'm pulled out of that bed, during Thanksgiving. But I remembered everything this time. I was being controlled and I... and I killed her, in cold blood".

"Christ", I mumbled under my breath as I shakily dropped back into my chair. Noah held his face in his hands as he surpressed more tears.

"They made me do it, I don't know why. That blood was her's", Noah cried.

"But... the goggles-"

"I lied", Noah said. "I was scared, and... and what would you have done?" I did'nt say anything. I suppose in reality I possibly would have done the same. "I know you want to say it's not my fault", Noah mumbled. "I know you want to try and take some of the blame, but it's my fault. All mine".

We were quiet for a few more minutes as Noah wiped away a few stray tears. I was about to try and say something but Noah then said,

"But, knowing I'm going to die in eleven days, it's... It's kinda comforting, in a weird way".

"What?"

"Because, I've never been certain of anything since this started. But, at least I know for certain I'm gonna die", Noah explained.

"...What about me?", I asked hesitantly, at the risk of sounding selfish.

"To be honest, unless it's that your alive and away from this shit I don't really want to know", Noah admitted. It was quiet again before Noah countinued. "Maybe... if I die, or the both of us die... we'll see Milo again. Then we can do all the stuff we never got the chance to do. Build tree houses, play video games... Make up for all the stuff we never got to do, and the memories we could have made".

"You did say you wished he was your brother", I noted absent mindedly before I realised I said it. Noah surprisingly gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, I did. I know we were there for eachother in high school, but there were times were I really needed Milo. I wish I was there for him more, then maybe he would'nt have killed himself".

"Noah, I'm just as responsible there as you are", I told him softly.

"It was'nt as much your duty as it should have been mine", Noah said. "You and Milo were my only friends for the longest time. You were both all I really had". I was surprised when Noah poured all this out. I knew that besides myself he did'nt hang out with too many people in high school, but to hear him say it made me feel a bit guilty since I had a couple more friends then he did back then. "I felt like a part of me died with him. I loved the both of you guys more then anyone, and just letting him go like that...", Noah trailed off as he rubbed his face.

"Noah, I know this is going to sound overused and cliché, but you can't keep blaming yourself. It's not healthy", I said.

"...I think I know what's going to happen if they don't kill me", Noah mumbled.

"They're going to make you join". I did'nt guess or state it. I just said what they were probably going to do. Noah nodded.

"Yeah. Take me and turn me into one of them... But, the Observer always looks happy though".

...Oh no, he is'nt...

"They all do. The Collective".

Oh God, he is!

"...All I want is happiness".

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"Your probably thinking I'm crazy", Noah said. I guess my thoughts showed on my face.

"Noah, that's what they want you to fucking think!", I argued. "And what makes you think they're happy?! The Observer smiles because he's a prick! And don't you try to bring up the guy with the theater mask! A smiling mask does'nt count!"

"Rachel... We lost. There's nothing we can do".

"So much for that promise we made last Christmas", I muttered bitterly, as I tried to rub away the tears that were starting to leak out.

"I know I failed us both", Noah mumbled. as I felt his hand on my face. I looked up at him and said as I tried to hold back my own tears,

"I just... I don't want to die. I don't you and me to die, I just want my life back! I want to have my humanity, and dignity, and sanity, intacked". I was quiet for a moment."Y'know, I was looking through some old photos from when I was a kid, and I found this picture of when I was eight and when I did ballet. It's weird, ever since I moved to this country with mum and dad I did'nt actually think about it. It just sort of... went blank. But then I saw that picture the other day... I looked so happy, so confident", I murmured, feeling a dreamy expression come to my face. "I kinda remember when I was nine, our class did our own production of the Little Mermaid. The original version. I was one of the little mermaid's older sisters. I then thought, 'what if I was meant to dance?', professionally on stage?" I then sighed and looked down. "It's stupid though, is'nt it? I only realise what I want with my life, only when it's pretty much too late".

"It's not stupid, it was just bad timing", Noah murmured. This time I snorted. "Do you still remember some moves?"

"Uh, a couple. Just very basic positions", I mumbled. "Why?"

"Curious. It would have been interesting to watch", Noah answered with a very brief and small smile.

"If I could I would have tried to give a nice show", I murmured with a faint smile.

"...Rachel?"

"Yeah, Noah?"

Noah stood up and walked around the the table before he pulled me up gently and held me close as he put a hand on my cheek.

"I know... I know it's kinda late saying this, but just incase I don't get a chance to do it later, I want you to know that...", Noah paused for a moment before he said, "I want you to know that, I love you, Rachel".

"...I love you too, Noah", I murmured before I pressed my lips agaisnt his. Noah's hold on me tightened slightly as we kissed. It did occur to me that we were possibly being watched, but frankly I don't care at this point, and the same probably goes to Noah.

When we broke apart, Noah kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my shoulder before he murmured,

"I'm sorry I could'nt keep us safe".


	31. Memories

_"Daddy__, do we really have to move?", I asked my dad as we walked back home. Well, it was'nt really our home now I think. we were moving after all. We had gone for a small walk while mum stayed with the movers and made sure everything was packed. The main reason for the walk was because mum was a bit of a manic when it came order and stuff. Dad gave a small sigh._

_"Rachel, I know this is a really big change, but we have to"._

_"But to America", I groaned. I would'nt have minded as much if it had been to a different town or county. But America? Anytime I heard the country on the news there was something wrong, like natural dissasters. If anything it seemed like a terrible idea._

_"America is'nt as bad as your Aunt Margaret says", dad said sternly as he talked about mum's sister. "Besides, you know her ex-fiancé was American so she's going to be biased"._

_"Err..."_

_"I mean she's only telling one side", dad explained._

_"But, what about my friends?", I asked._

_"There will always be new friends", dad tried to assure me before he said jokingly, "and we're Irish so that means we're loved before we get there even"._

_"Sure", I sighed. In my eyes, dad was the smartest person I knew, so I did want to trust him but I doubted it. _

_"And look at the bright side. We won't be living in New York city itself, just a little outside it. You'll get a couple days off school when it's Thanksgiving time, and you don't have to wear a school uniform anymore"._

_I just nodded as we got to the house we were leaving behind. It was exactly big since it was a semi attatched house, but there were so many memories here. It just felt weird to live somewhere I had never been. And what if I did'nt make friends? I would have no one but mum and dad._

_Our stuff had taken over by a ship while me, mum and dad had taken a plane ride over. It was my first time in a plane, but to see so much was kinda new, although the lack of new sights made it boring, and it was made worse since the flight was a little over seven hours! And the food sucked! I was'nt tired so I could'nt take a nap, and when we had finally made it to land I had reread the book I brought with me about three and a half times. Although after the first time it went slower since what had happened in it was still fresh in my mind._

_"So are we going to the house now?", I asked as we picked up some of our luggage at the baggage claim, a little sleep coming to my eyes. Sure, when I'm off the plane I'll start to feel sleepy, but on it? Nooooooo._

_"Tomorrow. We're staying in a hotel tonight", mum told me as I walked inbetween her and dad, holding onto dad's hand as we made our way outside. Dad left me with mum to find a taxi so while we waited I just waited, trying to ignore the stinging sensation of lack of sleep in my eyes._

_I looked around me, trying to see if there was anything interesting to watch. There was'nt. Only people coming to the airport or leaving. And there was'nt anyone nearby my own age I could at least try to talk to. It was only when I looked accross the road and near a bus stop did I notice someone particular. It was a tall person, and judging by the suit I guessed it was a man and he was bald too. I think he noticed my stare since he tilted his head to the side._

_I squinted my eyes to take a better look. If I did'nt know any better, I would say he did'nt have a fa-_

_"Rachel, what are you looking at?", mum suddenly asked me. I looked a mum before back to the space where the tall man was only to see he was no longer there._

_"Um nothing", I mumbled. I decided that my mind was probably playing tricks on me because of the lack of sleep._

_The next day we finally went to the new house. It was two story and had more then enough room for us, with two spare bedrooms for guest rooms. It looked similar to the other houses along the street, but not identical. The front garden looked alright. No doubt mum was going to plant a lot of flowers and plants. The moving guys were still here, but they had already brought most of the stuff to the upstairs already so I went up to what was my new room. The walls were a pale yellow and the floor was wooden and the window overlooked the street._

_Looking outside I could see other kids playing down the street and I bit my lip nervously. How the heck did mum and dad expect me to make friends easily? It's not like I can just walk right up to them, it would feel kinda awkward._

_Well, it was nearly March, and mum and dad said I would not be going to school for another week to help me to adjust. Maybe when I go to school I'll make friends, that's what I wanted to believe at least. Maybe untill then I can hide up in my room, or the back garden?_

_I then noticed outside that my mum was talking to another lady with blondish hair who seemed to be around my mum's age. I guess that lady decided to say hello._

_There was a boy with her, probably the blonde lady's son. I could'nt see his face but he seemed my age I think, and he had dark hair. I wonder who he was?_

_I nearly jumped when I saw mum look up at me and wave at me to come down. I was reluctant to but I made myself walk out of my room and down the stairs. It would be awkward enough trying to make friends once I started school, it was worse that mum was going to try and help me._

_"Rachel, this is Mrs. Maxwell and her son Noah", mum told me when I came ouside._

_"Um, hi?", I said awkwardly and I took a quick look at Noah. He seemed to be finding this as awkward as much as I did. Can't say I blame him._

_"Noah, say hello", Noah's mum lightly scolded._

_"Er... Hi?", Noah said. It would have been silent after that had Noah's mum had'nt said,_

_"Why don't you show Rachel around while I talk with her mother. If that's okay with you?", Noah's mum asked mine._

_"Of course. Rachel's bike is just out so they could go cycling". During this talk, Noah seemed a bit reluctant to but I guess his mum was going to make him whether he liked it or not._

_About fifteen minutes later the two of us were walking down the street slowly with our bikes. Neither of us had broken the ice yet and it was getting unnerving._

_"Soo, is there anything interesting nearby?", I asked hesitantly._

_"Uh, well there's the river", Noah suggested. "It's not too far from here and it's just in the woods"._

_"Is it safe?", I asked. I felt uneasy about going into the woods without an adult with us, even if it was daytime._

_"We're not going to far in", Noah grumbled. "So do you want to go or not?"_

_"Lead the way", I mumbled back as I got on my bike._

_This was the start of a good friendship._

_The woods were bright. A contrast to back home where you would have to wait for a rare summer day for the woods to be as nice as this. The river did'nt seem too deep, although further up the river there was a man fishing._

_"So, what normally happens up here?", I asked Noah as we walked over some stones near the river bed._

_"Sometimes people come up here to fish", Noah said. "And the older kids sneak down here at night I think doing their stuff"._

_"And, you?"_

_"I sometimes skip stones", Noah answered bluntly as he picked up a pebble and threw it over the water, skipping three times._

_"...Betcha I can skip further", I dared, smiling slightly. Noah looked at me and for a second I thougt he was annoyed but he then smiled._

_"Your on", he mumbled before I picked up a stone and threw it accross. It skipped threw times. We kept taking turns at skipping stones and I grinned when after about twenty minutes I skipped five times._

_"I'm in the lead", I said with a grin._

_"Not for long", Noah mumbled as he picked up another stone and threw it._

_The only problem was that it ended up hitting the man who was fishing on the head._

_"OW!" He turned around and I think he was glaring at us. I could'nt be sure since he was far away. "YOU KIDS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!"_

_"Crap!", Noah exclaimed. "Run!"_

_I had no problem with that and the two of us quickly ran out as fast as we could. It was only when we made it to the edge of the woods where we left our bikes did we stop to get our breath back. We looked up at eachother before we started to laugh at what had just happened._

_"W-we should probably get out of here before he finds us", Noah said as he calmed down._

_"Good thinking", I agreed, calming down to giggles as I grabbed my bike._

_Maybe this was actually the start of a good friendship? No sarcasm this time._

_"So, how old are you, and when's your birthday?", I asked Noah when we got back to my house and sat on the front lawn._

_"Eleven. My birthday's on November eleventh. You?"_

_"Same here, 'cept my birthday is on December second", I answered with a smile. "Just a month apart"._

_"And I'm the older one", Noah laughed lightly._

_"That's mean", I pouted as I playfully shoved him._

_"Hehe. Maybe we should hang out more", Noah laughed._

_"Sure. You'd pretty much be the first friend I'd make", I said._

_"I'm honoured", Noah said. "And maybe Milo will be the second when he comes here next month"._

_"Milo?", I asked with a questioning look._

_"He's my cousin", Noah explained. "He lives in Alabama but he's my best friend. If we can get along, you'd probably get along with Milo fine"._

_"Good to know", I said with a smile. Maybe things would be good like dad said._

_By the end of the month I had almost settled down comfortably. It still felt weird waking up in my new room, and it felt equally strange living in a new area. Me and Noah were'nt in the same class, but we still hung out inbetween classes and after school. I did'nt make too many friends except for two, but it was only a few weeks and I had at least some new friends so it did'nt bother me too much as I thought it would have._

_It was Saturday when Milo was going to Noah's house. Noah had said that I should come over at around noon so as soon as it was five to twelve I said a quick goodbye to my parents and grabbed my bike before cycling to Noah house._

_"Hello, Rachel", Mrs. Maxwell greeted me after she opened the front door when I rang the doorbell._

_"Hi Mrs. Maxwell", I said back. "Is Noah here? He said to meet him here so I could meet his cousin"._

_"They're just in his room", she told me as she stepped to the side to let me in._

_"Thanks", I nodded before I made my way upstairs to his room. I knocked on his door before coming in._

_"Hey, Rach'", Noah said from his bed. There was another boy in the room, who was obviously Milo. He looked like the boy in one of the pictures Noah showed me. He had dark hair, and looked slightly older then me and Noah but he looked friendly enough._

_"So your Noah's new girlfriend?", Milo greeted me jokenly at which Noah and I laughed at. Me and Noah? C'mon now. _

_"I'm guessing your Milo then?", I said after I finished laughing._

_"Yeah, nice to meet you"._

_"Same here. So what have we got planned for today?", I asked._

_"I was thinking we could play some video games first before going to the movie place and see if there's anything good to see", Noah suggested._

_"Sure, sounds like a plan", I agreed._

_"Great! You two can play first. Winner gets to try and beat me", Noah laughed as he got off his bed._

_"And I'm going to win", Milo said with a grin._

_"We'll see. We'll see", I laughed as the boys walked out first. I was about to follow them but I turned around to look back in Noah's room for a moment before leaving the room._

_For a moment, I felt there was someone else in the room._


	32. Two Days

Three day's till Noah's birthday, and I have no idea what to do. It's pretty much too late to try and get the journal now. I tried talking to Noah about getting the journal when we still had but he kept brushing it off. All I can do is worry about what is going to happen to him. Is he going to die? Is he going to be forced to join the Collective? My mind also wanders on to what the hell I'm going to do if either happens. It's all riding on whoever put those hidden messages in the latest pictures by the Observer. If that person fails, Noah may be screwed and I'm possibly fucked.

When it was Friday evening, it was clear that Noah was tired and was'nt letting himself sleep, making himself look a complete wreck.

"Noah, you've got to sleep", I mumbled when I went to check on Noah who was mindlessly browsing the internet.

"Don't want to", Noah grunted, not looking back at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Noah, you have'nt slept in days. Your not going to be awake for the livestream on Sunday if you don't sleep".

"I'm still standing now, are'nt I?", Noah counted.

"If the booze your going to drink does'nt knock you out, lack of sleep will", I retorted as I walked over to him. "Just go take a small snooze for a while".

"So I can have those fucking nightmares again? No thanks", Noah snorted. I sighed since I knew that was a hard card to beat. Those dreams Noah kept having of Mr. Scars and Kat's murder among other things were really a pain in the neck for him.

"What if I said this then. You take a nap, and I'll stay in this room. If it looks like your having a nightmare, I'll wake you up", I offered.

"No", Noah said bluntly.

"Oh for the love of...", I muttered before I turned his swivel chair around and looked at him. "Noah, I know your upset and I am too. But the least you can do is try and get some rest".

"What's the point", Noah muttered. "I'm just going to have more fucked up dreams, and any sleep could be my last".

"Noah, it's bad enough you've given up. But putting off sleep is'nt going to help you at all".

"When was the last time you slept?"

"A couple hours last night. More then you at least", I replied. "But but you need more sleep then I do".

"Give me one damn good reason why I should listen to you?", Noah asked as he gave me a small glare.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise", I told him gently. "And if there's anything you need when you wake up, I'll do it without question".

"...Fine", Noah grumbled as he got off the chair and reluctantly went to his bed to lie down.

"Good", I nodded approvingly.

"Just... wake me up if I look like I'm having a nightmare", Noah mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I will", I promised as I leaned down to kiss his forhead. It was'nt long untill he was sleeping. I guess all his sleepless nights finally caught up to him.

I sat down on the chair that Noah had occupied untill now and thought of what to do while I stayed here. I did promise to stay here and keep an eye on him, but that did'nt necessarily have to sit here and watch him sleep. While it was nice to seem him not appearing paranoid or worried for at least a little while, it would be pretty creepy of me to just watch him sleep for the rest of the night.

I thought of briefly, calculating and weighing the possibilities of whether it would be okay for me to leave the room to make myself some coffee. It would only take a few minutes, and if what I know of dreams is correct, Noah should'nt be having those weird ass dreams untill the last five to thirty minutes of sleep so I think I could risk it.

About ten minutes later, I was pouring my newly brewed coffee into a mug and adding a tiny bit of milk to it. Good ol' caffine will keep me awake for the rest of the night, or at least untill I decide to hit the hay. I went to the front door to check the outside. However, when I looked through the glass of the door, I squinted as I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But no. The flag on the mailbox was up. It was'nt like that this morning. It would be pretty stupid to say the obvious as to who left something there.

But I had to decide on whether to leave the house now and get what was in the mailbox, or leave it untill tomorrow morning. Considering that Noah was suppose to die on his birthday, I doubted it was a trap or anything, but leaving Noah alone longer then neccessary was picking at my conscious. Then again, I would only have to go outside quickly, get whatever was in the mailbox and come back inside.

Still, precaution does'nt hurt. So I put my mug on the kitchen table and took out a frying pan. My trusty weapon.

The November night time air was very cool as I stepped outside and closed the front door after me. I took careful steps as I walked to the mailbox and made sure that there was no way I could be taken off guard. Opening the mailbox, I found a white envelope. I did'nt bother to read it since it was dark and just made my way back inside the sanctuary of the house.

Once inside I looked at the envelope and saw in handwritting that was sadly familiar that it was addressed to Noah. On the back of it was the Observer's symbol but I just turned it face down towards the floor. It was the last thing I wanted to see. But right now I had to go back to Noah's room so I grabbed my coffee and and went there.

Noah was still asleep, so that was something. I put the envelope down and sat at his computer and checked the Formspring and Twitter accounts. I smiled sadly at all the messages left by people who wanted to help Noah, and tell him it was'nt too late. It's a wonder how he is'nt convinced the world would not be better without him.

_'Rachel, can't you convince Noah that he is'nt going to die?! Surely you've seen the hidden messages?!'_

I chuckled lightly and typed in response,

_'Believe me I've tried. But it's like telling the sun to not set. It's impossible. Whoever it is leaving the hidden messages, they're my only hope right now'._

It seemed like it would be peaceful night for a while. Aside from the slight stinging sensation in my eyes from the lack of sleep, I felt alright and Noah seemed okay. Untill he started shifting around in his bed and mumbling in his sleep. I looked at him carefully and stood up before I walked over to his bed with slight hesitance.

"Noah?", I asked gently. The expression on Noah's face soon made it clear he was starting to have a nightmare so I grabbed his shoulder and lightly slapped his cheek. "Noah, Noah wake up!"

Noah's eyes shot open, and he looked up at me. He looked a bit dazed but it faded away quickly.

"... Told you I'd wake you up", I mumbled.

"...Thanks", Noah said simply as he sat up. I sat down on the bed as I asked,

"Same nightmare?"

"Pretty much", Noah grumbled. "Did anything happen while I was sleeping?"

"Err... Well, the flag on the mailbox was up so I went to investigate and I found an envelope addressed to you on it", I told him.

"It's from them. Is'nt it?"

"I doubt it is'nt", I said as I went over to get the envelope and handed it to Noah. "I thought I'd wait till your awake before I opened it".

"Right. Let's just get this over with", Noah grumbled as he tore the envelope opened and emptied the contents. All there was inside was a note card and a rubber eyeball. The note read,

_'DELIEVER THIS FOR ME'._

"'Deliever this for me'?", I repeated as Noah held up the eye. "Is'nt that the same one we found when we found that device thing?"

"I think so", Noah mumbled before he turned the card over. "What the..."

"What-", I stopped when I looked at the back of the card with Noah. There was a brief message that seemed to drag off into a crude drawing of what I think was meant to be the Observer. If it was him that did it, he's a terrible artist. I then looked at the message.

_'I'm so sorry guys_

_They're too powerful_

_Kill me I'm only a tool_

_He can't use my body then_

_Kill me Kill me kill m-'_

The message ended there.

"That... That's Kevin's handwritting", Noah said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"God... God damn it", I mumbled as I sat on the bed and put a hand to my face. This seriously could not be happening. Sure we had our suspicions, but this was undeniable proof of our fears that Kevin was the Observer. The only good thing I could see was that it was'nt of his free will, though that does'nt good either.

"What are we going to do now?", I asked after several minutes of silence.

"... We wait untill my birthday, and hope we last untill the livestream", Noah answered. "To be honest, I'm actually looking forword to the end".

"You've really become pessimistic. Have'nt you?"

"You know it", Noah said. "The only things I regret right now is that people are dead because of me, or screwed, and that I'm pretty much abandoning you".

"Noah, it does'nt hurt to hope once and a while", I murmured as I put a hand on his cheek.

"I prefer not to get my hopes up for nothing".


	33. Birthday Finale?

It was finally here. November eleventh, 2012. Noah's birthday. He going to believe that he's going to die or be taken. I'm going to believe that he's going to live. Well, hope. That's really all I can do. That didn't mean I couldn't join him in getting drunk and by the time we were beginning the live stream, we were both pretty, err... tipsy.

"Okay, well erm... it's a...".

"Ten-thirty", I filled in for Noah as he got the live stream started. We were in the spare bedroom on the bed, with Noah sitting on the edge while I was sitting against the wall.

"Ten-thirty, November eleventh, 2012 and I-we are Noah Maxwell, and Rachel Evens. And this right here", Noah picked up an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and held it up for the viewers to see. "Is our friend Jack. Say hello Jack". Noah then started using a posh accent as he waved the bottle a little. "Oh, hello there, hehehehe".

"Hi, Jack", I laughed as I waved to the bottle.

"Jack Daniels. Drink of Kings", Noah said as he threw the bottle in with the others.

"Nuuu, that's whiskey", I said. "Irish whiskey to be more precise".

"That's not fair, you're Irish".

"Irish and proud, beeotch". I giggled. "So, er, live stream, live stream".

"Yeah, that's what we're doing". Noah picked up the camera and held it up to his laptop camera. "Oh man, that's so weird look at that, I can see myself". Noah chuckled as he put the camera where it would see us both.

"So, we a go?", I asked.

"Let's get this show, on the road", Noah said as he unscrewed another bottle. "I'd like to introduce you to our other friend. Mister Jim Beam. He is a very, very close friend of ours. We go way back to er... How far back, Rachy?"

"Erm, I think we snuck a little from my parents cabinet when we were in senior year", I answered.

"Right, right", Noah mumbled as he got the bottle open and took a swig from it before he let me have some. "Okay, let's play a fucking drinking game", Noah told the viewers. "Every fucking ten minutes that goes by, that I don't die, take a nice little swig. How's that? Good game, I think it's a fucking great game".

"Then we're going to be drinking non stop into our seventies and beyond", I joked, refusing to believe Noah would die. Noah just ignored it though. He was too busy nearly falling over.

"Hehe, I'm falling over here".

"Hold on, I'll get you", I said as I got on my knees and tried to pull Noah closer away from the edge only to fall on top of him, and laugh a little as I lean my head on his shoulder a bit.

"Hehe, we're all falling", Noah laughed as he hugged onto me with one arm.

"Lemme go", I told him as I failed to keep myself laughing.

"No, your always using me as a teddy bear, I wanna use you as one for once. Besides, you smell too nice to let go of", Noah said with a drunk grin and offered up a bottle for me to take a drink from, which I did. "Wanna hear a story?", Noah asked the live stream. "I wanna tell you guys a story".

"Yay, story time", I said in a kiddie voice as I clapped my hands after taking some drink.

"I was... I fucking... I went out today", Noah began. "For the first time, I went out in a long time. I was hungry, I wanted to get some food. Rachy didn't come though".

"I wasn't hungry", I added before Noah countinued.

"I go over to... one of my favourite restaurants, right. And, from the fucking corner of my eye, I see Milo. I swear I see him, like standing in the fucking back of the restaurant. And like, I flip my shit. And I like, go over, I like, run to him, and I like tap him on the shoulder. Guy turns around. It's an old lady. I'm losing my mind".

You can't deny that if it was under different circumstances and if Milo was alive that story would have been at least sort of funny, but instead it was depressing.

"Oh, God my face. I haven't fucking shaved in a long time", Noah commented a few minutes later.

"You look kinda like a hobo, or a bum", I commented. "I mean, if we were making out right now, I bet it would be like making out with... something, prickly, like erm, a porcupine, or a cactus".

"Too bad we can't see if that's true in front of the viewers, don't want to scar them for life", Noah chuckled before he looked at the time. "Ten-fourty, get to drink again! Ohhh" Noah said as he unscrewed another bottle and we each took a generous amount from it.

During the twenty minutes after that, we talked a bit with Alex from Dark Harvest, with Noah said he didn't give a shit about dying, and Noah once again said that the hidden messages were just double trolling by the Observer.

"So guys", Noah told the viewers when it was eleven. "According to, mister Observer, I've got eleven minutes to live. It's so weird to think about. I remember when I had eleven days. That was a bit of a wake up call".

"Noah, stop being emo", I told him, giving a very light slap on his back.

"I can't do anything to stop it. Neither of us can", was all Noah said. "You think I can? You, and the viewers, are in the wrong".

"Have faith, you drunk bastard. Like that person said", I told him as I pointed to one of the comments on the screen.

"What faith? Where was my faith when they took us? What about Milo, did he have faith?"

"Not to sound narcissistic, but your incredibly lucky I'm able to put up with the negative aspects of your personality", I muttered as I helped my self to a nearly empty Jim Beam bottle.

"That's true", Noah said simply. "But you know, I'd almost be disappointed if it didn't happen. Because, what, why? Why did you do this? Is this a joke?"

"Maybe", I said thoughtfully. "It does seem like something they would do when you think about it".

"C'mon, where you hiding. Come take me, I come willingly".

"He doesn't mean that, he's joking!", I quickly said as I looked around the room in a panic.

"Don't listen to her", Noah said. "I'm not giving you the pleasure, of hearing me squeal, or beg for mercy. Noo. I'm done".

"Well, I'm ready for those fuckers anyway", I grumbled as I reached under the bed and pulled out a frying pan.

"Where did that come from?", asked Noah.

"I snuck it here while you were out since I figured you wouldn't let me bring it here", I answered bluntly.

"Well, why the frying pan then?"

"I dunno", I shrugged. "I just feel good having this as my weapon. I'm even thinking of naming it Elizabeth", I said.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes".

"Wh-why?"

"Because I can", I answered, sticking my tongue out childishly. Although i felt agonizingly slow, the time for something to happen was soon approaching.

"Well, with the fifteen seconds I have left", Noah said. "I like to say, thank you, mister Jim Beam, for providing me with sustenance for tonight. And you fine people for joining me. And of course last, but no where near least, Rachel", Noah said, giving me a quick kiss as he counted down the remaining seconds. I clenched the frying pan in my hand once Noah pulled away, trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever was coming.

But nothing happened.

"... Maybe it's eleven seconds", Noah reasoned and closed his eyes shut again as we waited again for something.

Still nothing.

"... Awkward", I said as we looked around the room a bit.

"... Okay. Err, nothing is eh, nothings really happening. Hello~? Mister Observer~? I'm here~. I'm waiting on a silver plater for you~. ...Why the fuck didn't anything happen?"

"Maybe locking the bedroom door actually worked?", I suggested.

"... This is bullshit. What the fuck. I'm actually disappointed. I was expecting to die, I was ready to die", Noah stated. "And he just punks me".

"It... does sound like something he would do. The ultimate troll act", I said, but Noah had his heart set on dying.

"He's running late. He's gonna come. I will wait for you. Hey, I will wait. I'm here. Go get a sandwich, I'll wait. I'll wait all night if I have to".

'Guess I'll be here a while', I mentally sighed.

"I expect to die tonight. I should have been dead, fucking ten minutes ago. What the fuck. What was the point of this?"

"Maybe to make us feel miserable and shit?", I suggested as Noah looked at the screen.

"Someone's saying something happened on the Twitter".

"What? Well, bring it up", I said as I sat up a little straighter. Noah logged onto the account where it had, surprise surprise, been hacked, leaving the message,

_'im holding him off am much as i can noah and rachel. hang in there. ~F'_

"Huh, that's a miracle I can work with", I mumbled.

"F? Who the fuck is F?", Noah asked.

"Who cares? Right now, he's the only thing keeping you alive!" Noah responded to F with a message showing his graditude.

_'Go suck a dick, F. ~Noah'_

Don't you feel the love?

"Noah, I swear to God sometimes...", I grumbled as I face palmed myself.

"Guess I'll just drink myself to death then", Noah mumbled.

"Seeing how I've had my share of them, I don't think that will be possible", I mumbled as I looked at the empty bottles.

"What did this even mean", Noah said as he took out the envelope I found in the mailbox on Friday. "To Noah Maxwell", Noah said as he showed the envelope to the camera and then pulled out the card in it. "'Deliver this for me', and it was the same ball. The same like, fucking bouncy ball", Noah went on as he held said ball. "This writing, it's Kevin's writing, obviously Kevin's handwriting. I've seen his work before on paper. So I guess we're inclined to believe that... Kevin is the Observer". Noah tried to hold in tears as did I as I gave him a one armed hug. "I don't wanna believe. I really don't. What choice do we have?"

"Neither of us want to believe it", I tried to comfort him.

"'Trouble sleeping?'", Noah read off of the ball. "More like trouble dying. I shall keep you in my pocket, and deliver you, to whoever you want to be delivered to, mister rubber eyeball", Noah said as he did just that.

"Hey, there's another message on Twitter", I said, looking at the comments.

"Okay, let's see", Noah mumbled as he pulled it up again.

_'im trying to save you, you ungrateful fuck. i dont know how much longer i can hold him. ~F'_

"Can't say he didn't have a good comeback", I said, a little smile coming to my face.

"More mysteries? I don't need this", Noah groaned. I was going to say something when I noticed something.

"Noah? Are you... are you crying?" There were tears in Noah's eyes, but he was keeping them from falling.

"You know what? I feel so bad for wanting to die. Do you know how that feels?", Noah asked the viewers. "It hurts me inside, it really does, and I just... I feel so bad. That it's come down to this. Guys I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

"Noah...?" Was Noah finally seeing how wrong he was about giving up?

"Especially to you Rach'", Noah told me as he looked over at me. "I should have listened to you more. Now because of me we're screwed. What if I am going to die in five minutes? What if- what if you die and they just take me? I don't wanna die anymore!", Noah whimpered.

I would have been happier to hear this if Noah didn't sound so sad and desperate.

"Noah, calm down", I tried to soothe him as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna die anymore, this is so stupid!"

"We'll be okay, I'm sure of it", I tried to reason with him. I tried to keep a calm voice which was a bit difficult since I was scared as well.

"I'm so scared, I don't wanna die now!" My eyes were starting to water up a bit now.

"I don't wanna die either Noah, but I'm sure F will do something".

"What have I become? I've become something disgusting", Noah went on. "You were right Rach', this is what he wanted. He wanted this, he wanted me to break down. He didn't want me to come in open arms, he didn't want me to come willingly. He wants to take me while I'm scared". Noah was going to open another bottle but he shuck his head and put it away. "No, I'm not drinking anymore. This isn't me. This isn't who I am. This isn't the Noah that I use to be".

"Your still the same Noah I knew since the day we skipped rocks at that river and you hit the back of the head of that one guy who was fishing there", I told him.

"Thanks Rach', I'm sorry I got us both bent over and fucked. I know I can never make it up to you though".

"There's nothing to make up for, but if they do take you and leave me, you can perhaps help me out with the journal problem?", I half heartedly joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. I just wish that-", Noah stopped mid sentence.

"Noah?" Noah shuck his head in disbelief.

"No. Your not real". Noah was staring at something straight ahead of him, and against my better judgement, I looked too. But the sight before me was too much for words.

"Your not fucking real, neither of you", Noah went on, but then started to yell as he stood up and took the camera up. I tentatively stood up after Noah got up and walked next to him as he walked towards... walked towards...

Us.

Another Noah and Rachel stood there, exactly like us. The other Noah was wearing the same black shirt and pants Noah was wearing, and the other me was wearing the same jeans and light violet, button up shirt I was. She even had her hair tied in the same side ponytail I had decided to go with today. The other Noah looked at us silently while he held up his camera, mouth slightly open, and by the looks of it stunned like a sudden revelation his him. The other Rachel had a similar expression though her hands were shaking more and I think she was mouthing out something small, but I'm not sure what.

"Your not fucking real! Your fucking not real! You both stay right the fuck there!", Noah demanded.

I'm not sure what happened, but the next thing I knew me and Noah were somewhere dark.

"Rachel? You there", Noah asked quietly.

"Ye-yeah. Can you find some sort of switch or something?", I asked back.

"Just give me sec- oh, found it". Light soon filled the room, revealing us to be in a closet. A familiar closet.

"Noah, isn't this...", I trailed off.

"I think...", Noah mumbled and he put his hand on the door and tried to open it. "... Oh my God... Oh my God".

"Noah?"

_Beep Beep_

That beep. That familiar fucking beep. From the device. But how, we couldn't have just... did we?

"No way...", I shuck my head in disbelief, putting a hand on the wall for support as I felt a little light headed before Noah started yelling as he banged loudly on the door,

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ME! NOAH! RACHEL!"

After that, I heard the drop of the bouncy ball and the other Noah demanding who was in the closet before it went blank again.

I suddenly found myself back on the nature trail and felt my heart racing. This place was far from safe and I had to find a way out. More importantly though I had to find Noah.

I began lightly jogging up one of the trails and saw a girl go by near some shrubs and bushes. I didn't see the front of her, and I didn't bother giving her a second look as I quickly jogged up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was wondering if-" but the girl turned around and we both stared at each other in shock.

"What the...?", the past me shuck her head and limped two steps away from me. I looked down at her feet quickly and could confirm this was the last time me and Noah came to this trail. After all, I had twisted my ankle then, and I could see it from the way she, well, I tried to not put pressure on it.

"What the fuck is going on?", she asked.

"I have no fucking clue myself", I simply said. But then the tall guy in the suite appeared behind the past me with tentacles out of it's back.

Whatever happened after that would probably never be answered since I ended up somewhere else once again.

I was back in a closet of the spare room, and I stood there hesitantly until I heard a door outside of this space slam shut and I heard yelling.

"Rachel! What happened?!"

"I don't know! It just slammed shut!

Wait, was this...?

"Don't worry Rach', I'll get you out of there!"

"For God's sake, do!"

I hesitantly opened the closet door and stepped outside into the bedroom. I saw another past me banging on the door, trying to force it open, and I heard past Noah on the other side. This must have been what happened on my birthday last year in 2011.

"What, the fuck...?", I accidently said loud enough for my past self to hear. She turned around instantly and as she looked at me, she shuck her head, shakily pointing a finger at me.

"What?! No! You... you can't be...!", she cried out, looking scared as hell. I could only stare in shock as I felt rooted to the spot. However, past Racher sensed something and looked in the corner of the room. Once again He was there, his tentacles also out, and shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"NOAH! HELP! FOR GOD'S SAKE HELP!", she screamed right before I once again left the room.

"...I just wish that-", this time, I was back where I started. In the bedroom where Noah and I had been doing the live stream. Only this time, I was looking at a shocked Noah, and a concerned, Rachel. I took a quick glimpse at my side and saw Noah was with me this time. My hands felt shaky as the brief situation that seemed ages ago replayed before us.

"Noah?", Rachel asked him before she soon realised we were in the room, and show the same shocked expression I had had on.

"No. Your not real", the past Noah said, before standing up, along with a hesitant me. He grabbed the camera and came towards us. "Your not fucking real, neither of you. Your not fucking real! Your fucking not real! You both stay right the fuck there!"

Then, they were gone. Me and Noah slowly walked to the bed, and sat down on it. Well, I nearly collapsed on it. After Noah put the camera on the stand again, he chuckled.

"Do you know where we just where?", Noah asked the viewers. I was till shaken from the experience. "We're not going to tell you. You wouldn't understand". Noah looked at the camera again and held it. "But we can show you. Have it all recorded. Right here, so... I'll upload it, so you can see for yourself. Wh-what even happened? Huh? What the fuck happened?"

"We're all asking that?", I managed to say as Noah put the camera back on the stand.

"... There was a video? Really, there was a video?", Noah asked the viewers. "Let's go check if it's on YouTube", Noah said before he went onto the YouTube account. I swallowed, only realising now how dry my throat now felt, before I sat next to Noah. "There's a new video on the channel, but it's private, and it's called... 'INTERCEPTION'".

"Well, let's see the damage", I mumbled before Noah clicked play on it. Music started. It sounded like... Chariots of Fire I think. Words then appeared.

"...'The game is over'?", Noah read out loud. I nearly wanted to laugh a little as I read that. Was the suffering really over? Noah however was shaking his head.

"No, No. Lying, so lying". My heart dropped then. As much as I hated to admit it, Noah was right. This was too good to be true. "The fuck is this?!"

Then there was a loud shrieking like sound with the words, 'NOT' on screen.

"No... no...", I shuck my head, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Fucking asshole!", Noah snapped at the Observer, as the words played out followed by footage.

_'HA HA HA _  
_'FOOLED YOU _  
_'HUMORING YOUR INTELLIGENCE _  
_'IS VERY STIMULATING _  
_'AND FUN _  
_'BUT GUESS WHAT? _  
_'TIMES UP BITCH_  
_'NOW LETS SEE _  
_'WHAT YOU HAVE FOR US? _  
_'WHATS THIS? _  
_'NO JOURNAL? _  
_'PITY _  
_'NOAH MAXWELL _  
_'WE ALL COUNTED ON YOU _  
_'OH WELL _  
_'YOUR SAGA ENDS HERE _  
_'IT HAS BEEN FUN _  
_'EVEN THOUGH _  
_'I HATE TO SEE YOU GO _  
_'I'VE TAKEN QUITE A LIKING TO YOU _  
_'RACHEL EVENS WILL JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOUR PLACE BUT EVEN IF SHE FAILS LIKE YOU_  
_'THERE ARE INNUMERABLE CANDIDATES _  
_'AND INNUMERABLE SESSIONS _  
_'YOU WILL NOW BECOME-'_

We were both freaked out as the Observer went on, and on with his mockery, but then there was some sort of static effect and he was gone. But then another figure appeared. A shadowed man with pinhole eyes and a thin smile.

"Firebrand? That's who's F?", Noah asked. The footage was of the canal near the house, which seemed like was fast forwarded, at least a little.

_'Noah. Rachel. I am Firebrand of the Collective. _  
_'I've managed to cut him off for now. _  
_'I'm speaking to you now through a brief window of clarity. _  
_'It's taking me a lot of strength to relay this information to you and I only have a small window of time to do it, so heed these words. _  
_'Your grandfather possesses the journal of Sebastian Kraus along with some other items in an old ammunition box. _  
_'Whoever possesses this augmented tome is protected from our wrath because it contains ... The blade is ... _  
_'You must protect it at all costs. Do not let it fall into the hands of the Collective, or it's all over. _  
_'Once you have the relic, you must also find Mary Asher's safe. It's very important that you find it. Inside is Ro... _  
_'When the time comes to send the journal to Robert, you'll know. Just remember, I'm here to help you. _  
_'Milo will send you his journal. I will make sure of that. _  
_'Never give up. Never stop until you win. You can do this, we can do this. You may not know me yet, but you need to trust me. _  
_'I know what needs to be done. After all, I'm your best friend. We a... _  
_'Please forgive me for the omitted text. I'm unable to relay certain information because the Administrator will not allow it, but I've always been there for you. _  
_'I've been inserting hidden messages in some of your videos for a while now. And don't you remember that special quote, the one from your childhood? _  
_''The truth lies within. The river's flow is where it begins. When the dawn breaks the soul awakens'. _  
_'It is more meaningful than you know, but I have no time to explain. The Observer will now try to transport you to our realm, but I will attempt to redirect you elsewhere. _  
_'Then, I will go back ... stable time loop. The Collective ... and form paradoxes that result in ... _  
_'... our own saviors and enslavers. ... can command this realm, and us as extensions ... _  
_'So the game isn't over, Noah. I'm on your side. Together, we can destroy the ... I have seen the ... and it is beautiful'._

By the sounds of it, we were far from finished. Most of this stuff seemed impossible, but considering we've been a year in the past, I suppose I don't have a right to say that.

The piece I had sort of felt however was broken by the Observer yelling,

_'SHUT THE FUCK UP _  
_'HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO DO THIS _  
_'HE HAS NO PERMISSION TO INTERCEPT MY PRIVATE BROADCAST _  
_'IGNORE THAT FOOL _  
_'IT SEEMS THAT HE HAS JUST TORN A HOLE IN YOUR DIMENSION _  
_'THIS IS RUINING EVERYTHING _  
_'SO UNFORTUNATELY _  
_'WE CANNOT TAKE YOU NOW _  
_'NO MATTER _  
_'YOU WILL STILL JOIN US _  
_'SOONER OR LATER _  
_'IT IS YOUR DESTINY _  
_'YOU ARE SAFE FOR NOW _  
_'HOWEVER _  
_'WE ARE NOT AMUSED _  
_'RETURN THE JOURNAL TO US _  
_'AND THIS CAN ALL END _  
_'BUT IF YOU DO NOT _  
_'INSANITY WILL RULE YOUR MIND'_

While the rest of the message had a black backround, this one had an actually image. It showed a girl about my height with a cloak or cloth of sorts on top of her head, sitting on the ground, clutching her head and rocking back and forth. She seemed to be screaming judging from the shape of her lips, though we couldn't make out much of anything else due to the effects of the video. There was a very brief flash of an image but it was too brief to see.

_'BECAUSE _  
_'DO YOU KNOW WHATS WORSE THAN KNOWING WHEN THE CLOCK STOPS? _  
_'NOT KNOWING'_

The video then ended. I was shaking as Noah left the room to use the bathroom to loose his stomach contents. When he returned, we ended the live stream with a promise to make the video public as soon as possible.

"...What are we going to do from on?", I asked Noah hesitantly.

"...I'm not sure exactly. Noah admitted. "But we'll think of something. ... You didn't happen to see a flashing image in the video, after that footage with that girl?"

"I noticed it. You want to see if we can see what it is?" Noah hesitated a moment before saying,

"If we don't get it the first few tries, we'll call it a night and go to bed".

"Alright then", I murmured as I clicked a few seconds before that point in the video. It took four times, but I managed to pause at the right time. I almost wished I didn't.

It was a picture. It was hard to tell at first, but the dark picture was of me. The cloth/cloak and hair was covering the left side of her face and eye, why the visible eye looked dark and had shadows under it and I seemed haunted. I'm not sure if it was the effects of whatever camera took this, but it my skin looked light grey and my hair's bangs were shaped differently. In the upper white corner were the words,

_'Pierrot_

_'The Mourner'_

What did this mean? Was this honestly my faith in the distant future? Were they saying I was going to go insane? Join them? Both?

"What the fuck?", Noah mumbled.

"How many times has that been said?"

"This is just messed up".

"And everything else wasn't?"

"No, no", Noah shuck his head. "It's just... Firebrand turns out to be me, and then it turns out there is a future you, who is in the Collective".

"... Such a shame that isn't going to happen to me", I muttered. "Do you think she's on our side? Like Firebrand?"

"It's you. It'd be shocking if you were against us", Noah said, a tiny twitch of a smile.

"That's true", I weakly chuckled.

"Look, let's go to bed now. Catch up on sleep, and we'll think about all this more clearly tomorrow, or the next day. I wouldn't mind having a break tomorrow".

"Sounds like a plan", I sighed as I leaned against his shoulder and felt him hug me and kiss the top of my head.

It was strange, after going through everything tonight, I actually felt a little... peaceful. Maybe it was because it was just me and Noah now, or because Noah was going to live, but for now at least, I felt at peace.

* * *

**This is by the longest chapter in this series. And it was extra difficult since there wasn't a proper transcript on the wiki site yet, which I usually use to help me with writing these stories. But it's finished now. When I saw the video at first, I was a bit unsure about it. The Firebrand is Noah was a bit obvious from a little looking around on the internet. Even the meaning of, 'firebrand', is a big clue. But this video was still worth staying up until nearly five in the morning, Irish time. I saw it as a sort of Christmas treat, and looking back on the video now, it was great. The fact that Noah was the one spooking himself out was a bit of a twist I can't deny. I originally was going to make this chapter two parts, but I didn't think I could find an appropriate place to separate. Also, I've also the picture of Pierrot done on my Deviant account if you want to check it out. It's called, 'Pierrot, The Mourner'. Hope you like.**


	34. A Little Talk

"So we're in agreement", Noah stated as he glared at his laptop screen. "We're never using Stickam. EVER, again".

"Agreed", I said a little bitterly.

So, here's the thing. After waking up this morning and checking if our live stream saved properly, it turned out that last night on the live stream, there was some sort of glitch or something with the site we were hosting the live stream on last night. As such, it had only recorded the first thirty eight seconds. Of that thirty eight seconds is a drunk Noah about to introduce our friends, i.e, bottles of booze. No doubt it'll piss off people who weren't able to watch the live stream because of time zones or schedules.

"So, what are we going to do?", I asked. "Should we add some stuff from the live stream into the next video update or should we only show what happened after we saw... ourselves?"

"... I guess it's only fair", Noah mumbled as he rubbed his face a bit to rub out some sleep. "They might bitch about it anyway, so might as well appease their appetites".

"Don't need to sound so depressed", Rachel murmured. "How long do you think rendering will take?"

"Who knows", Noah mumbled. "We'll try and see what happens. Hopefully there won't be difficulties".

"With our luck who's to say", I snorted. "So what now?"

"First, I think we need to think about Firebrand, and Pierrot", Noah said.

"Well, we know Firebrand is you, and we saw a clear picture of Pierrot which makes it obvious she's me", I said as stretched my arms a bit.

"Yeah, but why wasn't she mentioned until now?", Noah questioned.

"Maybe... she would be more recent? Or maybe even in the Collective I'm a spare wheel?", I guessed. "I'm more concerned about what's going to happen to you?"

"What do you-"

"Firebrand had burns, didn't he?", I cut Noah off. "We could kinda make them out in his picture".

"He does".

"So what if somethings happens in the future, like you get caught in a fire?" Since the revelation of our possible futures, the fact that Noah may actually be physically hurt made me anxious.

"Well, maybe Firebrand will keep that from happening", Noah mumbled. "Hope so. It'd be a shame to loose my good looks". I weakly chuckled, knowing Noah was trying to lighten the mood a little. "But I've been thinking. He only really had to save me since I was the birthday boy. Why did you get taken too?" I bit my lip as I thought of an answer and after some consideration I said,

"Well Firebrand is you. So why do you think you would do it?"

"...To keep you safe, maybe?", Noah thought up. "Incase the Collective decided to pull something. Or incase they were going to take you as well?"

"That makes sense I think", I murmured. "Then it leads to another question. We know who Firebrand and Pierrot are, but HOW are they us? Are they possible futures? Are they from a different timeline? For all we know, they could be from a different dimension!

"Okay, well it's likely what happens to me affects you", Noah began. "So something would have had to happen to me first, then it might give a clearer idea what would happen to you".

"But even then we would likely be nowhere close", I muttered. "We could list as many as we think and there would still be a chance of us being wrong".

"Right. Right", Noah mumbled.

"So, what should we do after we upload the video?", I asked.

"...I guess we'll try to take a little break before we seriously plan anything. I'm not too sure what we're going to do about Kevin".

"Well, he's never looked troubled or anything so I think we can confirm he isn't really aware of all this".

"Or he's pretending", Noah said quietly and I bit my lip. Neither of us wanted to think that. It was hard to imagine Kevin do anything like this with free will. So obviously he was possessed or something.

"Let's not think like that", I said after a few minutes of silence. "We're just going to have to trust Firebrand and follow his instructions and pray we don't fuck up".

"Nothing else for us to do but that", Noah agreed.

"True. Hey, don't you have to cancel that email to your parents?"

"Shit, nearly forgot about that", Noah said as he quickly went on to his email settings and did a few quick clicks until he gave a small sigh. "Got it. Don't know how I would have explained this to my parents".

"You could have said it was part of some sort of project and it got sent to them by mistake", I suggested.

"Depends on the chance of them looking at the other videos".

"Fair point". I clicked my tongue a little and asked, "you want some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks", Noah nodded.

* * *

_Such a nice night is tonight. The moon isn't full but it's just hiding. Waiting. Then, it'll come back. I don't want it to though. A full moon is when there's madness they say. I don't want anymore madness. I can hardly look at most foods without their image distorted into something un-edible. I try to tell myself it's not real, but my stomach won't let me._

_"Pierrot?", I looked up from the inactive fountain I was sitting at and saw the Observer. Looking far from pleased._

_"Hi there, Observer", I said in a childish tone. "What are you here for?"_

_"Where's Firebrand?" Ah, no surprise he'd ask that question._

_"Firebrand?"_

_"Yes, Firebrand", the Observer glared. "I can't seem to find him and since you too are so close I figured-"_

_"You were funny in that video", I interrupted without care. "Firebrand did say he would make you swear at some point, and what a better way then on Noah's birthday?" I giggled lightly to myself, looking away from the Observer whom I'm sure was not pleased with that._

_"And it was funny watching you snivel and whimper when you thought you were covered in bugs", the Observer retorted. I went silent and my shoulders tensed. I remember that night. Before I got dragged into the Collective. I found myself in an abandoned building. A hospital I think. Next thing I knew, bugs were crawling all over me. I think. Up to then I had been running through vast woods, trying to find my way out, and my sanity had been damaged during that time._

_"Much better", the Observer said simply, but I knew he was smirking even when I wasn't looking at him._

_"Shut up", I mumbled._

_"Hmp, now that you're behaving a bit better, I'll ask you again. Where is Firebrand?"_

_"Don't know", I shrugged, and it was the honest truth._

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah", I answered as I stood up, prepared to leave. "So if that's all, I'll just be-" The Observer then grabbed my wrist roughly making me flinch slightly and automatically try to pull it back._

_"Well then just make sure Firebrand knows this", the Observer said. "He shouldn't have interrupted my broadcast to Noah and Rachel, and it will not go unpunished". His eyes went into slits behind his glasses. "And if I were you, I would hope I don't get dragged down with him". When his grip loosened a bit I pulled my arm away and kept a stoic face._

_"I'll pass the message along", I grumbled._

_"Good girl", was all the Observer said before he turned around and walked away. When I had blinked, he was gone. No surprise whatsoever._

_"So, I'm guessing he's happy?" I grinned as I heard the familiar tone and turned around to face Firebrand. Even with all the burn wounds he was still the same man I fell for._

_"He's happier then a pig in shit", I joked as I walked over to him and immediately hugged him. "I wish you didn't have to go for so long"._

_"It wasn't that long", he chuckled, giving me a one armed hug before letting me go. We continued our talk as we began to walk away from the small park and towards some woods._

_"It felt long for me considering my other options for company"._

_"Fair point", Firebrand said. "So, I'm guessing you saw the video?"_

_"Yeah. It was freakin' hilarious to see the Observer break down and swear"._

_"I told you I would do it. And I believe you owe me something special for winning our little bet, right~?", Firebrand murmured against my ear._

_"And what would that be~?", I murmured back, feigning ignorance as a little joke._

_"You know damn well what". I gave a light giggle when Firebrand growled a little against my neck._

_"Well, will I get something back?"_

_"Most definitely~"._

_"Then I'll be sure to remember later on. So you gave the message to Noah and Rachel?"_

_"As much as I could", Firebrand answered. "But there was only so much I could get past the Administrator. But they'll figure it out. They are us after all". We both gave a light chuckle._

_"True. And you'll make sure Milo gives them his journal?", I asked._

_"I said so didn't I?"_

_"You did", I admitted. "But, how exactly are you going to do it?"_

_"You'll see", Firebrand grinned as he tapped the tip of my nose._

_"Then I'm going to have to force myself to be patient then", I said. After a few minutes, I asked a question that's been on my mind for a while now. "Firebrand, let's say Noah and Rachel do win. They are our past selves so paradoxes or not, what do you think will happen to us?"_

_"... I'm not sure", he answered hesitantly. "But, whatever happens, let's enjoy the now while we have it. It's not exactly the best thing but might as well now"._

_"Good point", I nodded._

_"And you know what else?", Firebrand asked, giving a small smirk as he led me to the nearest tree and pinned me to it. "If your up to it, let's really enjoy the now~" I gave a crooked grin and grabbed onto his shoulders._

_"Let's", I mumbled before he smashed his lips onto mine._

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, including the little Firebrand and Pierrot at the end :3**


End file.
